


Sensations Of Shemales: Items Of Aphrodomina

by FanfictionWriter101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Shemale, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionWriter101/pseuds/FanfictionWriter101
Summary: The Triwizard Cup takes a turn as ancient secret begins to rise in Hogwarts. Witches have a strange secret, about what lays between their legs. But secrets never remain so at Hogwarts. Sex takes control for the first time in hundreds of years and Harry and various others learn that witches are less than conventional when it comes to pleasure. Shemale sex with multiple pairings.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. The Secret World Of Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from Fanfiction.net. The full story is already posted over there and can be accessed via the link on my profile. I will be uploading every chapter from there to here so it can be enjoyed in multiple places. I am the original author.

The sound of broomsticks whizzing through the air, the cheers and camaraderie of the campsite filled the inside of the tent, stray fireworks occasionally shaking the cloth above, much to everyone’s amusement. The sounds of people drinking, soaking in the festivities of the cup were unbelievable, despite the match being hours away with no one even straying near the stadium.

Having arrived at the cup hours ago, the Weasley family, companioned by Harry and Hermione settled in quickly, everyone taking their place and soaking in the atmosphere of the pre-match spirit. Arthur had been dragged away by nameless faces in the crowd, old friends of his that seemed to appear every few steps, constantly dragging him around the site, meeting and greeting. Almost instantly the twins darted for the shops as they said, keen to find something interesting or some interesting people, leaving the four youngest alone in the tent.

Hermione had withdrawn a book before her bed had even hit the bunk, brushing aside Ron’s childish immaturity as he argued with Harry over the bunks. Sitting on one of the cushy sofas, she was swiftly joined by Ginny, a little jumpy around Harry, but even more so today for a peculiar reason. Settling the dispute, Ron begrudgingly taking the bottom bunk, the boys joined them, Ron setting a game of exploding snap between him and Harry as enjoyed the relative peace of the bustling campsite.

“Seriously Ron? Can’t you just sit still?” Hermione sighed as Ron stretched himself for the second time, his hand not so subtly rearranging his trousers, trying to make himself comfortable, but finding the tightness of his crotch an unpleasant thorn in his side.

“I’m trying to get comfortable. You can’t complain, you don’t have to worry about squashing what’s between your legs every time you sit down…” Ron retorted, whispering the last words under his breath, but not quietly enough as Hermione scoffed loudly, a smile sneaking across Harry’s face.

“I don’t think you have to worry about squashing anything Ronald…” Hermione chuckled much to Harry’s amusement, a smile even cracking on Ginny’s face despite her distracted mindset. She had been a bit fidgety all summer and it was starting to show. At least to Hermione. Something as subtle as her change in demeanour would go right over everyone else, she thought glancing at Ron.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying what I’m thinking you’re saying?” Ron asked, turning to Harry for reassurance, only to find the stifled, strained face of someone on the verge of exploding in laughter as he watched Hermione try to keep a straight face.

“I think what Hermione was try to say… or imply is that you have a… a small… you know?” Harry chuckled, trying to put it gently as Hermione buried her nose in the pages of her book in a vain attempt to not laugh, although the tremors at the edge of her pages indicated otherwise.

“Small! That’s bang out of order…” Ron exclaimed, the insult cemented in his mind as he turned back to Hermione, his words falling on deaf ears as everyone in the room, stifled their own chuckles in favour of listening to Ron prattle on about the injustice.

“What are you all banging on about?” Fred asked, entering the tent, brushing past Ron who busy trying to convince everyone that he wasn’t small by any standards, dancing around the subject in favour in innuendos. Following after his brother, George finished his thoughts, “Talking about Ron’s tiny…”

“You heard?” Ron interjected, not wanting his brother to finish his thought, much to the amusement of Harry and Hermione, who’s chuckles finally surfaced, Hermione carefully wiping a tear from her eye as Harry’s grin stretched ear to ear.

“Yeah, half the campsite heard. Your voice has that ring to it,” George smirked as he rifled through his bags, producing a small bag of galleons, his backup money in-case anything really interesting came up. And something really interested had by all means, come up. Fred retrieved a similar bag before poking his head out to tease him further, “People have started a betting ring outside trying to figure out how small. We may or may not have started.”

“But that’s not the point,” George said, pocketing the galleons and strolling back into the main room, his brother close at heel, “We have found something very interesting. And I mean very interesting. There is an old wizard at the back of the stalls with a whole heap of antique magic crap. Says it’s all got some hidden magical powers. Very interesting stuff. A few interesting rings, books… yes books, Granger, right up your alley. Lots of weird and wonderful stuff and on the cheap. Fancy a look?”

“Yeah, why not,” Harry said, wiping his mouth as the laughter slowly subsided. Ron grumbling, followed after Harry still complaining about the ‘small’ comment, his masculinity wounded. Hermione agreed as well, leaving everyone expectantly looking at Ginny, who glanced back before saying, “Erm… I’m going to stay here a while. Still have to unpack and all that. Pick me up something cool, Hermione! Pay you back!”

Bidding the youngest Weasley farewell, the troupe descended on the tents, weaving their way in and out of the tents, following after Fred and George. Rounding a corner, they laid their eyes on the stand, small and manned by an old cobbled Wizard. Reaching to his pocket, Harry fumbled around for a moment, sighing heavily as he realised the few golden galleons, he thought he had pocketed all the way back at the Burrow, were in fact in his bags. Stopping Ron and Hermione, he explained quickly, “You guys go ahead. I’ve forgotten my money. Save me anything that you think I might like. I’ll be back in a minute or two.”

“Okay mate. I’ll find you an old book for you,” Ron joked, clapping Harry on the shoulders as he turned towards the stall, eying up the various trinkets the wizard was peddled.

“Just make sure it’s a small one Ron!” Harry called after him, unable to resist as he turned and sped back towards the ten, glancing back to see Hermione in stitches and Ron murmuring it’s not funny, his brow furrowed as he went to look at the many items on the tables of the wizard’s stall. Grinning wildly, Harry made his way back to the tent a smile on his face as he neared the door. As he reached to pull back the flap of the tent, a noise stopped him in his tracks. Actually, several noises. Rhythmic noises that could only be described as soft slaps, sometimes resonating alongside a light, pleasured moan. Harry’s eyes widened as he peered inside the tent, crouching low as he used the cover of one of the large chairs to look into the room.

Sprawled across dining room table, Ginny lay writhing against the wood and much to Harry’s surprise, she was naked. Every inch of her petite, creamy white body was revealed, her clothes flung over the room as she lay there. Her hair fanned out beneath her, her eyes closed in pleasure, her lower lip swallowed into her mouth as she tried to stifle her moans. Her soft little breasts, were sizable enough. Two pert little handfuls, capped off with two tiny little nipples, each one erect and hard. Her legs were spread wide, the imprint of her soft plump arse against the table enough to elicit a reaction from Harry. The way her soft flesh pressed against the table was sublime, moulding perfectly to the wood as she writhed. Her hand was buried between her legs, moving back and forth, causing the soft slapping sound and her occasional lusty moan. But as Harry’s eyes travelled downwards, over her taut little stomach, through the trimmed mesh of fiery red pubic hair, his mouth fell open as he lay his eyes on what was between her legs. A large, thick cock with a pair of balls dangling beneath it.

Standing tall at around ten inches long, the cock was quite thick at three inches and every inch of it was throbbing as she slowly stroked her hand across it. The shaft was shimmering from Ginny’s saliva as she used her hand to slicken her cock, making every soft tug she made even more pleasurable. Harry watched in awe as Ginny focused her attention on the tip of the cock, her thumb rubbing back and forth across the incredibly bulbous cockhead, dribbles of pre-cum trailing across the purplish head. Arching her back, she thrust her cock into her own hand, her hips fucking her hand for a few strokes before she returned to softly jerking her cock.

The sight was unbearably hot as Harry felt his own crotch tighten, his jeans becoming exponentially smaller as his cock hardened. Groaning ever so slightly, he massaged his shaft through his trousers biting his lip as he tried not to moan knowing full well that she would catch him if he made a sound. While he never expected her legs to hiding such an enormous shaft, he was strangely not disappointed, the sight of the cock intriguing him even more than if she spread her legs and revealed a tight little pussy. Succumbing to the sight, Harry reached his hand down to his fly, slowly pulling It downwards to fish his cock out, underestimating the sound of the zipper. The sound echoed across the room as Harry gritted his teeth in panic.

“Oh, my god! Is someone watching me?” Ginny exclaimed leaping to her feet as she rolled of the table, her hands clasping over her breasts, trying to hide them from view as her other hand tried to shield her cock. Tearing down one of the curtains that were draped over the entrance to the dining room, she quickly wrapped around herself as she searched for the source of the sound.

“I’m sorry Ginny! Really, really sorry! I came back to get some money and you were… busy… and I didn’t know what to do!” Harry apologised profusely as he stepped out from behind the chair, Ginny’s cock twinging slightly as she realised who was watching her. The idea of Harry looking at her while she pleased herself enticed her, but she still felt a little bit violated.

“You watched me doing that. Oh, my god you must think I’m a freak,” She exclaimed, her hand rising to her forehead as she realised that she had ruined any chance of a relationship with Harry simply by letting him see her like this. Racking her brain for a way to fix the situation or go back in time and prevent it all from happening, but she knew that would only make everything worse. Everything.

“Freak? No… no, not a freak. I was just surprised… It just wasn’t what I imagined would be down there…” Harry stammered awkwardly, his face flushed, his eyes not knowing where to look. Ashamed to look at Ginny, he let them dart about the scenery for a moment, hesitant to even consider looking at her for fear of what might happen to his cock. The room fell silent, Ginny turning away as she thought hard, Harry contemplating whether or not he should leave when Ginny turned around, her look of shock dissipating in favour of curiosity.

“Imagined? You’ve… erm… imagined me and… eh… what would be down here?” Ginny asked curiously, her own face turning red as she even murmured the words, gesturing crudely towards her cock as she moved slowly towards the couch, sliding down onto the seat.

“Oh… yeah, I guess… sometimes…” Harry said timidly as he watched her slide down into the seat, the exposed flesh of her back, enough to make his cock quiver. Confused as to whether or not he should sit with her or stay standing, he nervously perched on the arm of the chair, his face redder than even Ron’s.

“And I’d suppose you’d be disappointed… with erm… what is between my legs?” Ginny said, her courage peaking up slightly as she dared even mention her legs, the idea of even mention a word associated to what she was doing, sending butterflies into her stomach. Her mind was racing with her own thoughts. The idea of Harry alone in his bed, jerking himself off to her, imaging his cock inside of her. The thoughts made her cock harden even more, prodding against the curtain. Crossing her legs to stem her growing cock, she smiled timidly.

“No, not disappointed,” Harry said rather to quickly, fearful that the young Weasley might take offence. Coming off as a little too eager, the rate of his delivery made Ginny perk up, the interest in his voice lighting a fire in her as she smiled at him. Stammering through a few more words, Harry tried to defuse his eagerness to no avail, “Not… not disappointed… more surprised. Confused even as to why you have…a thing… Not that having one is bad! Just why you… you know… Have one…”

“You were bound to get surprised with one, one day,” Ginny sighed as she turned to face forwards, edging slightly up the sofa, hoping that Harry would sit next to her, edge just a little closer to her. Much to her joy he did, sinking into the very end of the sofa she was on, space enough for another person between the two, “Every witch has one. Result of the ‘magical energy’ inside us. At least that’s what Professor Mcgonagall told us in first year.”

“She gave you a lesson about that in first year? Must have been fun,” Harry joked, relaxing ever so slightly as he leant back in the sofa, no longer clinging to the edge of the seat.

“You have no idea. All we kept thinking was that if every witch has one, then wouldn’t Professor Mcgo… never mind. It’s a thought you wouldn’t want to think,” Ginny said, shutting herself of before she said anything that would turn Harry away from her. Rearranging her thoughts, she turned to Harry saying, “She also said that ‘magic energy’ would build up inside us and if we didn’t ‘release’ it, we’d do serious damage to ourselves. Hence me… doing that with my… thing…”

“But why on the table?” Harry asked forwardly, his curiosity peaked as he realised what this meant. Hermione had one, Pansy had one, Padma and Parvati had one, everyone did. All he could think about was how his late nights in the Gryffindor Tower would be forever changed. Consumed in his thoughts, he didn’t even contemplate whether he should ask the question.

“Erm… Apparently… Witches get to a certain age when they can no longer… get themselves to ‘release’, their hands no longer do the job, so to speak. I kind of hit that age last year, a little earlier than most people. It was alright at school, I made a… friend who helped me out and I helped her. But over the summer, I’ve been building up and can’t release. I found that doing it in more… public places managed to work, but now it seems that even that doesn’t work. It’s starting to hurt and I’m not sure what will happen if I don’t find a way to… release…” Ginny said, explaining how the whole thing worked, much to a curious Harry who had subconsciously closed the gap ever so slightly, their legs almost touching as he listened intently, her words making him aroused.

“Eh… What did you and your friend do to help each other. How did she help you to ‘release’,” Harry asked, using the same Euphemism, uncertain as to whether he should use the words to describe what happened at the end?

“Well… em… At first, we’d use our hands to stroke each other’s… cocks,” she responded, finally managing to choke through the word cock. Collecting her courage, Ginny let her hand wander from her curtain, landing on Harry’s leg. Rubbing towards the inside of his thigh, she bit her lip, Harry’s eyes widening as he felt his cock hardening uncontrollably, pushing against the front of his jeans. Enticed by the bulge, Ginny let her hand slide up to the button of his jeans, slowly undoing it. Popping it open, she didn’t have to worry about his zipper. Watching, enthralled, Harry felt her slowly tug his jeans down his leg with one hand, the other hand holding the curtain. As they pooled around his legs, he kicked them off, leaving his bulge pressing against his boxers. Breathing heavily, Ginny hooked her fingers inside his boxers, pulling them down around his thighs, his cock springing free. Not as big as hers, Harry was still an admirable size, his cock being eight inches long. Seeing how large his cock was, Ginny moaned before looking into Harry’s eyes, “We’d jerk each other’s cocks… just like this…”

Gasping loudly, Harry felt Ginny’s fingers curl around the tip of his cock, her soft hand squeezing his cockhead, a dribble of pre-cum rolling down the tip of his cock. Smearing it across his tip with her thumb, she glossed his purple tip to a shine before slowly sliding her hand down her shaft, softly stroking his cock. Leaning over his cock, Ginny, her heart racing, dribble a mouthful of saliva across his cock, quickly massaging it into his dick with her hand, the lubrication speeding her hand along as it glided up and down his shaft, tugging on his foreskin. Squeezing his cock softly, she milked pre-cum from his tip, adding to the saliva shine she had given his cock already.

Moaning loudly, Harry let his eyes roll back into his head, opening them briefly to catch Ginny’s lusty gaze. The pair shared a moment where they acknowledged the situation, silently agreeing before Ginny sped up, her hand speeding up and down his cock, eliciting moan after moan from his lips as she jerked him off. Her eyes were locked onto his cock, the throbbing shaft in her hand, the bulbous tip seemingly winking at her as the familiar soft slapping sounds filled the room. Salivating ever so slightly at the sight of his cock, Ginny’s grip on her curtain loosened, the garment dropping an inch or two revealing the top of her breasts. Her nipples were still occluded, but the small pert mounds were almost in full view of Harry, whose breath caught in his throat at the mere hint of them.

His eyes were drawn towards the bulge growing beneath Ginny’s curtain, the prodding tent building between her legs. Taking a deep breath, Harry slid his hand slowly under the cover, Ginny’s eyes lighting up as his hand found her creamy thigh. Softly rubbing along her leg, his fingers brushed against her cock and her balls. The simple touch was enough to make her moan loudly. She hadn’t felt pleasure like that in a while. Her own hand brought her pleasure, but never enough. Harry’s hand not only sent pleasure coursing through her body, but brought her fantasies to life. Tentatively probing towards the hard shaft, Harry slowly wrapped his finger around the base of her cock, the shaft still slick from the saliva she provided herself. Gasping at the touch, Ginny felt Harry’s hand slowly slide up her cock, seemingly taking forever to reach the top. Nervously rubbing the tip of her cock, Harry was flying blind.

Dropping the curtain, Ginny let Harry ogle her body, his hand wrapped around her cock. Kicking it to the floor, she quickly reached over to Harry lifting his t-shirt up over his head, leaving them both equally naked. Securing her grip on his cock, she kept up her stroking, favouring slower and more methodical strokes as she savoured the pleasure Harry was giving her. Pre-cum was leaking from her tip, covering Harry’s hand as he began to slide it up and down her cock, stroking it firmly, but softly. Making sure to run his hand along every single inch of her cock, stimulating the entire shaft as he let his hand naturally move up and down her cock. Melting into the scenario, Harry succumbed to the eroticism, the nervous pit in his stomach replaced by a wealth of pleasure that the soft wet slaps were building. The room was filled with the sound of slapping sounds as their hands glided across each other’s cock methodically, moans escaping from their lips as they admired each other’s bodies.

Despite what they were doing, a fair distance remained between them. Sliding across the sofa, Ginny pressed her body against Harry’s sliding her leg over his and giving him more access to her cock. The warmth of each other’s bodies was arguably more pleasurable then their hands and as Ginny pressed her breast into Harry’s chest, she moaned loudly. The pair’s hands slowly sped up as they both tried to make each other cum, the pleasure building in their balls, the chorus of moans and wet slaps spurring them on even further.

Turning to face each other, Harry found himself gazing into her eyes, a fire burning behind them as her hand sped up his cock. Biting her lip, she lent in, Harry being quick to meet her. Their lips crashed against each other as their tongue danced into each other’s mouths both of them kissing passionately, battling the other. Moaning into each other’s mouths, they kept their hands moving swiftly back and forth until Ginny parted their kiss a smile on her face as she pulled his hand away from her cock, “After jerking… we’d both take turns sucking the others cock…”

Before Harry could even realise what, she was saying, she lowered her lips to his cock, planting them firmly on his cockhead. Parting her soft, plump lips she let his cockhead slip into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the bulbous tip, the familiar taste of pre-cum landing on her tongue as she savoured every taste she could get. Moaning loudly, Harry’s hand wove into Ginny’s hair as she traced her tongue around each inch of his meaty cockhead, tasting each delicious portion of his tip.

Clenching the fist that wasn’t wrapped in Ginny’s hair, Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as she slowly moved her lips along his shaft, her tongue dancing around and across every inch, coating it in saliva. Wrapping her lips tightly around his shaft, she suckled softly on the cock, her hand wrapped around the base, jerking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. Pushing onwards, she breathed through her nose before swallowing deeply, his cockhead slipping past her throat. Gagging ever so slightly, she fought the urge, continuing to take his cock into her warm, velvety throat. Five inches disappeared between the redhead’s soft lips before she gagged uncontrollably, saliva streaming down the remaining three inches as she stroked it into his shaft. Adjusting her position, she tried to take more, but her body rejected it.

Settling for five inches, she drew her lips back along his cock, before working it all the way back in, dragging her sumptuous lips along each inch she could, her hand continuing to please that which she couldn’t. The heat of the moment carried Ginny’s action as she did her best to please his cock, her fantasy finally playing out, with Harry’s cock in her mouth. The taste was divine and she savoured every moment. Harry’s moans were louder now as he felt her lips slide back and forth, a wealth of improvement over her hand. The pleasure tingling in his balls was building, his orgasm near. Fearful of the possibility that they would stop if he came, he held off for as long as possible, revelling in the sweet delights of his cock sliding in and out of her wet mouth.

Dropping her free hand between his legs, she wrapped her hand around his balls, softly massaging them as she passed them between her fingers, gently squeezing the sensitive organs. Rubbing and playing with them, she managed a low pleasured moan from Harry as he grunted in pleasure. She had a soft spot for her own balls, often being the thing that would tip her over the edge if she ever got to the edge on her own and it appears Harry shared her fascination. Hesitant to remain idle, Harry let his hands drift along Ginny’s back before dipping below her. Grasping her breast, he was surprised at how firm they were, gently playing and squeezing them, enjoying his first encounter with a pair of tits. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, he felt her moan around his cock, increasing the pleasure tenfold as she sent delicious vibrations along his shaft.

Taking the entire five inches she could manage one last time, Ginny dribbled a mouthful of saliva along his cock before drawing her lips slowly and pleasurably back along his cock, jerking the saliva she deposited along his cock into a nice lubed shimmer. He was on the verge of cumming, but Ginny didn’t want this to end. Not yet. Smiling as seductively as she could imagine, she subtly hinted at what she wanted, not sure if Harry would take the steps towards actually doing it. Recovering from the blowjob, Harry glanced at Ginny, the gentleman side knowing that he should return the favour. Had she had a pussy between her legs, he would have dived eagerly in and he should do just the same even though she had a cock. But it was teasing him with its size, almost being too big to even tackle.

Steeling himself, Harry slid down of the sofa, positioning himself between her legs, his heart racing about what he was about to do. With a shaky hand, he reached forward and grabbed her cock by the base, squeezing It softly, a bead of pearly pre-cum dribbling over the tip. Licking his lips, Harry leant forwards and flicked his tongue across the head, tasting the saltiness of her pre-cum. The wet muscle darting over her cockhead, however briefly made Ginny moan. And loudly. Eager to hear her moan like that again, Harry ran his tongue across her sizable head, licking every inch and tasting everything she had to over. Covering it in his own layer of saliva, he eyes the tip up and parted his lips wide, wrapping them around the thick cockhead.

Silenced by pleasure, Ginny watched as Harry’s lips stretched wide around the head, his lips snuggly fitting around the tip, his tongue pressed tightly against the base of his mouth. Gagging at the single inch, he swallowed deeply, saliva running along her shaft as it pooled in his mouth. Remembering how she pleased him, Harry continued to stroke the massive length, his hand gliding over it easily as his own saliva combined with Ginny’s. Jerking her cock, he only served to drive more pre-cum out of her head and into his mouth. Swallowing as much of the collecting saliva and pre-cum as he could, Harry felt some dribble onto his chin.

Pressing forwards, he slid his lips further down his cock, painstakingly slowly. The size and inexperience was lending to his poor blowjob. Even with a lack of finesse and ability, Ginny was moaning loudly, the simple touch enough to please her. Let alone the fact that it was Harry on his knees. Managing to take a second inch, Harry took a moment to breathe through his nose, before allowing a third and final inch into his mouth. His throat convulsed and spasmed at the mere suggestion of the cock going any deeper, causing his to gag and splutter around her cock, saliva dribbling down the side of her cock, his hand catching it and smearing it along the shaft.

Mimicking Ginny’s actions, he began to bob his head up and down along the three inches he could stomach, the saliva beginning to dribble onto his chest as he desperately tried to swallow it. Dropping his free hand to her balls, he massaged them, gently squeezing them and performing the exact same pleasurable manoeuvres that Ginny did onto him. The tightness and warmth of Harry’s mouth was delectable and as he sped up his bobbing, Ginny wove a hand into his hair, the pleasure clouding her mind as she took control of him. Pushing his head a little as he went down, she probed his throat a little more than he would have liked. Feeling her grip on his head, Harry felt his own cock twitch, the idea of the younger girl being a little dominant exciting him. Unfortunately for him, his hands were occupied, leaving his cock to twitch and beg for attention.

Drawing Harry’s lips back along her shaft, she guided him of her cock. Wiping his chin and saliva stricken chest with the curtain that lay on the ground, Harry rose to his feet, sliding down besides Ginny as their hands instinctively latched onto each other’s cocks. Growing a little bolder, Harry asked, “What did you to do next?”

“After that… well she’d bend over and I’d put in her ass,” Ginny murmured quietly, not sure how Harry would react. Truth be told, more often than not, Ginny found herself bending over for her friend from school instead of the other way around. Ginny just wanted to see how open Harry would be to that prospect

“I’m not taking that in my ass!” Harry exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly considering those who may be outside of the tent. Letting go of her cock, he strolled around to the dining table, contemplating what she was asking.

“Come on. It feels really good,” Ginny pleaded, really wanting him to let her, but entirely willing to swap roles. There would be plenty of time in the next year to have Harry bending over and Ginny was already planning their next few encounters.

“So, you’ve done It before?” Harry asked, calling her bluff and causing her to blush ever so slightly. Conceding the fight, Ginny followed Harry over to the dining table, resting her arms around his shoulders, pulling their bodies closer as if they were more intimate that casual fuck buddies.

“Yes, a few times…” She revealed, her cock grinding against her and Harry’s chest, both of their thick shafts sandwiched between them, “I’ll make a deal. You can put it in my ass this time, but I get to three shots to put it in your ass whenever I want? And if you don’t like it by the third time, I’ll never put it there again?”

“We’re going to do this again?” Harry asked, his heart fluttering as she suggested that this become a longer-term thing. Up until this point, Harry hadn’t even considered pursuing this further, instead enjoying the pleasures he and Ginny were exploring. And now she was suggesting more encounters.

“Only if you want too… It’d certainly make the year more interesting. And I feel like I should introduce you to the friend I was talking about. You’d love her and she’d love you,” Ginny said, a tender moment entering her mind as she contemplated a year with Harry. She’d had a crush on the boy, but never even thought to act on it, instead putting on a somewhat steely appearance, smattered with moments of awkwardness between the two.

“Fine then, it’s a deal. But if I don’t like it by the third time, then never again?” Harry agreed quickly, not wanting to jeopardise their connection and future plans.

“Oh, you have a deal…” Ginny purred, the sultrier demeanour taking over her now as she realised what they were about to do. Smiling devilishly, she allowed the naughtier part of her to take over. Leaving Harry, she strode to the polished wooden dining table and bent over the table. Her cock and breasts were sandwiched between her and the wood as she spread her legs ever so slightly, her balls dangling below the table, hints of her cock being pressed against the table. Her plumper arse cheeks fell apart slightly due to their weight, a tight winking arsehole enticing Harry. Looking back at Harry, she smiled, her horniness and desire to cum having been building for weeks now taking over as she purred, “Now fuck my ass, big boy!”

Harry was as eager as Ginny, taking a step towards her bent over form, his hand grazing across her bum. Savouring the sweet, soft sensation of her skin and the plump weight behind her cheeks. Moving his hand between her cheeks, her pulled one to the side, soft squeezing the handful of flesh, her winking arsehole taunting him. Letting her cheeks fall back into place, a red hand print from his firm fondling lingering on her pale arse. The way her flesh softly bounced back into place was intoxicating and the pleasure of his groping was succulent in Ginny’s mind. Shifting her hips ever so slightly forwards, she pretended as if she was fucking the table, using the friction between her stomach and the wood to make please her.

“Go slow… It’s been a while…” Ginny purred, closing her eyes as she felt Harry’s hand pry her bum cheeks apart, prodding his cockhead against her arsehole, the collection of saliva and pre-cum acting as lubricant. Smearing it up and down her wrinkled hole, he nervously pushed forwards slightly, his heart racing at the prospect of losing his virginity to the young girl.

Both of them took a deep breath as Harry slowly pushed forwards, feeling her tight ring slowly expand, slowly parting to accept his bulbous tip. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, revelling in the soft pressure building at her tightest hole. Feeling her arse open to accommodate his tip, she gasped, feeling her ting wrap snugly around the first inch of his cock, her ass accepting his cock with a certain ease. The feeling of cock inside her wasn’t a new sensation, but one she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Breathing deeply, she adjusted herself ever so slightly, the sensation and promise of being full of cock sending ripples through her body.

Resting his hands on her hips, Harry began to slowly push his cock inside her, watching in awe as her ass slowly swallowed his cock. Pushing forwards gently, he eased inch after inch of his cock inside her, the saliva acting as a sufficient lube, Ginny’s cock leaking pre-cum onto the table as Harry slowly pulled her back onto his cock. Her arse cheeks folded around his dick, massaging it as it slipped deeper and deeper inside. Finally, his crotch pressed firmly against her soft bum, his bristly hair grazing her skin. Moaning together at the sensations, Harry having his cock enveloped in a tight, warm hole and Ginny being full of a thick piece of cock again.

Shifting his cock slightly inside her made Harry moan loudly, the building desire to slide his cock back out of her and back in taking control. His meek understanding of sex was founded purely on the smutty magazines Dudley had left in his old room when Harry moved into it and they were egregiously over exaggerated and even cryptic in some ways. Pulling his hips back, he felt her hole slowly release his cock, the tightness becoming a sumptuous haven for his cock, one he longed to fill again as his cockhead almost exited her hole. Running his hands along her back, she arched it, pushing her cock harder into the table as Harry waited for a moment, teasing her with his cock. Moaning in unison, he slid his cock back into her, the welcoming hole loosening slightly, accepting his cock far easier. As he slid it all the way back in, each inch of her tightness making him moan louder and louder, his balls softly slapped against hers as he collided with her arse ever so softly.

Slowly building up a gentle rhythm, Harry was careful not to hurt the young girl, even though his cock was begging to be pleased with a faster fuck. Easing his cock in and out, the two moaned loudly together, revelling in the sweet pleasures they were offering each other, soft slaps filling the room, the sound of their balls bumping together, slight tingling sensations running along their shafts with each collision. Harry’s hands were roaming wildly as he soft thrust into her, whereas Ginny’s had curled, clawing at the wooden table, trying to focus on the pleasure, the slight pain of his entrance dissipating into a wealth of orgasmic pleasure.

Each thrust ground Ginny’s cock into the table, her cock getting jerked off in a way by her flat taut stomach and the polished wooden surface. Her breasts were also pressed against the table, her nipples rubbing against the surface, eliciting soft bursts of pleasure as her tits were squashed against the table. Harry’s hands ran along her back, brushing against her breasts, before even dipping down between her legs and softly fondling her balls, his confidence rising within him as he explored every inch of her body, his thrusts getting deeper and deeper. In between pleasured moans, Ginny managed to murmur, “Faster… oh please, faster…”

More than happy to comply, Harry quickened his thrusts, his balls slapping louder against as he dribbled pre-cum inside her with each pounding thrust. Grunting in pleasure, Ginny felt her body get pushed hard and more forcefully along to table, Harry’s cock pushing the table slightly forwards. The quickening thrusts brought Ginny’s much desired orgasm nearer and near, her body tingling, her cock twitching in preparation for her long-anticipated orgasm. Harry wasn’t too far off and the tightness of her arse was only bringing him to an end swifter.

The chorus of wild slapping sounds and grunts and moans filled the room as they panted loudly, their bodies starting to glisten with sweat as they pounded into each other. Any idea of pain had disappeared from Ginny’s body as pleasure flooded her senses, each powerful thrust of Harry’s hips bringing her closer and closer to cumming. Panting loudly, Harry returned his hands to her hips, pulling them back to meet his wild thrusts, his balls brimming on the edge of his orgasm. Unable to hold it off any further, Harry thrust deep into her arse, pressing his crotch tightly against her bum and unloading shot after shot of cum into her hole. Groaning loudly, Harry emptied his balls much to Ginny’s dismay as she felt herself teetering on the edge. Through clenched teeth of pleasure, she breathed, “Keep going… I’m almost there!”

Hearing her words, he continued to thrust into her, his cock a little softer than he would have liked. Frantically pounding into her bum, Harry wanted to make her cum. Dropping his hands between her legs, he massaged her balls, passing them from finger to finger and softly squeezing him, his cock softening far too quickly for his liking. His face contorted in pleasure as his orgasm sensitive cock continued to pound in and out of her.

Ginny felt his hands on her balls, bringing her to the tipping point. Moaning loudly, she felt he cock twitch wildly, spurting strand after strand of cum. Having been building up for weeks, she unloaded across her stomach and the table, strands landing on her breasts and even one making it alongside her head. Continuing to grind into her arsehole, his cock almost entirely softened, Harry joined Ginny’s moans as they subsided. Having drained her balls of cum, Harry let them go, pulling his cock out of her arse, a dribble of cumming running down her leg from her load.

Breathing wildly, he stood by the table watching Ginny lay there, thoughtless. A few minutes passed before she pushed herself up onto her feet, strands of cum all over the table and several on her stomach and tits. Going over to Harry, she wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close as they admired their handiwork, a smile growing over Ginny’s face, “Thanks for that…”

“Any time…” Harry breathed, meaning it. Knowing full well that she intended to cash in on her three shots at him. He only hoped they would have more encounters before then and after the third one as well. Because she was right. This would certainly make the year more interesting

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The old wizard’s stall was surprisingly small, yet crammed with several assorted trinkets. Jewellery and dusty old books sat stacked, lopsided as they balanced unevenly on a wealth of interesting relics of the past. Browsing through the piles, Hermione found it impossible to choose anything, every item seemingly drawing her to them even if they appeared worthless. Despite the wealth of obvious rubbish, she found that each one strangely appealed to her.

Rifling through the piles, she found a small leather notebook, bound by a small golden chain, an ornament dangling from the end. It was reminiscent of the female sign and male sign bonded together, yet wisps of gold portraying magical energy floated from the top, held in place by a charm. Opening the notebook, she found it too be blank, yet oddly intriguing. Closing the notebook, she stowed it under her arm, continuing to look for something to take to Ginny, something she’d like.

Across on the other side, Ron had found a small leather wallet. Inside was a small thin piece of black rope and a small scrap of paper. Taking the paper out, he read it, his mind confused yet oddly intrigued by the obtuse words:

_“In privacy and comfort, withdraw the swatch of rope. With intent and motivation, utter the incantation, ‘Tyis Restricamor’ and revel in an hour of use. Careful with use, for the sight can be truly intoxicating…”_

Debating whether or not he should purchase the wallet, he felt drawn to it, approaching the elderly wizard and giving him a few sickles, almost unknowingly doing so before sliding it into his back pocket and waiting for Hermione to finish her search for Ginny’s present.

Retrieving a silver ring, Hermione watched in awe as she put in on her finger, the metal band expanding to fit her finger. Moving to slid it over her wrist, the ring expanded fitting snuggly, yet not uncomfortably around her wrist. Moving it along her arm, she watched it continue to expand to fit her forearm and then up to her bicep. Enthralled by the ringlet, she debated buying it for herself before deciding that it would be a better present for Ginny, Hermione payed a galleon and few sickles for both her item and Ginny’s.

Turning around to find George and Fred, they found them behind the counter a large green bottle, inlaid with elegant and detailed silverwork, winding around the glass. The liquid inside sloshed and bounced around of its own free will, dancing along the glass, glowing ever so slightly. Fred coughed up a fortune, handing a handful of sickles to the man before admiring the bottle. The wizard disappeared inside his tent, retrieving a large leather bound book, emblazoned with a silverwork image of the bottle. Handing it to George, he explained the two came together before sending them on their way, their faces lighting up with excitement.

Not bothering to ask, Hermione led the way back, getting a good distance in front of the three Weasley brothers, Ron desperately wanting to know what it was, but the twins acting obtusely and weaving only complex riddles about the bottle. Hearing them argue in the distance, Hermione threw open the door to the tent, her eyes landing on the Kitchen table and the two-people standing beside it, naked, their cocks softening between their legs as cum dribbled down their shafts, “Harry! Ginny! What the hell!”

“Hermione…” Harry said, his hand jumping to his cock as he tried to hide himself from her. Ginny was slower to react and almost not as worried about her seeing them naked. Stammering nervously through his sentence, Harry said, “It’s not what it looks like!”

“Merlin’s beard…” Hermione exclaimed glancing back out the tent to see the three Weasleys getting uneasily close. Panicking, Hermione sped through the tent, quickly gathering their clothes, worried more about Ron seeing Harry with his sister than anything else. Flinging the clothes into her and Ginny’s room, she turned to them and said, “Quickly, before Ron gets back. I’ll clean up the table.”

Ginny and Harry leapt quickly into Ginny’s room, closing the curtains behind them for some privacy. Standing their naked, Harry’s hand riffled through his hair, realising one of his best friends caught him and Ginny practically having sex and his other best friend almost caught him. Turning to Ginny, he smirked, the pair of them breaking into a slight chuckle before laughing openly. Ginny broke the hysterics, saying, “Did you see her face?”

“She looked like she was about to faint,” Harry smiled, sitting down on Ginny’s bed, Ginny quickly joining him as they sat their together for a moment. An intimate moment after a definite shock. Their lips lingered near each other’s for a brief moment, before they were interrupted.

“What were you two thinking! Out there in the open! We have bedrooms for this very reason! And you Harry Potter! Your best-friend’s sister? What were you thinking? Doesn’t matter, I don’t want to know, just… make sure he never finds out about this. I can’t imagine having to sit between the two of you during that,” Hermione shrieked just loud enough to be a little intimidating, but not loud enough that Ron would hear. Pacing back of forwards, she glanced at the two still naked on the bed before picking up Harry’s jeans and throwing them at him, “Put your clothes on!”

“Yeah, sorry…” Harry said nervously, quickly grabbing his clothing and dressing himself as Hermione turned her back to give them a bit of privacy. Doing the same, Ginny gave his cock a soft squeeze before he stuffed it into his jeans, winking coyly as she did so. Pulling on her panties, she got dressed turning to Hermione.

“You must remember the warnings Mcgonagall gave everyone in first year? You must be getting to the point where your hand… isn’t… making do?” Ginny asked, somewhat concerned. She knew the thresholds. Girls usually hit the point where their hand didn’t make do during their third year and Hermione was going into fourth year.

“I’m not talking about this. Especially in front of Harry. It’s private stuff,” Hermione says as Harry finished dressing himself and she turned around to face them.

“I’ll meet you guys outside. Pretty sure we should be heading out to the cup about now anyway,” Harry said excusing himself, turning to Ginny and sharing a brief smile before going to meet Ron and the rest of Weasley family. Hermione was far too worked up about Ginny and Harry to not have something going on and Ginny was near certain that she had hit the point that Mcgonagall was describing.

“I’m just worried, that’s all,” Ginny said, before Hermione brushed her hand of her shoulder striding towards the doorway stopping just shy of the living room to turn to Ginny.

“I’m fine. And for your knowledge my hand works fine,” she said storming out to meet the rest of the family, knowing full well that everything she had just said was absolute nonsense.


	2. Sexual Necessity

The final few steps were what made the climb worth it. Stepping into the Top Box, the whizzing air of the dizzying heights, simply astounding, the entire pitch folding out in front of them. The sight was wondrous to behold as they slowly shuffled their way past the other fans, watching the stadium light up in a flicker of lights showing support in either red or green.

So, stunning a sight, had etched a grin permanently on Harry’s face, despite the fact it had been fixed on long before they even set eyes on the stadium, the toothy smile instead being born from his close proximity to Ginny. The pair had drifted slowly apart out of hesitation, their nerves getting the better of them as they glanced back and forth between Hermione and Ron, wondering how much she told him if any. In the lack of a furious outburst, the pair thought it safe to talk and found themselves speaking in hushed tones towards the back of the group as they made their way to the stadium, careful not to arouse suspicion, especially from Ron’s whose temper would not be kind if he discovered what Harry and his youngest sister had done.

Hermione shared a disapproving look with Harry and Ginny occasionally, shaking her head before motoring on. The fact that Ginny would engage in such lewd activities in such an open space astounded her, despite her own bulge rising between her legs upon the sight of the two-standing naked in the open. While Hermione suffered similarly to Ginny, the problem that plagued all witches, plaguing her. But she was absolute in believing there were ways to find release beyond violating the sanctity of her first ever sexual encounter. She wanted it to be romantic and passionate, not some quick fuck so she could get her fix. She had spent her past year, pouring over books on how to bypass the necessary change from her own hand to another’s, but nothing helped.

“What you said back at the tent? About how Hermione must have hit the point where she can’t… you know? Do it herself? Is all that true? How long has she been unable too?” Harry asked, leaning into Ginny and whispering after a spiky stare from the bushy-haired witch. She seemed more agitated than angry about he and Ginny, but Harry could never tell with women, let alone Hermione. It was a wonder things happened like they did with Ginny.

“I don’t know how long, but she’s always seemed a bit frustrated this summer. It usual hits in your fourth year. Must be hard for someone like her. I’ve tried to bring it up, hell I even implied I would… help… if she needed, but she didn’t even want to think about the subject. As if it was taboo,” Ginny replied as the Weasley family ground to a halt, finding their seats amongst Ministry officials and various other important wizards and witches, the Minster himself amongst them. And of-course, the Malfoy’s who engaged Mr Weasley for a moment before drifting to minister like a pack of rats, the palpable air of snobbery hanging thick in the hair. Shaking it off, the Weasley family ignored the family of gits, turning to watch the pre-match celebrations.

“Help? Now that’s a sight to imagine,” Harry chuckled, glancing over to Hermione. Harry stood in between Ginny and Ron, with the bushy-haired witch standing on the other side of Ron, patiently watching what was happening down below. Blushing red, Ginny playfully slapped Harry’s shoulder, nudging him back as he chuckled to himself, the lewd sight of the two girls together, pleasuring themselves bringing his own cock to life.

“Oh, shut up… It would have been two friends getting a job done, so that she doesn’t explode uncontrollably. Nothing sexy about it,” Ginny breathed, trying not to let Ron hear her hushed whispers, while Harry laughed to himself, watching Ginny defend the unwanted subtext of her words.

“Yeah, I understand. You probably wouldn’t have even enjoyed because you’re such a good person, just like how we weren’t enjoying ourselves. Just getting a job done, eh?” Harry smirked, as Ginny nudged him again with her shoulder, her hand grazing his as they chatted, quickly pulling away as they feared Ron’s gaze landing on them.

“Blimey! What are they?” Fred exclaimed, leaning forwards, his eyes drawn to the pitch as it was flooded with hundreds of people. They were young women, beautiful and elegant, dancing across the grass with grace as if they were floating. The stadium almost fell silent as they moved across the pitch, their beauty unparalleled by anything, Harry’s mind clouding, completely forgetting about Ginny and Ginny completely forgetting about Harry, ogling the women’s beauty as they glided towards the exit. Harry couldn’t help, but be drawn to their figures, slim, but with large bouncing breast that hung so perfectly, it was clear they were unsupported. Their arses accentuated the perfect hourglass figure, with their dresses leaving nothing to the imagination, cut short an inch below flashing.

“Veela…” Mr Weasley sighed as they left, not nearly as affected by the youngsters, Hermione even craning her neck to try and see them as they left. Harry’s trance was stirred by a hand softly squeezing his cock. Turning to Ginny, he saw he smiling devilishly retracting her hand as she bit her lip.

“Someone’s excited…” She teased, Harry’s attention not only drawn towards her crotch and the sizable bulge running down the thigh of her tight jeans. Crossing her legs as she noticed how visible it was, Ginny blushed, nudging Harry as he gave her suggestive look, implying that she was far more excited than he was. As the two giggled ever so slightly, their conversation was interrupted by Ron, “Eh, sorry mate… Need the bathroom.”

“Oh, right…” Harry said as Ginny stood up allowing him to move out the way to let Ron escape to the bathroom. Watching him hurry away, he seemed lost, turning wildly before remembering exactly where the bathroom was. Confused, Harry turned back only to see Ginny crying her eyes out in laughter, Fred and George sharing their chuckle, but far more discreetly. Mr Weasley oblivious to whole endeavour focussed on the Irish mascots, the Leprechauns quickly winning the crowds over again. Turning to Ginny, he asked quickly, “What’s so funny?”

“I guess the Veela must have really ‘got’ to him,” She smiled, wiping her eyes as the twins both snorted loudly at what she said, glancing over to the bathroom, seeing Ron enter rather quickly. Cluing into what she was saying, Harry broke a smile only to have Ginny lean and say, “I was going to suggest we have a trip to the bathroom, but it appears we’ve been beaten too it…”

Confused, Harry glanced behind him, his eyes widening as he saw Hermione, blushing heavily speed quickly towards the bathroom, in her addled mind forgetting which bathroom was for witches and entering the one explicitly for men. Sharing a look, Harry couldn’t help but smile, hoping that the bathroom walls were soundproof enough.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione burst into the bathroom, grunting uncomfortably as she did so, her jeans tightening with each step she took. The bathroom was pristine white, spattered black onyx bricks replacing the constant shining sea of white with a checked pattern. Having not clued into her mistake, Hermione saw only two stalls in the entire bathroom, the walls lined with urinals. Strange as it may have seemed, it wasn’t all too different from the girl’s bathrooms, considering they could utilize urinals with ease, but the distinct lack of stalls should have been her first clue. Despite their ability to use urinals, witches often elected for the more private of venues, often still coming to terms with the thick piece of cock between their legs and their difference to the muggle world.

Out of the two stalls, only one was free, the other having been slammed in a hurry at it still wobbled on its hinges from the force of closing it. Glancing over her shoulder, she quickly took the free stall, locking it in a hurry as her hands leapt to the tight buttons holding her jeans on, the metal clasp bursting at the seams. Grimacing ever so slightly, she undid her jeans, breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure in her jeans was relieved. Sliding them down to her feet and kicking them off alongside her shoes, Hermione slid down onto the toilet seat, her boxers straining as her cock fought for freedom.

Moaning softly to herself, Hermione gently rubbed and squeezed her cock through the fabric of her loose fitting black boxers. Feeling herself harden fully beneath her own touch, she bit her lip, knowing full well there was someone in the stall next to her. Leaning back, her mind was flooded with images of the Veela, their bodies and accentuated features. She had read about them and how they exude sexuality their mere presence enough to entice people, Hermione included. Much to her dismay as well. She had managed to keep on top of herself for the summer, controlling her sex drive and managing to calm herself in times where she needed to jerk off, knowing full well that if she succumbed to such carnal pleasures, her hand would be futile. But now, the Veela managed to tick her over the edge and her hand was her best hope of any stimulation as she hoped to all hell that it would work.

Hooking her fingers inside her boxers, she relished the comparative freedom they provided in lieu of panties. Where Ginny often wore panties, even going so far as to own a thong if Hermione’s glance at her drawers was anything to go by, Hermione forwent the idea of the thin swatches of fabric with boxers being far more comfortable. Maybe not as sexy, but she was beyond the idea of ever letting a guy seeing her wearing them, at least until her moment of romanticism came about.

Quickly ditching her boxers, she let her bare arse press against the lid of the toilet, her cock flopping beneath its own weight slapping against her toned thighs, a smear of pre-cum stretching along her thigh. Softly groaning as her cock sprung free, she piled her clothes in the corner, wearing only her top once she removed her denim jacket. Deciding to keep her top on, she leant back, her hand wrapping itself around the base of her cock, holding it straight. Throbbing beneath her grip, she felt her shaft pulsing in dire need of relief, a bead of pre-cum rolling down her bulbous head as she slowly worked her hand along the shaft towards her head.

Standing tall at eleven inches, she was ever so slightly longer than Ginny, but for what she garnered in length ahead of Ginny, she lacked in width. Ginny’s cock outdid her in girth, but neither cock was really lacking in size with both cocks being above average, but far from obscene. Her hand tightened around her shaft, gently tugging her foreskin back and forth across her length, she stifled her moans, biting her lip, but growing less and less conscious of the fact that she wasn’t alone. Grazing her hand across her head, she lathered her hand with the copious amounts of pre-cum that left her cockhead shining, before using it as lubrication, stroking her shaft, spreading her pre-cum along her cock. Her shaft began to glisten as she picked up her pace, the sound of soft slapping filling the bathroom.

Soft whimpers left her mouth as she slowly pleasured herself, her hand driving careful and powerful strokes along her cock, whispers and hints of pleasure building in her as he balls slapped against her thighs. Her hand moved seamlessly back and forth across her shaft, making careful use of her thumb to glide over her tip, both teasing the most sensitive potion of her cock, but also collecting more pre-cum to keep her cock lubricated. Her head fell back against the wall, resting there as she instinctively pushed her hips upwards, driving her cock into her hand, fucking the tight ring her fingers made, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as the tips of her fingers grazed her cockhead.

She could feel her nipples hardening, poking through the thin fabric of her top and her bra much to her confusement. But she couldn’t care less. The pleasure building from her constant jerking, the slaps growing louder and louder, was enough for her to moan openly, her soft pleasured sounds filling the bathroom, joining the chorus of erotic sounds she was creating. Unbeknownst to her, amidst the rhythmic slapping of her own cock, another rhythmic series of slaps joined in, drowned out amongst Hermione’s louder sounds.

Reaching up to her top, she pulled his upwards, over her breasts, the hem kept in position by her somewhat sizable bust. At least for her age. Instead of going through the hassle of removing it, she simply freed her breasts. Unable to manoeuvre around to unclip her bra while still massaging her cock with the lustful intent she had built up, she withdrew her wand from the pile of clothes and in a haze of orgasm craving, sex addled mind, she used it to slice through the garment, the bra falling to the floor in three large shreds. One of the pieces softly fell, brushing itself underneath the gap between the two stalls and into the hands of the person beside her. Ron.

Having stopped what, he was doing upon the sound of the bathroom door opening, Ron let his cock flop against his thigh, sitting and waiting for the person to leave. Only they didn’t. Instead the familiar soft slaps filled the room, the same sound the room was filled with when Ron was alone. And as a soft feminine moan filled the room, Ron felt his hand drift back to his own cock, softly joining whoever was next to him in pleasing themselves. The idea of a woman in the stall next to him running their hands along their pussy, fingering themselves, rubbing their clit in the manner portrayed in the muggle magazines floating about the common room, while he jerked off was insatiable. His mind completely neglected the fact that the sounds filling the room sounded very unlike those of a tight pussy, but instead were that of a thick cock. Ron failed to realise, the naughty imaginative perversion of a fourteen-year-old boy carrying him away on a separate train of thought than that reality.

Gently fondling his own cock back to full mast, he jerked it softly, his length standing at nine inches, comparable in width to his sisters, yet the comparison remained unknown to him. Playing with his cock, he imagined a Veela had mistakenly entered the bathroom and occupied the stall next to him, the Veela having been the trigger for his sudden escape to the bathroom. An unknown factor in terms of Veela, even unknown to Ron was their accentuated effect on those having not been sexual stimulated for extended periods of time. Hermione was most prone to their abilities, followed quickly by Ron who since having been in the company of Harry for a portion of the holidays, had had to restrict his teenage pleasures down considerably due to lack of privacy.

The images of a particular blonde Veela striding across the field came into his mind, the idea of that particular one arousing him even further as he stroked his cock with more fervour. Next to him, Hermione’s mind was a haze of pleasure, her cock throbbing in desperate need of release. Her free hand had taken to one of her breasts, massaging it, her palm grinding into her nipples as she rubbed her soft flesh. Adverse to the idea of her nipples being used for pleasure, Hermione instead favoured the fleshy handfuls, taking to playing with them squeezing them softly between her fingers. She continued to slide her hand faster and faster along her shaft, even going so far as to dribble saliva over her hand to speed up the pleasure.

The orgasm building in her stomach had ground to a halt, the succulent pleasures of her hand still building, but never surpassing the well inside her. She had hit the point. Her body was still rife with pleasure, but she could feel something within herself keeping her orgasm from bursting free. As if she stood on the very precipice of cumming, but her body neglected to take the last step. Her hand futilely sped up, her mind growing hazy through her desperate need to cum. Gritting her teeth, she stroked her cock with increased fervour, her face growing red with strain, her free hand even going so far as to rub her nipples, the added pleasure bringing her no closer to cumming. Letting her cock flop against her stomach, she threw her head back, cursing loudly, “Fuck! Fuck…”

“Hermione?” Ron exclaimed as he heard the person speak, the familiar tones of his bushy-haired friend echoing throughout the entire room. Strangely enough, Ron’s hand lingered on his cock. Having stop stroking himself, he simply held his shaft, feeling it pulse beneath his fingers as he realised just who was beside him, playing with themselves alongside him.

“Ron? Oh, my god! Am I in the… oh god! How long have you been here? No don’t answer that? I’ll just… eh erm… I’ll just go…” She says hesitantly, knowing that her cock wouldn’t rest, that pit within her craving release. Her mind was already distracted, still lingering on sex event though she had far more pressing things to worry about. Instinctively covering her breasts as if Ron was watching, her mind tried to focus on the base emotion of embarrassment, but it lingered on the idea of an orgasm. Much to her dismay as she realised how wrong the situation was, yet the part of her who was logically thinking wasn’t in control.

“What’s wrong? You swore… loudly. You never swear…” Ron said, quickly without thinking, the part of him that was concerned taking control, stuffing his cock back inside his trousers as he realised that there must be something wrong if Hermione was like that. Even he wasn’t stupid enough to not figure that out.

“I was frustrated… with… doesn’t matter. We should go watch the match. People will be wondering where we are,” Hermione said, the logical side of her mind urging her to go and get dressed, while the naughtier part, the part that had been starved for an orgasm for weeks urged a more perverse thought. Fuck Ron. As soon as it came, Hermione thrust it aside, her mind rifling through reasons why she shouldn’t. Every reason fell through as her naughtier side practically screamed at her to do it.

“Frustrated with what? You know you can tell me,” Ron asked, genuine care in his words as Hermione blushed wildly, debating with herself. There was the part of her who wanted to just leave, but a louder part that wanted her to invite Ron in. What if she let him see her and if he elected to help of his own volition? She wouldn’t be doing anything. He’d be the one starting things even if she gave him a little nudge. Deciding that it was the only logical way forwards, despite knowing deep down that if it went wrong, it would go cataclysm.

“Erm…I suppose you could… eh… come see. If you want, that is…” Hermione stammered, adding the last portion quickly, so as to defer any responsibility.

Ron’s eyes widened as he realised what she was suggesting. She had been playing with herself and was now inviting him into the same stall as her. In Ron’s teenage adolescent mind this meant one thing. That and all the unattainable lewd scenarios displayed in the magazines he often saw, had skewed his perception of these kind of scenarios. Practically leaping out into main portion of the bathroom, he heard Hermione slowly open the door and as it swung open just enough, Ron laid eyes on the truth. Sliding down from her pert breasts, he felt his cock hardening until he laid his eyes between her legs and on her thick, rock hard cock. Strangely enough, the idea of a woman with a cock had crossed his mind before and he found himself surprisingly open to the concept. Yet In practice, when it was flung on him, not so much, “Blimey… is that a…a, you know?”

“Yeah! It’s a penis…” Hermione exclaimed, her heart sinking as she suddenly realised just how she expected Ron to react. Even the orgasm crazed side of her body realised that this was how he was going to react in retrospect. Ron leapt back, his eyes widening at the sight as Hermione grabbed her jeans to cover herself up, “I know it’s hideous and of course you would react like that, why would I think you wouldn’t. Any guy would be like that if they saw a girl with a penis instead of a vagina…”

“No, it’s just.... I didn’t expect you to be naked. Hell, I’d probably have the same reaction if you know… it was a… vagina,” Ron explained, seeing Hermione blushing heavily at his reaction. Playing down his startled reaction, he lied about it being the shock appearance of her cock and tried to play it down as normal before he noticed something interesting that she said, “How did you hope I would react?”

“I don’t know… this is stupid… Honestly, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’ll just get dressed,” Hermione said, moving to close the door, her cock flopping into view, causing her to focus on covering herself. Grabbing her top, she pulled it back over her breasts as Ron stopped the door with his foot.

“Wait… you said you were frustrated?” Ron said, trying to continue the conversation, realising that Hermione was a little self-conscious due to his own reaction.

“Well… I can’t… I can’t cum. I can do all the other stuff, but when it comes to the end, I just can’t. Eh, Witches get to a certain age when they can’t exactly finish themselves,” Hermione explained, nervously stammering through word after word, trying to stop herself from continuing, but finding Ron’s growing interest working in her favour. Ron slowly began to piece everything together.

“You were hoping I’d help you, weren’t you? When you told me to come see?” Ron said, burying his head in the crook of his elbow as he debated what he was saying.

“A part of me… But that’s stupid and wrong. Besides we’re friends, it wouldn’t be right… It was stupid to even think that you’d do that,” Hermione said, moving to close the door yet again, but once again Ron stopped her as he made a bold suggestion.

“Don’t be like that, Hermione. I’d be more than happy to… you know? Help out?” Ron stuttered, hesitant to look at Hermione, even though what he was suggesting would bring them closer than simply looking at each other.

“Really?” She asked, looking up at him hopefully, dashing Ron’s hope that she would politely decline, despite the part of him, strangely intrigued by the sizable cock between her legs and the petty side that was blushing due to the fact that she was bigger than he was.

“Yeah, could be fun. Besides how hard can all that be. I’ve gotten pretty good at using mine. Same thing, different… cock…” Ron mused, as he finally looked at Hermione, seeing the flicker of a smile as she acknowledged his awkward attempts to defuse the situation, her heart racing, giddy even, at the prospect of finally getting the chance to orgasm after so long.  
“Eloquently put, Ronald…” Hermione smirked as she let the door swing open, Ron taking a step in, but not deciding to close it. At this point, the prospect of anyone interrupting them was beyond either of their consideration and the erotic experimental air lingering between them was all that they were focussing on.

“So, how does this all… happen?” Ron asked timidly, expecting to start of slowly touching each other, exploring bodies, the whole experimental scenario as they grew accustomed to each other before one of them bent over and presented themselves. Him banking on Hermione offering to present herself, although certain logistical errors presented themselves as he wondered where he would put it. Some girls liked it in their arses, but it was often something romantic that couples grew into through trust. Not the first thing that they leapt into.

“Well, you could start on your knees?” she said rather quickly, the lustful side of her taking control as Ron’s eyes widened in shock. That wasn’t exactly what he meant by help as he glared down at the slick shaft, glistening with her pre-cum and saliva, shock still ringing in his head, “Woah, whoa? On my knees. You want me to suck it?”

“That’s the easiest way.” She lied, knowing full well that a simple handjob from Ron would tip her over the edge rather quickly, but she wasn’t herself, a slight dominant side showing, one that Ron clued into and strangely liked. He always played her off as the bossy, prudish type, but that was attractive in its own ways he started to realise. Unaware that she was lying about the easiest way and was simply wanting to cum, he remembered the fact that he agreed to help, eying up the whole, thick piece of cock.

“Okay… okay… just a lollipop… a big dick shaped lollipop,” he said, trying to convince himself as he sank to his knees, Hermione’s eyes widening as she saw him so willingly and easily succumb to the idea, almost as if he wanted to. Smiling, she gasped, feeling his hot breath on her shaft, she leant back, letting Ron slowly wrap his hand around the base of her cock, holding it straight up. Any erectness that had dissipated during their emotional discussion quickly returned, her cock springing back to life, harder than it was before now that it was in Ron’s hands.

Tentatively reaching forwards, Ron let his tongue slip between his lips, still shaking and hesitant to even touch her cock with it. Bottling his fears, he lay the flat of his tongue against her cock, running from the base all the way to the tip, curling the wet muscle around her glistening, pre-cum covered cockhead. Tracing his tongue across the tip, he expected the taste to be far saltier, at least by Seamus’s perverted accounts from what he had been ‘told’ by her supposed previous conquests, but it wasn’t. It tasted… palatable and as Hermione moaned loudly, he was spurred on, letting his tongue run along every inch of her cock, before settling on her head.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth wide, wrapping his lips around her head, his tongue pressed flat against the base of his mouth as he simply held her cockhead in her mouth. Trying to breathe, he found that her cock blocked his mouth and so he concentrated through his nose, his mouth softly sucking her tip as saliva built in his mouth. Using it to lather her in his mouth, he was spurred on by the number of grunts and pleasured moans coming from Hermione’s pleasured ridden face. Trying his hardest to shift his tongue, he unwittingly brushed his tongue against the flared curve of her cockhead, a deep throaty moan coming from her lips, prefaced by a loud erotic gasp as she subconsciously thrust her hips forward, implying where her desire lay.

Steadying himself, he slowly pushed his head down, holding her shaft steady as he felt her cockhead probe deeper into his mouth. He watched inch after inch slip past his curt, thin lips which were tightly spread around the thick shaft. As the third inch slipped inside, Ron’s throat began to object as he gagged and spluttered around her cock. The four inches buried in his warm velvety mouth were eliciting the most pleasure Hermione had ever felt, as she felt herself tip slowly towards an orgasm, the barrier preventing her from cumming disintegrating, the familiar, yet long unknown sensation nearing ever closer.

Reaching his limit on taking cock into his mouth, he focused on pleasuring Hermione, the soft moans and whimpers coming from her lips quickly becoming some of the most erotic things Ron had ever heard. The way she sounded and pleasure he gave her was intoxicating and only inspired him to do more. Mimicking some of the magazines, he slowly began to work his head back and forth across the three inches of her monumental shaft, focusing on her tip, often parting his lips from her cock only to attentively lick all across her head before delving back into the blowjob, secretly hoping to take a little more each time. Eventually, he managed to work a fourth inch inside his throat, much to his perverse joy, before Hermione took over.

Slowly sliding her hand into his hair, Hermione softly encouraged his movements, guiding his mouth along her shaft as she kept his temp and pace in check. The bossier side of her overtook her as she indulged in the pleasures of Ron’s mouth, making sure that her cock was grazed in the most sensitive areas. Ron couldn’t really complain and didn’t want to. His offer of help was so that he could help pleasure her and if she took control then that was fine by him. It was to be expect though. Slobbering over her delicious cock, Ron looked up at Hermione as she slowly pulled her top over her head, her naked body standing clear in the bathroom. He couldn’t see her clearly, but he felt his own cock twitch as she let her hand wander to her breasts, softly massaging the sensitive teats as she moved Ron’s head up and down her cock like an animate sex toy.

Pleasure began to consume and cloud her head as she felt the itch to lodge more cock inside Ron’s throat. Subtly at first, Hermione began pushing him a little harder whenever her cock prodded the back of his throat, whispering for him to swallow beneath her breath. But as the itch grew more unpleased, she snapped, thrusting forwards while pulling Ron’s cock towards her bushy crotch. His eyes widened as he felt his throat give way, seven inches of her length burying themselves down his throat. Gagging and convulsing around her cock, his throat was velvety and wet and tight. The perfect combination of delicious and wondrous pleasures enveloped her cock as she debated forcing his entire throat down on her cock, burying every inch she could, but ultimately decided to simply revel in the delicious seven inches she’d achieved so far.

Softly thrusting back and forth, she watched in awe as saliva spilled out of his mouth, dribbling over his chin as she fucked his throat. Much to her surprise, the only objection she had received was a startled push against her thighs as she initially thrusted inside, but now Ron seemed willing to her casual throat fucking. Accepting it, Hermione began rocking her hips back and forth, her cock prodding deeper and deeper into his throat, an eight-inch finding its way into his tight, wet hole.

Beyond the initial thrust, Ron felt himself slowly warming to the bossier side of Hermione, the more dominant side. There was something erotic about being dominated that set a fire in Ron’s cock and having throat used ever so slightly had a certain perverted twinge to it. Not that he’d ever let Hermione know, otherwise she’d grow fond of it. Her balls swayed back and forth with each pleasurable thrust, never more than two inches leaving her throat at a given time before sliding slowly and softly back in. Her orgasm-addled mind was slowly getting closer and closer to that sumptuous release, but she craved more. And the image of the redheaded boy bent over ready for her cock was plaguing her mind.

Slowly pulling her cock back, she watched him splutter over the last few inches, every inch of her cock slick with saliva, even the ones that weren’t lucky enough to be inside of Ron. Yet. Moaning at the cold biting air that surrounded her cock, she fell backwards on the toilet seat, watching Ron trying to recover.

“Oh fuck…” Hermione moaned as Ron fell backwards, saliva dribbling down his chin, strand still connecting her cock to his lips as she steadied herself against the wall. Choking through his words, Ron spluttered for a few moments, his voice a little raspy as he replied, “That was a bit rough Hermione… Jeez, almost choked me… Fuck…”

“Sorry… I don’t know what happened to me… I kind of just lost control,” She panted, the pleasure Ron gave her almost overwhelming as she neared her orgasm. He forced abstinence over the past few weeks neglected to make her more sensitive when it came to cumming, instead making her have to work it a bit harder.

“Don’t worry about it… just try not to choke me and all that…” Ron spluttered, clambering to his feet, his cock pressing hard against his jeans as he looked Hermione up and down, her entire naked body on show for him, from her breasts to her saliva slick cock, “What do we do next… I mean, beyond the mouth stuff…”

“Erm… we could have sex?” Hermione asked tentatively, knowing full well that she’d have to go beyond handjobs and blowjobs if she wanted to cum. However, her lusty side wanted Ron to bend over, letting her ride him instead of the other way around. And there was a part of Hermione who knew that even after his loving attention to her cock, he wouldn’t exactly be pleased about that suggestion

“You sure?” Ron asked, not wanting to be accused of pressuring her even though she had been rather roughly sliding her cock in and out of his throat, with him having very little control in the matter towards the end.

“I mean it’s not the romantic option I was hoping for, but it’s better than the alternative,” she sighed, her mind a little disappointed that this wasn’t prefaced with a romantic meal with someone she really cared about. She cared about Ron, but not in that way. At least she didn’t think so. But her mind was slightly changing. She had hoped she’d have been able to wait long enough to have that moment, but it was better than the alternative. And from the descriptions of what happens to witches who neglect the drive for relief, Hermione never wanted to even wanted to read about it again, let alone witness, let alone experience it. Brushing it from her mind, she turned to Ron who had stumbled back into the open part of the bathroom. Following him, on shaking, pleasure ridden legs, she timidly suggested, “I suppose you should get naked?”

His eyes widened as he heard those words drift from her lips, the words that he had only fantasised in his most private of moments. They were few and far between at Hogwarts, but he still revelled in the idea of Hermione acting like that in his presence and now he no longer had to fantasise. Almost ripping his clothes, he tossed his jumper and t-shirt to one side, battling against his jeans before dropping them alongside his boxers. Kicking his shoes and socks to one side, he stood there naked, his cock twitching at the prospect of being inside Hermione, the teenage dream he had lived in his mind, albeit slightly different that it was now, finally coming to fruition. Hermione admired his body, toned and not nearly as podgy as she had imagined. She would even go as far to say above average. More so than Harry, who when she saw him, appeared leaner and a little scrawny. And Ron’s cock was sizable as well. Larger than Harry’s, at least by her estimate. Returning to reality, she said quickly and to the point, “Bend over then…”

“Wait me? I thought I was going to…” Ron stammered, his heart racing unwillingly towards that idea, his cheeks clenching in anticipation and a little fear.

“It only works for Witches when we give,” Hermione quickly lied, not wanting to pass up the chance of fucking Ron, not after seeing how delectable he was beneath his clothing. She would deal with the aftermath of her lie later, but now she was only focused on the tight, welcoming hole that he was about to present her.

“Okay… just don’t ram it in…” Biting his lip, he agreed turning towards the sinks and slowly bending over, looking at himself in the mirror, his nerves settled by the sight of the slender, beautiful girl striding up behind him.

Hermione bit her lip as she admired Ron’s arse. Much to her surprise there was a lot to admire. Plump and fleshy, but in the good kind of way. The way that looked simply delectable. Tentatively, she reached her hands forwards, placing one on each of his cheeks, spreading them apart. His cock and balls dangled beneath, but her true prize lay winking at her. His tight puckered arse, untouched lay there before her, willingly. Breathing steadily, Ron waited as Hermione guided her saliva slick head towards his hole, gently prodding arse, begging for entrance.

Managing to secure the tip in a slight opening, Hermione slowly began to work it in. He was unbearably tight, his face contorted in discomfort as she tried to weave her way inside him, but to no avail. Trying to calm himself and relax, Ron tried to open himself up. Letting go of his ass cheeks, Hermione used both her hands to try and work the tip in, using her thumb to peel apart his arsehole, finally finding her entrance. The very tip of her cock managed to find a way inside and as she slowly pushed forward, she watched his unbelievably tight arse envelop her cockhead, wrapping snugly around her head, both lovers sharing a moan, Ron’s more in discomfort than pleasure.

It was strange. His asshole ached from being stretched, yet everywhere her cock touched was lit up with pleasure, his entire insides revelling in the new entrant. The pain from his ring being stretched was stronger than anything, but the hints of pleasure made it bearable. At least Hermione was easing him in, letting him warm to the sudden intruder. After a reassuring nod from Ron, she continued.

Holding him steady by the hips, she slowly began to push forwards, easing her cock slowly inside him. Inch after inch worked its way through his hole, the bulging thickness stretching him wider with each inch, albeit slightly. Groaning in pleasure, Hermione listened to Ron’s grunts as she made half of her cock at home inside him. The pleasure was unbelievable. The tightness, the softness of his insides were hugging and squeezing her cock delightfully, the pulsating convulsions of his adjusting arse doing wonders for her nearing orgasm. Softly thrusting the last few inches’ inside him, she pressed the fuzzy tuft of pubic hair against his soft arse cheeks, their balls slapping softly together as she gave him a moment to adjust.

Ron’s eyes bulged, but slowly drifted into pleasure as he grew accustomed to the length. Every inch that slid inside him brought pain, but suddenly her tip had ground against a sensitive spot, his prostate. Wealth after wealth of pleasure flooded his body as her cock teased and massaged his prostate, his entire arse filled with her cock. Thank god It was lubricated. As he adjusted, he felt her softly beginning to ease out, gently thrusting a few inches in and out of his ass, painstakingly slowly working them back in. While the devil inside her told her to pound his arse into oblivion, she stayed slowly thrusting back in, the light slaps of their saliva slick balls bouncing off each other.

Gently fucking him, Hermione’s eyes lit up when he elicited a soft moan. Taking this as her cue, she slowly slid her cock all the way out of his arse until only the tip remained snugly inside before easing it back in. Not wanting to increase the roughness or pace of her thrusts, she simply expanded into working every inch of her cock in and out of his clutching, willing arse, savouring each time his arse greedily enveloped her once more. Rubbing and pulling on the soft flesh of his arse, she revelled in the sounds of the balls colliding a little louder, but more infrequent. She relished each thrust, her cock trying to probe deeper, but only getting massaged by his glorious insides.

Clenching his fists, there was a part of Ron that wanted her to speed up. His cock was twitching wildly in pleasure, each grinding thrust against his prostate almost enough to tip him over the edge. That and the soft timid moans of Hermione, which grew bolder and bolder by the second as she succumbed to pleasure and perversion of the scenario. Speeding her soft thrusts up ever so slightly, she dribbled a mouthful of saliva across her cock, making sure it remained lubricated, ultimately speeding her thrusts up ever so slightly. But she didn’t want to hammer into him. She didn’t want to pound him until no tomorrow. Not until, they had grown accustomed to it. Even though the lusty side of her begged for it. Biting her lip, she decided to put it to a vote.

“Can I go harder?” Hermione whispered, bending over Ron, pressing her soft breasts into his back, sliding the entirety of her cock inside him in one thrust. Nibbling softly at his ear, she asked to use his hole, to finally get the orgasm she craved and the response she got was not only a yes, but a surprise in every respect of the word.

“Please…” he moaned, grunted as she shifted slightly inside him, the pressure of her cock against his prostate driving his mind crazing. The ache had all but faded, replaced by wave after wave of rousing pleasure, pleasure that was only halted by her caring question. As he murmured the word, ecstasy hanging in every word he breathed, he felt her breasts leave his back and her hips slowly draw themselves out of Ron. Feeling himself empty once again, he moaned, only to have his voice stifled by a rough, pounding thrust deep inside him. His voice disappeared entirely, replaced by a silent grunt of pure pleasure, a horny grin on Hermione’s face as she prepared her second thrust.

Pounding back in, a moan escaped Ron’s lips as he buried his head in the mess of hair above him, biting his lip to stop him from screaming in pain and pleasure. The slapping of their balls colliding filled the room, louder than ever, if slightly less frequent. Slower more powerful, thrusts shook both their bodies in pleasure, Ron’s given a wave of pure orgasmic delight with every thrust and Hermione’s pleasure becoming more a building wave. Groaning and grunting together, Hermione began to loosen Ron up, feeling her thrusts quicken in pace, the slaps echoing throughout the room growing louder and louder as their voices joined that chorus. Their moans were unrivalled as they forgot where they were, both simply craving orgasms as Hermione started to pull Ron’s hips back onto her cock, each thrust getting deeper and deeper thus, Ron’s cock swinging back and forth, the sensitive head often bouncing of his stomach adding another degree of pleasure to the comparatively rough sex they were having.

“Hey Ron, you’ve been a while. The match is about too… oh…” Harry said, as he opened the door and peeked into the room. The two had been gone for a while and Harry was curious as to what was taking them so long. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on Hermione and Ron, Hermione’s attention not even faltering from the task at hand as she slowly began to go harder, fucking Ron with increased fervour. Ron’s face went bright red as he tried to stop what they were doing, but Hermione kept going. Even in his panicked embarrassed state, Ron noticed Harry didn’t even seem surprised, a victorious smirk etched on his face as he said “Sorry guys, I’ll come back later I suppose.”

“Harry it’s not what it looks like!” Ron called after him through pleasure grunts, Ron’s cock twitching as Hermione set him back on track, his mind swamped with pleasure as her thrusts became rougher and more frequent, much to Ron’s tastes. Harry closed the door, a smirk on his face as he returned to Ginny, leaving his two best friends to their fun, hardly able to contain himself as he sat back down next to Ginny.

Ron’s mind quickly turned back to the task at hand as Hermione wove her hand into his hair, roughly jerking him back into position, making Ron moan at her more dominant touch. Even the logical side of Hermione had succumbed to the pleasure coursing through their bodies, every single part of her wanting to cum and cum hard. Holding Ron’s hips roughly, she made sure to keep him in place, roughly driving her hips back and forth, hammering her cock deep into his hole, her tip twitching inside him as her constant pre-cum lubricated his insides, making her deeper sawing thrusts easier to accommodate.

Fucking her new-found boy in his arse, Hermione gritted her teeth, making sure to get as deep as she could with each thrust, but also ensuring that every inch of her cock was withdrawn, before lodging itself back in. Her breasts, as small as they were, were bouncing wildly in their place, her nipples hard. Ron had started grunting loudly, his cock twitching, ready to cum, but wanting to feel Hermione cum first before her even dared. Out of simple respect for what he promised her. Her hands massaged his ass cheeks, plucking and pulling the soft cheeks as she spread his hole roughly in two, the pain starting to flare up inside Ron, only adding the pleasure.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Ron groaned loudly, his knees almost giving way as his cock pulsating, strand after strand of cum spurting out across the floor of the bathroom. His arse tightened around Hermione’s cock, making it harder for her to drive into him, but it didn’t deter her. She was adamant on milking her cock using his hole and as he came, his arse clenching, it simply made him tighter for her.

A few quick pumps into his clenching arse and she came, several long strands of cum painting his insides. The sensation of being pumped full of cum milked a few more drops from Ron as he collapsed, sinking to his knees, Hermione’s twitching cock slipping out of his hole. Not even having to touch it, Hermione spurted a few more strands of cum, landing on his arse, back and shoulders, even going so far as to land on his thighs. Every last drop squeezed itself out of her cock as she breathed rapidly, trying to recover from the orgasm. From the relief. Her mind began to clear as she realised how rough she had been and what she had done, a flair of embarrassment flushing behind her cheeks as she looked down at Ron.

“Wow… that was… something…” Ron grunted as he slid down onto the floor, wincing as his ass hurt from the light pressure of sitting down. His back was covered in cum, but much to both Ron and Hermione’s amusement, they watched the bathroom clean itself, the immaculate state returning due an innate enchantment. Smirking, he rested on his side, trying to find a comfortable way to sit as Hermione slid down beside him, her cock slowly softening, the relief of an orgasm becoming simply mind blowing.

“It really was… sorry about… being a bit rougher, I don’t know what came over me. I’ve not cum in a long time. I guess, I kind of lost it…” Hermione apologised her hand resting on Ron’s thigh, softly massaging his ass cheek. The sensitive, intimate touch was lost on Ron, but the fact that she could touch Ron like this without confusion or sudden shock meant more to her than that romantic moment she craved. Smiling, she looked up at his eyes, the pain of her less that gentle fucking still lingering, but the sentiment of his consent standing more powerful inside her.

“Don’t mention it…” he grunted, finding a position that didn’t sit to bluntly on his aching hole. The pain would pass, but the fact that he had sex with Hermione Granger trumped it all. Even if it wasn’t as he imagined it. Looking her in the eyes, he said, “I suppose explaining this to Harry will be a little awkward.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Hermione chuckled, casting her thoughts back to when she interrupted him and Ginny, knowing full well that if Harry tried to play out her and Ron as an excuse for anything, his secret may slip. And Ron would be far more unwelcoming that Harry ever be. Seeing as it was his little sister that Harry was balls deep inside. Ron was very protective. Smirking, Hermione also added, “Besides, he’ll have to get used to it… we have a whole year ahead of us…”

“A whole year? You’re not suggesting?” Ron said, his heart fluttering as she suggested a more extended relationship beyond that off this moment. Yeah, she might have needed a little help every now and again, but this implied a more permanent endeavour. Holding Ron’s cheek, she slowly leant in, pressing her lips against his, her cock grinding against his as they kissed passionately. Moaning softly into each other, Hermione broke the kiss, smiling as she said, “Far more romantic than I thought…”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

“You were right,” Harry smiled as he slid back into the seat beside Ginny, her eyes flying wide open as she glanced towards the bathroom, the Minster for Magic’s words echoing throughout the entire stadium as they chatted.

“Was I? So, you owe me five galleons?” she said ecstatically, the money being far beyond what she was concerned with, hoping to be able to suddenly develop the ability to see through walls in order to see into the bathroom. Tugging Ginny back into her seat, Harry smiled.

“About them having sex, yes. But you owe me the galleons…” Harry added, his smile growing even wider as her mouth fell open, gaping in shock and awe.

“No! He wasn’t?” she simply said, Harry having to hold Ginny in place to stop her from rushing to the bathroom to confirm what he was saying. It was less the fact that It was his brother, because with anyone else, she would have been far more disgusted than she was. But it was the fact it was Hermione, especially after the disapproving interruption she gave Harry and her.

“What would you expect?” Harry smirked as Ginny, craned her neck once more, the stadium erupting into applause as the snitch burst into life and players darted back and forth across the pitch, the World Cup beginning, “I can’t believe you bet five galleons on Ron being on top. You know he was in there with Hermione, right?”

“I don’t suppose I could pay in another way?” she smiled seductively, overacting the sexy demeanour to the point that it was laughable.

“No, I’ll take the galleons,” he laughed, winking at her as Krum almost burst through the glass into the Top Box as he fought the Irish seeker for the snitch.

“I can’t believe she gave me stick about you right before she went off and did this…” Ginny said, sulking ever so slightly as Hermione’s hypocrisy before the stadium burst into applause, the Irish chasers, coordinating an impressive manoeuvre, not only scoring, but knocking Krum of the trail of snitch.

“It’s probably for the best,” Harry said, an even bigger smile stretching over his face as he realised just how brilliant the situation was.

“How so?” she asked, both curious and dubious of his joy, the situation appearing to her as something that would make the year a pain in the arse. Well more so than Harry and her relationship, which up until this point had largely been about pain in the arses. Only the pain was prefaced by incredulous pleasures. She had no doubt Hermione and Ron would have a similar experience, but Ginny would only suffer from the two being together. That was until Harry mentioned what he was grinning about.

“We’ll, they’re gonna try to explain themselves to me at some point. And I’ll put ten galleons on the fact that that is gonna be the funniest thing to happen this entire year,” Harry smiled, offering his hand, which Ginny gladly took as she laughed at the idea of Ron explaining taking Hermione’s cock in ass. There was no chance that she was gonna miss listening in on that!


	3. Sinister Pleasures

The campsite erupted in plumes of smoke, the charred carcasses of tents, crumbling into ash as fire surged through the camp, rippling with noticeable control as it spewed from the tips of wands. Death Eaters strode like kings, their masks a ghastly white as fire raged bright. Ministry officials leapt forwards, surges of red light blasting towards them, only to be quickly cast aside. Swarms of people charged in all directions, some lunging for the safety of the treeline, other racing to grab their portkeys and others simple picking a direction and running.

However, amidst the chaos and destruction, Draco strode with purpose, pushing aside those in his way, his wand grasped tightly in his fingers. His father had told him to run, only he had different plans, his mind rushing through the quickest possible pathway. Breaking into a light jog, he burst through a crowd of people running for their lives, the noticeable lump of a body knocked unconscious below his feet. Striding straight across the lump, he darted around a collection of tents, arriving in what used to be a small collection of market stalls.

Rushing across the small clearing to a battered old tent, collections of wild rubbish piled high, an old wizard speeding back and forth as he shovelled what he considered his most valuable pieces into a small bag. Sheathing his wand, Draco began to riffle roughly through the mounds of rubbish, his hands brushing the piles to one side, his face flustered. The sinking feeling rose within his stomach as he began to realise what was happening. Unable to find it, he turned to the old wizard, bellowing over the sounds of chaos, “Where is it? Old man, where is it?”

“Where is what?” the man stammered fearfully in response as he slung his bag over his shoulder preparing to apparate at a moment’s notice. Craning his neck around his crumbling shelter, he caught a glimpse of the black hooded figures moving swiftly through the shell of the once mighty campsite.

“The ring? Where is the ring? I saw it here earlier!” Draco bellowed, the amassing group of robed men dancing through his peripheral vision as they neared ever closer. Seeing the man about to dissapparate in fear, Draco lunged across the counter, grabbing him firmly by the lapels of his robes and holding him In place.

“I sold it!” he said, the whites of his eyes showing as he saw the Death Eaters, stride slowly around one of the tents, chasing after a group of fleeing wizards. Shrinking into his robes to try and evade the sight of the twisted followers of the forgotten dark lord, he tried to free himself of Draco’s grip.

“To who?” he roared once more, his grip slackening on the old wizard, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on edge as he glanced quickly backwards. He could see the Death Eaters turning, their gaze landing on Draco and the merchant, the group slowly moving towards them.

“I don’t know! Some bushy-haired girl! Had a nice behind…” the old Wizard replied, his mind briefly clouded as he remembered the young girl to whom he had sold the ring. The throw away comment was enough to distract Draco, confuse him just enough that his grip dissolved allowing for the wizard to apparate. Cursing loudly, he slammed his fist against the table, several trinkets falling to the ground, before he turned to face the Death Eaters.

One strode directly towards him, wand drawn prepared to cast a spell only for another to wrench his arm away. Confused for a moment, the two Death Eaters, shared a brief look, shrouded behind their masks before the one who intend on cursing Draco, turned in the other direction beckoning the others to follow him. The hooded figure who had stopped the first, stared at Draco, their eyes briefly connecting before the Death Eater nodded. Despite the heavy adornments of robes and thick layers, the definite feminine curvature was apparent beneath it all.

Steeling his nerves, he turned and broke into a sprint, trying to curb his frustration. He could hear the screams and cries of those facing the Death Eaters slowly fade into the distance as Draco caught up with the crowds of people desperately trying to grab their portkeys. Pushing his way through the crowds, knocking person after person out of his way, he caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron, their faces flustered as the scanned the crowds. Before he could register the possibility that Granger could possibly be the Bushy-Haired girl, he felt his arm tugged to one side.

Glancing to his right, he saw Pansy, a small hairbrush in her hand. The look of panic was emblazoned on her face as she offered the brush towards Draco, her voice barely sounding over the panic, “Let’s go Draco!”

Grabbing the portkey, the two were suddenly pulled from their place amidst the crowd, their bodies lurched forwards and the spun through the air. Unable to distinguish where they were, the waited a moment, their bodies unnervingly nauseous. Letting go of the small brush, they quickly toppled to the ground, their bodies slamming painfully into the polish granite and marble of the Malfoy Manor. Grunting painfully, Draco head ached as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet.

“Are you alright Draco?” Pansy said instantly through a pained grunt, her back arching against the stone as she writhed in uncomfortable pain. The initial displeasure of the port-key wore of and was replaced by the hardened landing. Turning to face Draco who has leapt to his feet, awkwardly pacing back and forth across the main hall, his hand sweeping his hair back in a panic. Concerned, she called, “Draco? Draco say something.”

“I’m fine!” he spat, his mind rife with possibilities. He needed that ring and now someone had taken it before him, with nothing but a weak description to follow. Sighing heavily, he strode slowly up the stairs in silence leaving Pansy as she staggered to her feet, her footing shaky to say the least.

“Were those Death Eaters back there? I thought they all finished when you know who died?” she said as she sped after Draco, her leg almost giving away as she sprinted after the boy. The curious part of her overtook the caring and fixated lover as she fretted over the implications of the Death Eater’s return.

“Well obviously they didn’t,” Draco sneered, her distraction doing very little to actually calm him as he tried to plan out his next move. There would be hundreds if not thousands of ‘bushy haired’ witches that attended the World-Cup and narrowing them down to the right one would be nigh impossible.

“What’s wrong Draco? You’re all… flustered,” Pansy said as Draco rounded the corner. Snaking her arm around his neck, Pansy was quickly brushed away. Bursting into his bedroom, Draco stood there for a moment as Pansy caught up with him. A large four poster bed was in the middle of the room, dressed with black and emerald green sheets, the wood a darker shade to contrast the white marble floor. His desk in the corner was laden with hastily scrawled letters addressed to him, each one gibberish to anyone else who dared glance at them. A small bathroom led off from the side of the room. Catching up with him, Pansy draped herself over his shoulder lovingly cradling her head in the crook of his neck, “I could help?”

“No, you couldn’t…” he sighed, his mind fleeting back to Hermione. The odds of her being the one who bought the ring ranged from astronomical to downright unbelievable, but Draco found himself with no other choice. How many bushy-haired women did he know who also went to the cup. If he was going to search for all of them, he considered that he should maybe start with the one he knew.

“Are you sure?” Pansy asked a smiled stretching across her face as she tried to lean in for a kiss, hoping Draco might return the favour, only to have him wrestle his way out of her grasp.

“Yes!” he bellowed, frustrated. Circling his bed, he clambered onto the soft mattress, propping himself against the headboard as he contemplated his options. The room fell silent for a minute before Draco turned to Pansy expectantly, “Well? Why do you think we’re in my bedroom? Why aren’t you getting naked?”

“Really Draco? After all that you want to…” Pansy began, her mind struggling to figure out how after all that Draco wanted to have sex. Before she could finish, Draco interrupted, his voice almost tired.

“Just get naked…” he sighed, burying his forehead in his hand before looking back up at Pansy. She was dressed rather seductively. She wore a simple pair of jeans that appeared incredulously tight, framing he rather petite arse. She wore a tight black jacket over top of a black shirt, a pair of black boots protecting her feet. Regardless of what lay beneath, Draco found her to be somewhat attractive. Even if during his first encounter with the girl, his hopes of traditional sex were dashed. He had his reasons for picking Pansy and not some other Slytherin slut.

“Okay baby,” she smiled, her hips starting to sway, slowly at first. She turned her body, the swaying motion of her arse almost intoxicating as she dropped her jacket to the side. Flaunting what she had, she was quick to unbutton her shirt, draping it over her shoulders before peeling it slowly down her back. The emerald green fabric of her bra was swiftly revealed as she tossed the garment to one side, her show beginning to tire on Draco. The growing bulge between his legs longed to see some flesh. 

Bending at the waist, she pushed her bum backwards, slowly unbutton her jeans before peeling them back over her pert arse cheeks, the tight fabric of her emerald thong framing what flesh she had. Sliding her jeans down to her ankles, she drew her wand making swift work of her boots which slid themselves off with ease. Standing in only her underwear, a part of Pansy started to grow on the scenario, the past events of the evening slowly dissipating as the empowering feeling of eroticism took over her body.

Reaching behind her back, she unhooked her bra, the tight-fitting piece of clothing slipping away as she clasped it too her chest. Turning to face Draco, she adorned a sly smirk as she teased him with glimpses of her small chest. Seeing a flicker of annoyance in Draco, she dropped the bra, her small, rather flat chest falling free, each of her tits capped off with tiny little nipples. Gently massaging them as she danced, she hooked both of her nipples between her fingers, tweaking them slightly and pulling on them, watching Draco’s hand subconsciously paw at his crotch.

“Hurry up!” Draco snapped as he felt his cock harden exponentially. As Pansy gasped, almost startled, Draco let the dogmatic side of him take over, explaining himself and the fervour he was currently in, “I was planning to buy something at the cup… But someone else got to it before I could.”

Hurriedly sliding her fingers inside the tiny string of her thong, Pansy worked it down her thighs, dropping the pair of panties to the ground and stepping out of them. Her arse was a little flat, with hint of her tight little arse hole, ever so slightly agape from past experiences, winking from between her cheeks. However, down between her thighs lay her cock. Smaller than most, despite having hit the point where it would have grown to full length, Pansy’s shaft was currently flaccid, the mood of the moment dashed by Draco’s need for swiftness. It dangled at three inches soft and only four once hardened, much to Draco’s appreciation.

When he and Pansy first did this only a year ago, he was startled to say the least when her cock flopped out from beneath her robes. If it weren’t for the fact that he was horny, he wouldn’t have gone any further, but he begrudgingly bent her over and the pair lost their virginity together, much to Pansy’s excitement. But as Draco suddenly learnt the truth about his various female classmates, he became more and more disdainful, annoyed that he may never feel the touch of a woman’s pussy without sullying his cock with a muggle. So, he settled on Pansy, who’s cock remained amongst the smallest he encountered and the least noticeable.

Clambering onto the bed, she slowly crawled along the sheets, kneeling in between Draco’s legs as she smiled seductively up at him. His hand left his crotch, but was quickly replaced by Pansy’s swift hands. Unhooking his trousers, she peeled them down his legs a little before drawing his boxers slowly down his thighs. His thick shaft flopped against his stomach, his bulbous tip winking at Pansy as she wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his cock, holding him at full mast.

Standing at seven inches, Draco’s cock appeared far thicker than most. Whilst he had never measured it exactly, it was extraordinarily thick, much to Pansy’s enjoyment. Licking her lips at the sight, she slowly stroked her hand along his shaft, feeling it pulsate beneath her grasp. He had shaven his crotch and balls hairless, the thin wisps of silvery hair appearing unattractive in his eyes. And obstructive whenever Pansy’s mouth found itself wrapped around his cock. Which was more often than not if, Draco had anything to say about it.

“What was it?” she smiled, her eyes flickering as she let her hand slowly work its way up and down his cock, her hand drifting between her own legs as she softly squeezed and pawed at the small shaft she bore. Gently fondling herself, she brought her four inches to full mast, her hand focusing on the sensitive flesh of her tip. Laying her head on Draco’s thigh, she lazily stroked his cock, her lips pressing softly against the base of his thick shaft as she gazed doe eyed up at her lover. She felt her hand grow slicker as a dribble of pre-cum appeared from the tip of her cock, making her bite her lip in anticipation of a taste.

Parting her lips, Pansy wrapped them tightly around the tip of Draco’s cock, her tongue wrapping itself around his head, coaxing a dribble of pre-cum from the tip. Moaning loudly, Draco watched her slowly work her tongue across his head, her greedy little mouth savouring every drop of pre-cum that came her way. She had grown accustomed to the taste, even developing a desire for it. While she suckled delicately on his cockhead, she made sure to continue her slow methodical jerking, each movement milky more and more pre-cum for her to enjoy as she lathered his head with her saliva.

Adjusting her position, Pansy opened up her throat, the tight constricted hole ready to accept his delicious shaft. Slowly sliding her lips along his cock, she let inch after inch slip past her lipstick painted lips. Her tongue began to get trapped as his cock grew thicker, the muscle becoming pinned against the base of her mouth as she eyed up the base of his cock. She had grown experienced over the past year since their first encounter. Having managed to only work her lips across the first three inches of his cock, she soon trained herself to accept six, the last one still eluded her today. At least while she was voluntarily sucking his cock. She could manage the last inch if Draco was kind enough to offer a little… encouragement.

The sixth inch disappeared inside her throat before she began to gag and splutter, the last inch pushing her too far. Convulsing around his shaft, she withdrew to comfortable lengths, working her lips back and forth across his shaft. Her lip stick had made a ring around the sixth inch mark, a testament to her ability. Somewhat proud, she continued to work her lips and throat along his shaft, his tip continuing to spew pre-cum into her throat which she swallowed greedily, loving the taste. His balls would occasionally swing enough to slap her chin, but rarely enough to make a habit of it.

Closing her eyes, she focussed on moving her mouth methodically back and forth, the sensation of a thick shaft plundering her tight little throat causing her hand to start to speed up along her own cock. Jerking herself off with increased fervour, she looked up to Draco, only to find his gaze elsewhere, pondering something and ignoring the loving attention she was devoting to his gorgeous cock.

“A ring. A very powerful ring. Old fool probably didn’t even know it’s value. But someone else bought it before I could even get there,” Draco explained, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Pansy suckle on his cock, working her lips across his shaft. Her body may be lacking in the places he desired, but she made effort in learning how to suck his cock. Her tongue darted around his thick shaft as she slid her lips back and forth. The added pleasure was bringing his cock closer and closer to an orgasm, an orgasm he didn’t want to have until he had sunk his cock balls deep into her tight, little arse.

Drawing her lips slowly back along his shaft, she made sure that her tongue grazed every portion of his delicious cock before she popped the head of his cock out from between her lips. Moaning ever so slightly as she did so, she slid her hand along his shaft, her thumb rubbing back and forth across the tip of his cock, the simple touch enough to send shivers of orgasmic pleasure through his entire body. Removing her hand from her own cock, she brought it up to Draco’s balls, gentle fondling them, coating them in her pre-cum which was laden upon her hand. Smiling up at Draco, she gently stroked his cock as she tried to catch his attention.

“Who bought it?” she asked dumbly as she jerked his cock, her hand speeding back and forth across the sensitive flesh with ease, her saliva acting as the perfect lubricant. Planting soft kisses along his shaft, she pressed her lips against the tip of his cock, her tongue darting from between them to dance across the sensitive purple head. Biting his lip, Draco clenched his fists, her tongue curving around his bulbous tip eliciting a wealth of delicious pleasure.

Wrapping the tip of her tongue around Draco’s shaft, Pansy made special care and attention to lather every inch of his cock with saliva. Working her tongue slowly down his shaft, she made sure to continue sliding her hand up and down the shaft, using the saliva she coated it with as lubrication. Passing her thumb over the very tip of his cock, she smeared a small amount of pre-cum across her finger which she used to coated his cock to an even more lubed shimmer. As she neared the base of his cock, she smiled, seeing the ring of dark lipstick around the point of his cock that she had enveloped. A mark of her ability and a source of a certain degree of naughty, perverse pride.

Leaving his shaft, but continuing to stroke it, she wrapped her lips around one of Draco’s balls, passing her tongue back and forth across the sensitive organ, making sure to coat the entirety of his sack with her saliva. Popping the ball out of her mouth with an audible pop, she quickly enveloped it once more, playing with it as she passed it and out of her mouth, her tongue making constant efforts to please Draco. Moving onto the second ball, milked a few more drops of pre-cum from his tip, the pleasure building around his testicles.

Popping his second ball out of her mouth, she quickly latched her tongue back onto his shaft, sliding it back up towards his head. Giving his tip a few licks, she enveloped his cock once more. With no difficulty, she slipped six inches back into her throat, using her mouth to flex around his delicious shaft. Her hand latched onto his balls, while the other snaked its way around the one inch of his cock that she couldn’t swallow, gently stroking it. Bobbing her head up and down his shaft, she pulled her lips back up to his head taking a small breather before diving back for more of his sumptuous cock.

“The old man said it was some bushy-haired girl,” Draco moaned, his hand resting atop Pansy’s head as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Her eyes widened as she felt the force on the back of her neck and the all too familiar feeling of Draco’s grip. He began to slowly push her down, feeling her lips spasm around each inch of his cock that disappeared into her mouth. As she neared the sixth inch, she felt her throat begin to flex, tightening around his shaft, hesitant to take anymore. Draco had other ideas. Snaking his fingers amidst her hair, he forced her to bob her lips up and down for a moment before roughly pushing her head towards his crotch, the very last inch of his cock pushing back her defences as her lips pressed against the base of his shaven, hairless cock. Moaning he finished, “Fool dissapparated before I could ask anything else.”

Pansy’s throat began to spasm wildly as the last inch of his cock forcefully probed her throat. Unable to fight his grip, she tried to relax as much as she could, but found her throat would disagree. Saliva began to build in her mouth and she was unable to swallow it due to the large cock lodge deep in her throat. The width of his shaft was stretching her lips unbelievably as she tried her hardest to adjust to the thick piece of cock in her mouth. Draco let out a low and deep moan, the pleasure of having his entire cock submerged in a tight, hot, wet hole enough to make him want to fill her mouth to the brim with his cum.

Strengthening his grip around her hair, he began to slowly bring her mouth up along his shaft, dragging her unwillingly along his cock. Her tongue was pinned against the base of her mouth by the thick meat that was sliding out and as she finally got comfortable with amount of cock in her mouth, Draco slammed her head back down. His crotch came to meet her lips, the lipstick mark she had left at the sixth inch disappearing and instead being pressed against the base of his cock. Coughing around his cock, a strand of saliva slipped from between her lips, dribbling down her chin and even onto her pert, little tits.

Picking up in speed, Draco began to build a rhythm. Drawing Pansy’s mouth back and forth across his cock, using her mouth simply as a hole to sink his cock. Wrapping a second hand in amongst her hair, Draco began to thrust his hips upwards, fucking Pansy’s throat as he made sure every thrust sank every last inch of his cock into her throat. Her throat kept contracting around his cock, adding to his pleasure, but only serving to make her even more uncomfortable. Shifting her position, she pushed herself up onto all fours, her hand snaking down to her own cock.

Gently jerking herself of as his cock forcefully probed her mouth, her throat being used for Draco’s pleasure, Pansy began to moan around his cock. Rubbing her thumb back and forth across her tip, she moaned insatiably, sending orgasmic vibrations through Draco’s cock. Gritting his teeth, Draco let the pleasure and eroticism of the moment consume him, fucking Pansy’s throat with all his fervour. Tiring ever so slightly, he returned to a slow methodical rhythm, his orgasm edging nearer and nearer. Using his one hand to guide her along his cock, he thought about whether it could be Hermione.

“It could be Granger? I mean what other bushy-haired girl do we know…” Draco mused, his hand continuing to pull Pansy up and down, speeding up ever so slightly as saliva began to pour from her mouth, dribbling down the side of his shaft, lubricating it to a thin shimmer, “Or Lavender? No, she’d have no reason to buy a ring. Only reason a dumb slut like her would buy it is because it’s shiny.”

Taking his hand of Pansy’s head, he let her come up for air. Sliding her lips back along his shaft, she gasped wildly as she let his saliva slicken cock flop against his stomach, smearing across his skin. Breathing wildly, she felt her throat continue to spasm as she tried to steady her breathing. Her hand instinctively returned to his cock, jerking his saliva soaked cock with her hand, while her other hand had never even left her own cock. The idea of his Draco’s more dominant side aroused her, but she still longed for a more sensual encounter.

“It could be anyone. No doubt there is more than two bushy-haired witches in the world,” she spluttered as she wiped the saliva from her chin, her hands continuing to work them across both her and his cocks. Breathing heavily, she used the sheet to wipe as much of the saliva that had dropped down to her breasts, smearing her breasts with saliva and adorning them with a glossy shimmer.

“Yes, but if I’m going to have to search after all them for the ring, I may as well start with the ones I know!” Draco said frustrated, as he brushed Pansy’s hand to one side. Quickly throwing his suit jacket to one-side, he unbuttoned his shirt exposing his slim, somewhat athletic chest. Sliding his trousers down his legs, her threw the rest of his clothing to one side, flopping back onto the bed as Pansy knelt there patiently, her cock standing prominently between her legs. Gesturing towards his shaft, he said, “Now get on with it.”

Obediently, Pansy crawled atop Draco, straddling his waist. Sitting down against his cock, she pinned his shaft against hers, Draco grimacing at the unwanted touching. She had her own cock, but Draco rarely ever touched it. Only when he felt obliged did he do so. Gently grinding her body against his, she slid her cock against his, the ridges of both their shafts grinding against one another, a tiny glimmer of pleasure drifting through their bodies. Sliding a bit further forwards, she pinned his cock between her arse cheeks, his cockhead prodding her tight constricted rosebud. The simple graze was enough to make her moan, a drop of pre-cum dribbling from her tip and landing on Draco’s stomach, again to his disgust.

Lifting herself up, she grasped the base of his cock firmly, holding the tip snugly against her arsehole. Breathing deeply, she slowly probed her tight little hole, seeking entrance. Nestling it comfortably between her cheeks, she pushed it inside herself, the thick bulbous tip stretching her in that familiar yet unfamiliar way. The width of his head made her mouth fall softly open, a groan of painful pleasure hanging on her lips. Breathing deeply, she let the head settle inside herself, before letting go of his shaft, confident that it would remain lodged inside her tight little hole without assistance.

Moaning softly, Pansy began to slowly slide herself down his cock, feeling her tight little arsehole expand to accommodate the ever-thickening size of his cock. Draco’s cock was almost tapered, growing ever so slightly thicker as you reached the base. Whilst looking at it might not reveal this, accepting such a thick bulbous shaft into your arse certainly distinguishes the growing thickness. Having taken him with ease on many occasion, Pansy quickly grew accustomed to the size of his cock, the thickness stretching her just enough for hints of pleasure to be apparent, but not enough for her cock not to be swimming in pleasure.

Leaning down, she ran her hands across Draco’s chest, fondling his soft skin as she continued to ease herself down, inch after inch submerging itself in her ass. Groaning loudly as she felt her arse press against the base of his cock, his balls planting themselves against her cheeks, Draco and Pansy let their eyes roll close. He never tired of her arse and in a strange way he was rather lucky she had a cock. Everyone always bragged about anal being a perverse thing that no woman ever does unless upon special occasion, but Draco had lost count of how many times he had slid his cock inside Pansy’s tight little bum.

“So… what’s so special about this ring,” Pansy moaned as she slowly began to rise her hips up and down, easing his cock in and out of her arse, savouring each delicious, throbbing movement his cock made inside her. Biting her lip, she made sure to relish ever ridge and vein as it slowly slipped past her tight little hole. Steadying herself by planting her hand on his chest, she closed her eyes, lovingly moving her body back and forth with passion. Licking her lips, she felt only the tip of his cock nestled inside her, signalling her slowly and erotic descent. Each inch eased back inside her with little effort, the pain dissipating into pure orgasmic pleasure.

“I’m not entirely sure… But it’s powerful. And I need to get it,” he replied, her slow and passionate moves interwoven with an erotic performance not pleasing him as much as it did her. Her idea of pleasurable sex was skewed when it came to him. Begrudgingly allowing her, her moment of lust and pleasure, Draco ran his hands along her thighs, his thoughts drifting back to the world cup. He needed to get that ring. That much was sure. And every time the ring even entered his mind, his thoughts returned to that one Death Eater at the world-cup, the woman who saved him from a curse. The ring was very important to her.

“Well then why do you need to find it, if you don’t know what it is?” She purred as her arse once more pressed itself against his thighs. The entire length of his cock was submerged inside her again and she loved every inch of it. Sensually grinding her hips against his thighs, she moved his cock around inside her, each shift of her body sending pleasure coursing through her body. Her cock twitched and begged for attention and amidst her pleasure fuelled haze she murmured, “Oh…. Oh… Jerk me off baby…”

“It doesn’t matter why I need it. Just get on with it,” he sighed, snaking his hands around to her arse and lifting her upwards. The sudden shift brought a hint of pain followed by pleasure, but Pansy caught the message. Moving herself up and down his cock a little faster, she leant back, her hard four-inch cock, bouncing with each soft, pleasurable bounce she made. Out of a perverse obligation, Draco slid one of his hands around to her front, his long, bony fingers wrapping themselves around her shaft. He didn’t have to shift them far to encompass the entirety of her length, but began to soft stroke her shaft, squeezing tenderly around her tip. The added pleasure caused her to moan a soft moan, a sound that admittedly turned Draco on considerably.

The room began to fill with soft rhythmic slapping sounds as Draco’s saliva slick balls slapped against her arse and Pansy’s balls slapped against Draco’s stomach. Draco’s hand continued to move up and down her shaft absentmindedly. Unwilling to look as he jerked her off, he simply moaned and groaned alongside Pansy. She was moaning loudly as she sped up, each bounce eliciting pleasurable groan. The combined pleasure of Draco’s shaft lodged in her butt and his hand continuing to works itself along her shaft brought her closer and closer to an orgasm, an orgasm she had craved since the start of the World Cup.

Desperate to cum, she began to speed up, her bounces becoming faster and more powerful. Adjusting her position so that she rested on the balls of her feet rather than her knees, Pansy began to softly slam her arse down onto Draco’s cock, feeling his tip plunder deeper and harder with each powerful thrust. Draco’s other hand began to roam her body, caressing her skin, loving the sensation her soft flesh. Grasping her breast, he softly squeezed it before drawing it back down to her arse cheek. Softly pawing and pulling at the tight, pert handful, Draco swiftly and painfully slapped the flesh, adoring the sensation of it jiggling beneath his hand.

Gasping from the pain, Pansy felt her body flood with even more powerful pleasure as the sensation of Draco’s hand on her cock became amplified in contrast to the sharp burning pain on her bum cheek. Biting her lip, she let her face contort in pleasure, much to Draco’s annoyance. While she had a pretty face, she lacked the ability to keep it that way when she was having sex. It seemed to always contort in a way that made Draco uncomfortable. That combined with the fact that he despised jerking her cock made Draco lust for a change of position.

Sitting up, Draco pushed Pansy of his cock and onto her side. Squealing in confusion, she quickly figured out what was happening as Draco manhandled her onto her hands and knees, presenting herself from the best angle. Burying her head in the pillows, she let her hand drift between her legs. Softly jerking herself off, she waited for the pleasure of Draco’s cock to fill her back up again. Even the anticipation was enough to make her quiver as she bit her lip as she waited for the undoubtable wave of pleasure. 

Spreading her cheeks, he eyed up her tight bum, her constricted arsehole gaping from a moment before. Spitting on her arse to lube it up, Draco pressed his cock against her ass, the tip nestling itself comfortably in the open hole. Confident that it was going to remain, he slowly pushed forwards. Feeling her hole graciously accept his cock with no problem, he snaked his hands around to her hips. Gripping her tightly, he thrust forwards all the while pulling her back onto his dick. Her arse crashed against his hips, the entirety of his cock becoming submerged inside her instantly. Pansy’s eyes flew open while Draco moaned loudly, the sound of his balls slapping against hers ringing throughout the entire house like a bell.

Her voice disappeared from her mouth as her mind tried to adjust to the sudden and painful intruder. Despite the frequency at which they had sex, she never grew accustomed to the sudden intrusion, always finding the pain overwhelming in contrast to the pleasure. Breathing heavily, she brought her hand up from her cock, needing the extra stability as Draco began to move himself back and forth with the same fervour and power of his initial thrust. The room filled with the crashing sound of their bodies slamming together, the slapping sound of flesh becoming the chorus to which Draco fucked her.

Throwing Pansy’s more careful and decisive thrusts to the wind, Draco favoured a fast and hard approach, slamming his hips against her ass cheeks, the sound of his balls slapping against hers only serving to spur him on. The feeling of constantly being empty and then full of cock began to grow on Pansy as the first soft moan she could stomach left her lips, the pain still emanating through her body.

Forcing Pansy down onto her stomach, Draco pinned her cock against the soft bed sheets. The new angle allowed for him to get deeper, his cock reaching tighter untouched places in the girl’s ass. Gasping and grunting with each thrust, Pansy felt Draco drape his body over her back, the feeling of his chest pushing her down into the bed setting her cock on fire. Each thrust ground her cock against the soft surface, pre-cum leaking across the sheets with each powerful and meaningful thrust.

Spreading her legs a little wider, Pansy relished the sensation of Draco’s balls slapping against her own, the brief contact of their genitals enough to make her moan. The pain began to dissipate as Draco built up a noticeable rhythm. Their bodies began to glisten with sweat, Draco’s face contorted in pleasure. Writhing together, their skin grinding against each other, both of them forgot who each-other were and simply melted into the moment of pure orgasmic pleasure. Moaning in unison, Draco couldn’t less about her cock and Pansy simply adored the feeling of being full of cock, regardless of whether or not it was Draco’s.

She felt his thrusts begin to speed up and become more frantic, his cockhead twitching deep inside her arse, ready to spurt his load inside her. With one last crashing thrust, he buried his cock deep into her arse, his orgasm ticking over. His balls slapped against her and unleashed strand after strand of cum deep inside her hole, filling her tight little arse up with cum. Moaning and groaning as she felt his cum probe deeper inside her than his cock could, Pansy tightened her grip around the sheets, letting him paint her insides. Moaning loudly, he made sure her arse milked every last drop, thrusting softly inside her a few more times as the last dribble of cum leaked from her ass. Breathless, he fell to one side, his cock leaving her arse with a pop as a dribble of pre-cum left alongside it.

“I hope you’re not done yet baby… I still need my happy ending,” Pansy purred, as she let her fingers dance along his chest, her heels playfully bouncing against her arse as she bit her lip. Her cock was leaking pre-cum across the sheets as she softly ground her hips into the bedspread.

“I need to think…” Draco groaned, rolling onto his side, his flaccid cock bouncing of his thigh, a smear of cum dribbling from the tip as she fell swiftly to sleep, nothing but soft breathing coming from his side of the bed. Pansy’s eyes widened in shock, before she sighed in disappointment.

“Baby? Really?” she asked, shaking his shoulder softly before rolling of the bed, grumbling loudly. Her cock was still hard and bounced with each step she took. Striding slowly over to the bathroom, she turned the light on, looking into the large mirror that hung on the wall. Her eyes were drawn instantly to her small breasts. They were nice, but when compared to the other girls at school, they came off a little underwhelming. Her arse was much the same. Beneath her robes and clothing, it looked like it might have some meat to it, but ultimately appeared surprisingly flat. And then there was her cock. 

While Draco considered it a blessing that it was as small as it was, the most unnoticeable of all the ones he had seen as he put it. Although, Pansy often wondered just whose cocks he would have seen, considering that the options were as unlikely as ever. Despite all that, Pansy was a little disappointed. It may grow in time, but she knew it wouldn’t be as big as she’d like it. Not that Draco would ever let her use it on him. His preferred sexual positions always had her facing away. Still, it didn’t stop her mind from fantasising about her ‘boyfriends’ tight untouched hole.

Sighing, she slowly wrapped her hand around her cock, gently stroking it as she cast her gaze over to Draco. He had fallen asleep on top of the covers, his back facing towards her. Pansy’s eyes drifted down towards his arse, tight and pert, but in the good way. Biting her lip, she sped her hand swiftly along her cock, ogling her boyfriend’s tight little arse, imaging him on all fours, spreading his cheeks. Or on his knees his mouth lovingly suckling on her cock, taking every inch of her cock into his perfect mouth. A moan escaped her as she fantasied about the perverse opportunities that Draco denied her.

He would clamber onto her cock after a long day, easily sliding it deep into his ass. Picturing him riding up and down on her cock, Pansy fell backwards, landing on the toilet seat as she imagined his arsehole stretching and flexing to accommodate her cock. She didn’t have a pitiful length in her fantasy. It would long and thick. Even more so than Draco. He would be stretched beyond belief by her dream cock and he would love every second off it. He’d endure ever thick, bulbous inch of her glorious cock because he loved her. He’d lean down, passionately pressing his lips against hers as she pawed and pulled at his small, little arse. Their tongues would battle while he impaled himself willingly on her cock, his moans quickly over taking him as he threw his head back in pure orgasmic pleasure.

As she continued to fantasise, her mind began to drift, a sudden realisation dawning on her. She soon realised as her hand sped back and forth across her shaft, that she would no longer be able to bring herself to orgasm while fantasising about Draco. She hadn’t reached the point in her life where her hand no longer sufficed. She thought that it was due to her engaging in sexual activities long before the need for her to actually engage with other people. No doubt it would hit her this year and she’d have to hope that Draco would help her along when she needed to. Otherwise, she would need to find someone more willing to help her. Or unwilling...

Draco bent over, his hand spreading his cheeks wide as Pansy pressed her gargantuan tip against his tight, budding rosebud. Without difficult, she sank the entire enormous length into his arse, her fantasy growing a little rougher. While Draco always took it a little harder when it came to sex, Pansy fantasied about a time when she would be in that position. Ramming her cock in and out of him without mercy. He’d love it though. He’d scream, but it would be in pleasure more than pain. And he would beg for her to go harder and harder and harder until he couldn’t walk. Moaning loudly, she felt her cock began to twitch.

Pulling it out of Draco’s arse, she flipped him over onto his back, spurting strand after strand of cum across his young face, painting him thick with her seed. Just as she did that, her hand coaxed cum from her cock in reality, spurting several strands across the bathroom floor, her cock swiftly deflating after her pleasure filled fantasy. As she flopped onto the bed next to Draco, he would wrap his arms around her, pulling her close as they both began to harden again, that encounter being only the first in what would be a long pleasurable night.

As she caught her breath, she opened her eyes, the bathroom swimming around her as she cast her eyes over to Draco, her cock flopping against her thigh, just as soft as his. Sighing, she conceded that her fantasies were her own and may never stretch beyond being such. Wiping the cum from her thigh and the floor, she strode back into the bedroom, clambering on top of the covers and sliding her hands around Draco. Pulling him close, she pressed her softened cock against his arse cheeks, her shaft slipping between them. Smiling, she ground her shaft against him slightly, savouring the closest feeling she had ever got to being inside of him.


	4. A Peculiar Ride

Pushing his way slowly through the crowds, Harry breathed it in. He always loved the train station, the air, the atmosphere, the bustling wizards and witches rushing to get their children aboard the train. It always made him smile, made him feel like he was back where he belonged. The buzz was no different this time around, people pushing past others and wrestling to get on board and snag a compartment for themselves. Hermione and Ron had managed to get ahead and waved down Harry from the door to the train, letting him know they were aboard.

After a quick farewell to Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie, Harry clambered aboard the train, weaving through the chattering groups of passengers. He saw Ron and Hermione duck into their own compartment a fair way down the train, forcing Harry to dive through a group of third-years. As he slowly made his way down, his path was suddenly blocked, one of the compartment doors flying wide open and a familiar redheaded, freckled face obscuring his vision, “Ginny!”

“Could we talk for a moment?” She smiled, grabbing Harry by the collar of his t-shirt and practically dragging him into the small compartment. As the door slid back closed, she sat swiftly down, looking up at Harry expectantly, her eyes quickly darting over to the seat opposite her.

“Sure…” he said, quickly catching on and sliding into the seat opposite her, hesitant to look into her eyes. They hadn’t talked much since the World Cup and Harry had a suspicion that this sudden abduction was to do with that. The deep rosy red that adorned her cheeks gave that much away.

“It’s about the World Cup. And what happened with us,” She said, her eyes finding her feet as her thumbs twiddled and danced against each other nervously. Looking up briefly, she smiled meekly before saying, “We kind of got caught up in the moment and didn’t actually talk.”

“Talk? About what?” he said quickly, not actually thinking about his response and watching Ginny’s eyes roll in response. Blushing deeply, he waited for her to respond, his eyes looking at her as she tried to find her words. Intimacy wasn’t either of their strong points and talking about what happened was beyond anything they could consider. The basilisk was easier than dealing with a deep conversation like this.

“What it meant. I mean, are we just going to just shag or go out or what?” Ginny said, finding her confidence as she looking into Harry’s eyes, the boldness of both the statement and the delivery turning the older boy silent. Staring blankly and dumbly at the redhead as he tried to process what she just said, Harry found his blind confusion to be broken by her once more as she said, full of hope, “Well?”

“Sorry I just never thought someone would ask me ‘are we going to just shag’” Harry said as he came to terms with the situation, a situation he couldn’t have imagined being in. Ginny was asking him when he wanted pure casual sex or a relationship. Breathing heavily, he opened his mouth to talk, suddenly remembering Ron, “I mean, I like you… But if Ron found out. He’d make it so we couldn’t shag again. At least not with me on top.”

“Who cares about Ron though. I like you, you like me. It sounds pretty simple, don’t it?” Ginny said, laughing through Harry’s comments on Ron’s protectiveness. Looking into his eyes, a pang of warmth and compassion fluttered through her chest as she opened up, “Truth be told, that kiss we had afterwards meant more to me than the actual sex…”

They could feel the moment dawning on them as they both leaned inadvertently forwards, their lips lingering ever closer to each other. Softly, they glinted against each other, their heads tilting to allow the kiss to happen. Ginny’s soft lips against his, her tongue begging entrance. The awkwardness of the conversation melted away, replaced by the passionate fervour that ensnared them at the World Cup. Their hands softly rested on each other, Ginny’s slowly running around to the hoodie that Harry was wear, gently unzipping the garment as she felt herself harden, her cock in need of some pleasure.

“I’m sorry… Did I interrupt something” A voice called from the doorway, her words detached and somewhat airy. Almost as if she didn’t know whether or not she was interrupting an intimate moment. Leaping apart from each other, Harry wiped his mouth, turning to see a small blonde girl standing in the doorway.

“Oh! Hi… Luna…” Ginny stammered, blushing wildly before breaking into a subtle, but entirely devilish smile. Beckoning the young girl in, Ginny watched the door close behind her as Luna stood there, not taking a seat, “Erm… Luna this is…”

“Harry Potter… Ginny told me about you,” she smiled nonchalantly, before sitting next to Ginny, unrolling a strange magazine and burying her nose in its pages. Luna appeared to be smaller than Ginny, her hair long and coloured a shining, glossy blonde. Almost as bleached as Draco’s, but still bearing a spring and lively bounce. Her face was soft, a small permanent smile stretched across her lips. She wore bizarre clothes of clashing blues and purples, with a strange pendant dangling beneath her blouse. 

“She has?” Harry asked, turning his head towards Ginny who was smiling rather proudly, watching Luna apparently ignore the pair of them as she started to read.

“Yes… I did. Harry this is the friend I told about. At the world cup. The one who…you know?” Ginny said, trying to imply her past encounters with Luna, without explicitly detailing that this was the friend of hers with whom she regularly had sex with. Although, her attempts at subtly were shattered wildly by Luna.

“I’m the one she engages in sexual intercourse with. No doubt Ginny told you about me after you two had did the same at the Quidditch World Cup,” She said with a soft certainty, her eyes never leaving the magazine. Ginny’s eyes widened as Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Glaring at Ginny wondering how she could have gone and told someone, Harry was quickly distracted. Fishing amidst her jacket, Luna produced a small packet of sweets and for the first time, looked away from the page, “Would you like a jelly bean?”

Taking a jelly bean, Harry murmured some meek thanks before the taste of peppermint filled his mouth. The compartment fell into a silence as Luna returned to her magazine. Awkwardly sitting there, Harry thought about excusing himself to go and find Ron and Hermione, but decided to remain sitting a little while longer. The suggestion of Luna and Ginny together had roused a certain problem that would be instantly noticeable as soon as he stood up.

“Did you get my letter Luna?” Ginny asked, trying to break the silence and start a conversation only to have it trail down an unexpected path.

“Yes, it was very detailed and quite erotic. I enjoyed it thoroughly. It attracted a fair few Harties though.” She smiled fondling, recalling the pleasure filled evening that she had when Ginny sent her the letter detailing the redhead’s escapades at the World Cup.

“What are Harties?” Harry asked rather dumbly, almost instantly regretting asking as Luna became instantly serious, detailing the mysterious creatures.

“They are very small creatures that are attracted to erect penises. They can get inside your ears and give you a permanent erection. I had one once. It took Ginny two nights to get it to go away…” She explained causing Ginny to leap to her feet in embarrassment, not wanting to detail her entire sex life to who was essentially her new boyfriend.

“Okay, I’ll be going now,” she smiled, crossing over to the door and smiling at Harry as she did, Harry’s eyes drawn to the noticeable bulge pressing against her jeans. As Harry moved to follow her however, Ginny stopped him, saying, “Harry, I think you should stay.”

Confused, Harry followed Ginny just outside the compartment, making sure the door was closed before continuing their conversation. Glancing through the small window, he saw Luna sitting there, staring blankly at her magazine, the title reading ‘The Quibbler’. Turning to Ginny, he whispered, “Why? I don’t really want to stay to talk to her. She’s a bit weird.”

“I wasn’t suggesting you spend much time talking…” Ginny smirked, slowly drawing her wand without Harry’s attention. Gently tapping the door of the compartment, she watched as the blinds slowly drew themselves across the window, out of the view of Harry.

“What I thought we were… you know… a thing,” He replied as he caught her drift. Confused as to what Ginny was implying, considering the brief conversation they had before Luna’s sudden and obstructive appearance, “I kind of thought that was the conclusion we arrived at?”

“Yeah, but Luna’s a dear friend. And I may have promised her,” Ginny smirked, quickly glossing over the latter part of her sentence as she reached for the door, quickly opening it as she pushed Harry slowly back inside, their conversation no longer private, “And If me letting you do this doesn’t make me the best girlfriend, then I don’t know what will!”

“Wait, you promised her?” Harry exclaimed wildly as Ginny slowly began closing the door, a devilish smile on her face as she glanced over at Luna.

“Yeah, so have fun!” she called, her voice partly muffled by the door as she closed it and disappeared down the corridor. Unbeknownst to Harry, she intended to keep watch. Both figuratively and literally. Sighing deeply, Harry rested his fist against the door, contemplating his options before conceding to Ginny. Turning to face Luna with somewhat of a forced smile, his eyes widened in shock as swiftly and instinctively turned his head away. 

In the time that Ginny and Harry had been talking, Luna had stripped naked, her bare arse pressed against the soft comfy seats, her long slender and creamy legs crossed and her nose buried back inside the Quibbler. Sitting next to her, immaculately folded and stacked was her clothes, the fringes of a pair of white frilly panties poking out from beneath the pile, which served to clue Harry into the fact that she was entirely naked. Her stance obscured a large portion of her body, with the quibbler obscuring the rest. As she adjusted herself, Harry caught a brief glimpse of her nipple and the bulbous head of her sizable cock.

“Luna! Why are you… naked?” Harry exclaimed, raising his hands and diverting his attention in an attempt to be courteous, but only came of bizarre in Luna’s eyes. Dropping the Quibbler ever so slightly, she revealed in full her pert little breasts. She was in the year below and her stature didn’t exactly comply with her having massive breasts, but the small handfuls she had were enough to make Harry’s cock twitch in response. Each one was capped off with a tiny pink nipple that stood erect in the cool air of the compartment.

“Oh? Was I not meant to? I thought Ginny’s sudden exit implied she wanted us to have sex.” She replied confusedly, biting her lip as she folded the quibbler, the creamy expanse of her taut stomach coming into view. She pressed the magazine down on her legs shielding her cock from view as she looked up at Harry expectantly, somewhat of a nervous look on her face, but still with that charming detached airiness.

“Well, yeah… But are you sure? I mean, do you really want to do that with me?” Harry asked, his mind conflicted between the hot naked girl sitting before him and the ever-gnawing impression that Ginny had pressured her into this. There was a certain vibe of awkwardness in the room and Harry wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as Ginny wanted it. Little did he know, he was the only one experience a degree of awkwardness as Luna sat, oblivious to any change.

“I’ve never been with a guy before. Only Ginny and a few people I couldn’t see through the wall. And I don’t really talk to people that often. It would nice Harry Potter…” Luna smiled meekly, a certain charm and warmth behind her smile as she looked expectantly and innocently up at Harry. His mind completely glossed over her comment about the other people and the wall, latching straight onto her strange and weird charm.

“Okay, I guess…” He smiled, feeling a warmth imbued with her smile. As he stood there, he relaxed a little, his mind unable to shake the feeling of them being watched. Glancing back to the small window, he noticed the blind etched open a tad and the unmistakable grin of Ginny leering through. Closing the shutter, he turned back towards the young girl, unsure as to how to proceed, “I guess I should… you know… get naked.”

Luna nodded before opening the Quibbler back up, almost completely ignoring Harry as she returned to her reading. Confused, Harry slowly undid his hoodie throwing it into a pile, not nearly as devoted to neatness as Luna was. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he revealed his toned stomach and chest, a sight that even Luna couldn’t help but glance at. Kicking his shoes to one side, he undid his belt, sliding both his jeans and boxers down to his feet. Stepping out of them, he let his cock spring free, bouncing softly in its hardened state.

He stood there for a moment, expecting Luna to put the Quibbler down and for them to start, but she continued to lose herself in its, having Harry stand there confused. Taking a seat opposite her, he couldn’t quite believe he was just sitting there naked, waiting for a girl to have sex with him. Suddenly, she folded the Quibbler and put it to one side, folding her arms in her lap. Smiling, she sat there in silence.

Harry finally got a glimpse of what hung between her legs and his breath caught in his throat. It was an extra inch longer than Ginny’s but lacked her exceptional girth. It was still incredibly daunting as it stood unwaveringly erect. A thick patch of untamed silvery hair was adorned above her shaft and her balls dangled rather heavily between her thin legs. Admiring the shaft, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to touch and play with it. Ginny had welcomed to the world of witches and now he had a perverse desire to explore it.

“So…” Harry said nervously as the pair sat there in silence, too nervous or unsure as to what they should do next. The size of Luna’s cock was looming on him as he realised just how big she was and how she seemed even bigger than Ginny’s. Twiddling his thumbs, he glanced towards the window, the train still sitting in the station. Lucky for him, Luna had drawn the curtains as she undressed meaning they had a degree of privacy, although the flapping fabric often peeled away just enough to see in.

“Where to begin…” Luna added, a smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the seat, her eyes roaming along Harry’s body. Quidditch had treated him well, giving him a somewhat athletic physique. His cock was sizable enough, but much smaller than Ginny’s. Suddenly, as they sat, the train lurched into motion pulling Harry back against his seat. The sudden movement sent Luna flying onto her knees in front of Harry, his cock springing against her cheek as she roughly landed between his legs, a smile on her face.

“Well… dad always says that destiny guides us to where we should be,” Luna chuckled, capturing Harry’s breath as she wrapped her delectably small little hand around the base of his cock, slowly jerking it along his length, a delirious and lust filled smile taking over her face. Breathing rapidly as she started to jerk his cock, his bulbous tip leaking a dribble of pre-cum, Harry let his eyes clothes.

“You think destiny wants you on your knees to suck my cock?” He questioned as she began to softly squeeze his shaft, soft slaps starting to fill the room as his bulbous tip became glossy with pre-cum. As he realised the idiocy of his question, he added, not wanting her to stop, “You know what? Sure. Destiny has a way.”

Luna’s hand slowly glided up and down his cock, gently squeezing him and milking drop after drop of glossy pre-cum from his tip. She ogled his cock, the warmth beneath her hand pulsating as she slowly stroked his cock. Revelling in every inch and vein, every bump and soft patch of flesh, she admired and adored his shaft, gently and lovingly caressing each inch with abject passion. Harry’s fists clenched around the edge of the seat as he moaned softly, Luna’s eyes glancing up at his pleasure ridden face before she leant her own lips in towards the base of his thick, glorious shaft.

Pressing the flat of her tongue against the base of his cock, her tip wriggling against his balls, Luna slowly dragged it up along his shaft. Letting it dancing around his cock, her tip covering every inch it graced with saliva, Luna moaned, the familiar taste of cock enough to make her own twitch to full mast. Her hand followed after, making sure to massage her saliva across his shaft, rhythmically jerking his cock as she rounded her tongue onto his tip.

Lapping at every delicious drop of salty pre-cum, Luna let her tongue aimlessly glide around his cockhead, tracing itself along the sensitive bulbous edge of his cock. Flicking across his cock-slit, claiming the pre-cum before it had time to dribble across his purplish tip, she replaced the glossy sheen of pre-cum with her own saliva slick sheen. Her hand never missed a beat, finding an almost robotic beat and constantly jerking the slick saliva Luna provided.

Parting her lips, she pressed them against his tip, her mouth quickly enveloping his tip. There was always something about taking a cock into her mouth that set her loins on fire. Closing her big dreamy eyes, she simply enjoyed the pulsating warmth of his tip, her hand continuing to milk dribbles of pre-cum onto her tiny tongue which she greedily swallowed. Beginning to breathe through her nose, she adjusted her position and prepared to take his cock deep into her tiny teenage throat.

With one slowly and deep push, Luna began to slide his cock deep into her tight, flexing little throat. Harry felt inch after inch get graced by her soft, curt lips and his cock probe deeper and deeper into her warm wet mouth. Moaning loudly, he watched in awe as she swallowed half of his cock without a single hint of a gag. His eyes widened even further as she continued down, her lips greedily swallowing inch after inch until they her nose was nestled snugly in his pubic hair, her lips clamped tightly around the base of his cock and pressed firmly against his crotch.

Before Harry could adjust to having his entire cock submerged in a tight, wet convulsing throat, Luna began to draw her lips speedily back up and down his cock, saliva dribbling from his lips as soft, wet suckling sounds filled the room. Bobbing her head up and down, taking every inch of his cock with each deep loving pass, Luna followed her lips with her hand. As she drew her mouth up his shaft, her hand followed and as she engulfed each inch, it led her lips back down to his base before flattening out and allowing her to press her soft lips against his base.

Tiring of the constant jerking, she continued her oral ministrations, but dropped her hand down to his balls, softly passing each one in between her fingers and firmly squeezing them, eliciting a momentary hint of pain which was quickly enveloped by overwhelming pleasure. Grunting and moaning, Harry watched her feverously and passionately deepthroat his cock, his shaft shining and glimmering with saliva as she sloppily sucked his cock. Looking down over her back, he caught his first glimpse of her arse. Taut, yet plump enough for her age and with enough bounce that it jiggled every-time she forced her lips back down his cock.

Craving her own pleasure, her free hand dipped between her legs, collecting her own cock in her hand and rubbing her thumb across her pre-cum soaked tip. The erotic nature of the situation had brought her to full mast and her shaft was throbbing and begging for attention. Slowly beginning to jerk herself off, she started to moan around his shaft, the delicious vibrations emanating through his thick cock, adding to the pleasure and bringing a deep and throaty groan to the tip of Harry’s lips.

Having jerked her cock and collected a small amount of pre-cum on her fingers, she traced her hand around to her arse, peeling her cheeks apart and softly fondling her bum. Whilst most girls would deem their cocks or breasts to their most sensitive assets, Luna found that she had a tender spot for simply playing with her small, fleshy arse. Grabbing and groping her soft skin had an immediate effect to her libido and she adored the sensation of a pair of rough hand grabbing and playing with her cheeks.

Prying apart her cheeks, she pressed a finger against her hole, slowly and easily dipping it inside her own arse. Moaning even louder around Harry’s cock, she slowly began sawing her finger in and out, the sensation of her small digit probing her sensitive hole enough to set her wild. Quickly adding a second finger in a lustful haze, she grunted, slowing her sucking to a gentle halt. Harry looked down, confused as to why she stopped only to watch her work a third finger into her delectably small and tight little arse. His eyes widen as he groaned at the sight, sinking his hips downwards and inadvertently pushing several inches into Luna’s unwary mouth.

Gagging slightly, she slowly pulled her lips off his cock, her attention drifting towards the fingers lodged in her arse. Using her free hand, she held his cock steady as she pressed her lips softly against his cockhead, her tongue fleeting back and forth across the engorged and sensitive flesh. Softly jerking his cock of to the same beat to which she was finger fucking her own ass, Harry watched mesmerised, turned on more by her fingers than her slobbering mouth lolling over his cock.

Sliding her tongue down along his shaft, she darted around every inch, the sensitive tip probing the most orgasmic spots on his shaft. Lowering her position, she managed to give Harry a much needed and more unobstructed view of her arse as she moved three fingers in and out of her clenching hole. Wrapping her lips around his balls, she lapped at the sensitive organ, passing them back and forth, popping them in and out of her mouth, her tongue batting at them like a cat would a ball of string. Softly kissing each one, she made sure his entire sack was lubed to a glossy shimmer before she eased her fingers out of her arse and brought them back up to his thighs. Removing her lips from his balls, she smiled wildly at him.

Letting go of Harry’s cock and balls completely, Luna slid her hands around to Harry’s legs, hooking her hands around his thighs. Before Harry could notice, she swiftly tugged him forwards, his back sinking lower into the seat. Lifting his legs into the air, Luna forced his chin into his chest as she revealed his tight, untouched asshole. Resting the palms of her hands against his thighs, she used her thumbs to spread his cheeks a little, his winking ass taunting and teasing her, making her lick her lips in anticipation.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Harry said, his heart racing as Luna peeled his cheeks wider, his arsehole flexing in her sights. The position was a little uncomfortable, but the worst part was what it implied for Luna’s intentions. Struggling ever so slightly, but finding the position a little hard to get out of, especially with Luna supporting and pushing his legs up.

“It makes the next part easier. Muggles use artificial stuff, but natural sources are much better,” Luna smiled at Harry before her smiling face disappeared between her cheeks, her hot breath across his tight little hole.

“Next part…” Harry exclaimed loudly, but found himself cut off. He felt the sensation of Luna’s soft lips pressing softly against his asshole, the new realm of pleasure washing over him as se softly massaged his legs, a soft moan coming from his lips as he awaited her next move.

Luna’s tongue flicked softly across his asshole, darting from between her lips as she traced every wrinkle and fold of flesh with precision. Licking every inch of his tight little hole, Luna made sure that his ass winked behind a lubed shimmer, thick with her saliva, her intentions lost on the pleasure ridden boy. The sensation of the girl’s small little tongue probing his tight, untouched ass was enough to cause Harry to moan loudly, pushing his ass gently down on her, begging her to slip it inside him.

Denying him suck pleasure, Luna slid her tongue along his skin and up to his balls returning his lips once more to his sensitive organ, while his ass begged for attention. Darting back and forth across his balls, she brought her tongue slowly back across his flesh, tending once more to his asshole, the tip of her tongue edging dangerously close to slipping inside him, a prospect that both excited and aroused Harry, his cock twitching at the prospect. Taunting and teasing him with entrance, Luna pressed her tongue against his ass, lodging the tip in the slight indent of his flexing ring, ready to slip inside. Biting his lip in preparation, Harry groaned loudly when she drew her tongue away, dancing it slowly back up to his balls, a shining trail of saliva left in its wake.

Letting her tongue drag lazily back to his arsehole, Luna finally gave Harry what he wanted. Spreading him a little wider, she pressed the tip of her tongue against his winking, flexing ring. Slowly, but surely, she pushed forwards, his once untouched asshole spreading to accommodate her wriggling tongue. Moaning loudly, he let his eyes roll back into his head, her tongue slipping deeper and deeper inside of him. Pushing the last bit of her delectably delicate tongue inside his arse, she pressed her lips snugly around his asshole, her tongue dancing around inside him, shifting deliciously in his bum.

Keeping him spread wide, Luna let her tongue dart back and forth inside him, stretching his hole wider with each movement her wet and wriggling tongue made. Trying desperately to graze his sensitive prostate, Luna pushed her tongue deeper, trying to edge It a little further, all to the incredulous pleasure of Harry who felt his cock twitch and spasm with each delectable movement she made. Wanting to adjust her position, Luna let go of one Harry’s legs. His leg dropped slightly, resting on her shoulders until Harry’s arm hooked under it and pulled it back into position. Using his own arms, he supported his legs, keeping himself spread for her tongue.

With her hands free, Luna slid one of them up to Harry’s cock, wrapping her fingers once more around his saliva slicken shaft. Starting to jerk him of again, she added to the wealth of pleasure rising in his body. Trying desperately not to cum, Harry bit his lip stifling the multitude of loud grunts, moans and groans his body wanted him to let fill the room. Drawing her tongue back slightly, she traced around the ring of his arsehole before delving back in. Instead of stretching and pushing for his prostate, Luna began to ease her tongue back and forth, in and out of his ass, focussing on tongue fucking his ass instead of searching for the sensitive font of pleasure buried deep inside him.

Slowly pulling her tongue out of Harry’s ass, Luna made sure to give him plenty of time to savour every sensational motion of her tongue. Easing her way out of his hole, Luna watched his hole flex and tighten as she licked his lips. Continuing to jerk his cock of, Luna clambered to her feet. Slowly sinking her hips, she kept Harry’s cock in hand, stroking and jerking him making sure his eyes remained closed. Grabbing her own shaft by the base, she ran the bulbous tip up and down his ass crack before pushing it against his slightly gaping ass, the bulbous tip begging for entrance. His eyes widened as he looked up at the lecherous, perverted smile on Luna’s face.

“Ah! No… Luna, not there!” Harry shouted a little too loudly as he felt her bulbous tip slowly beg access to his tight little arse. Looking up at Luna, he saw a confused face as she wondered what was wrong. Letting her cock fall away, her tip bouncing across his hole and across his thighs, Luna raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?” she asked, her experience with Ginny confusing her. Whenever she and Ginny had sex she was always begging Luna to fuck her arse in the end. They often took turns, but when it came down to it, Luna was pretty much on top most of the time. She would have thought Harry would be much the same as Ginny.

“I’m… uh… Saving myself for Ginny…” He said quickly, his mind leaping to the first logical answer, but even then, he quickly realised how bizarre it was. The entire situation he was in became surreal as he realised how stupid a situation he found himself in. Hoping that his confession of monogamy was enough to turn her attentions away from his arse, Harry looked up at her hopefully.

“Well… you could always try it out with me. I remember my first time taking a cock in my ass and it hurt a lot. I barely even came. You could let me loosen you up so you could enjoy Ginny more? And you’ll want to enjoy Ginny,” She smiled, recalling her first ever encounter with a cock. Luna hadn’t reached the same point as Ginny and could in fact bring herself to an orgasm, but she had engaged in sexual endeavours long before she met Ginny. Claiming that her various sexual encounters boasted beneficial properties in the same vein as the rest of the nonsense the Quibbler published, Luna found herself in quite a few naughty situations. 

“But…” He replied hesitantly, beginning to worry as her hand dipped between her legs to collect her sizable shaft. Biting his lip, he gritted his teeth watching as she smiled down at him.

“Just the tip?” Luna suggested as she prodded his arse once more with the tip. Harry had seen enough of Dudley’s internet history to know that just the tip was code for ‘I’m hoping you’ll agree to just the tip, but I’m going to rail you regardless of your enjoyment of the tip’ and knew Luna would be no different. As he opened his mouth to object, Luna’s mind latched onto another idea forgetting instantly about having sex and instead focussing on her fingers, “Or… I have a better idea…”

Harry’s mouth opened to ask what she was planning, but he found himself quickly silenced. Dropping her cock, she let it bounce between his thighs before flopping down against his cheeks, just short of his arse hole. Her hand slipped between his legs, her middle finger pressed snugly against his hole. His eyes widened as she rubbed her saliva across her finger and across every untouched portion of his ass. Before he could object, she pushed forward, his arse giving away to a new, but sumptuous realm of pleasure.

Slowly, but surely, she began to slide her slick finger into Harry’s impossibly tight and clutching ass. Groaning lowly and loudly, Harry let his eyes drift close, the bizarre, yet wholly pleasurable sensation sending shivers through his body. His untouched hole was spasming around her finger, deny her access and preventing Luna from pushing that last little bit inside. Sawing her finger back and forth, she slowly began to loosen the older boy, each shift stretching his tight and flexing hole, until he accepted the entire thing.

Gasping loudly as Luna pressed her knuckle against his asshole, her entire digit submerged in his ass, Harry felt a sharp, yet incredibly delicious jolt of pleasure rush through his body. Wriggling her finger inside him, he felt pleasure build inside him as her finger found the source of the initial pleasure rush. Gently, grinding and glinting against Harry’s prostate, Luna managed to fill the room with his pleasured and lusty moans, his hole craving more and more attention as she began to ease her finger in and out, a massive grin on her face.

Her finger slowly pulled its way out of his asshole before twisting and sawing its way back in. Loosening with each push, Harry’s ass welcomed her finger as he found the pleasure to be sensational. As she drove her finger back In, she pushed against his prostate, causing Harry to thrust upwards in a snap involuntary action. Moaning loudly, Harry was joined by Luna, who couldn’t help but moan at the simple eroticism of the situation.

Pulling all the way back, Luna smiled mischievously before pressing two extra fingers against Harry’s still incredibly tight arse. Slowly peeling his ass open a little more, Luna managed to slip the tips of the fingers inside, Harry’s eyes flying open in the process as he felt a sharp and aching pain in his ass. One that was quickly replaced by insurmountable pleasure as she slowly began to push inside. The initial burn of the intrusion ebbed away and he found himself moaning wildly, his hands adjusting the grip he had on his thighs, ensuring his legs remained spread.

With a little effort and patience, Luna began to ease her fingers in and out, Harry’s ass only capable of accepting half of their length due to the increase in thickness. Pumping her fingers in and out of his hole, Luna bit her lip, the image of her cock sliding inside of him in place of her fingers filling her mind. Rising from her position ever so slightly, Luna pressed her thigh against her hand before driving her fingers forwards, using her thigh to push them harder and deeper into Harry.

His moans were cut short as he felt three knuckles pressing snugly against his hole, his right ring burning with equal amounts pain and pleasure, each sensation complimenting the other as he let his head loll back against the headboard. Luna began to draw her fingers out, her thigh quickly sliding them back in as she used her legs to fuck Harry, her mind losing herself in a fantasy in which she had her cock submerged inside of him.

Grabbing Harry’s leg, Luna threw it over her shoulder, supporting Harry as she opened him wider and gave herself a better angle to deeper inside him. Her free hand, reached around to Harry’s cock, collecting his shaft by the base and rapidly jerking him off, her hand filling the room with a number of wet slapping sounds, all the while, her fingers contributed their own slower, more rhythmic slaps. Harry’s mind was lost, swimming in pleasure. His cock was tingling and spasming beneath Luna’s hand and each time her fingers pushed all the way inside her, she grazed his prostate sending wave after wave of brilliant orgasmic pleasure through his body. He was in heaven!

Grabbing him by his leg, Luna rolled him onto his side, her fingers still buried inside his tight, clutching arse, his hole begging for closer attention. Pushing him onto all fours, Luna playfully spanked his ass, watching his toned cheeks jiggle ever so slightly. Harry clutched the back of his seat, glancing back at Luna who had a pleasurable, lust filled fervour in her eye. Massaging his cheeks with her free hand, Luna slowly began to ease them in and out, crouching down to watch his ass flex and stretch for her driving digits.

Rising back to her feet, she resumed her position, pressing her hand against her thigh and using her creamy leg to drive her fingers inside him, pounding into his hole. Each thrust was slow and deep as she adjusted to the newfound position, finding that she could push her fingers deeper and deeper from behind. Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, feeling his hole stretch wider and open a little more. Ever subtle shift her fingers made inside him ground against his prostate, teasing him with a wealth of pleasure. Speeding up ever so slightly, Luna’s grunts began to return, her eyes rolling closed as she smiled.

“Uh… take my cock… oh yeah…” Luna moaned, her mind pretending as if she was slamming her own cock in and out of Harry’s ass. Her demeanour had slowly changed from the innocent ‘virgin’ and devolved quickly into a lust filled sex driven girl.

Grabbing his hips with her free hand, she started roughly pulling Harry back as she thrust forwards, driving her short, thin fingers in and out of his arse with an increased fervour. Grunting as she slammed her hips into his ass, her cock sliding back and forth between his legs, grinding against his saliva slicken shaft and using his thighs to stimulate her own shaft. Rhythmically and with power, she started to fuck him harder and harder, pull him back onto her fingers as she thrusted forwards.

The room was filled with a myriad of sounds. The soft, wet slapping of their skin smacking together and her fingers probing deeper and deeper into his arse, glinting and grinding against his prostate. Her impassioned and fevered grunts of lust outshone Harry meek whimpers of pleasure and the deep throaty groans of overwhelmingly orgasmic sensations whenever she struck his sweet spot. Any hint of embarrassment for what a lot of people would consider a demeaning situation ebbed away as Harry succumbed to the delicious pleasures Luna’s fingers were giving him. Pushing his own ass back onto her fingers, trying to get her deeper and deeper, he felt his own erect cock twitch and spasm beneath him as the familiar sensation of his orgasm overwhelmed him.

His orgasm rushed through his body, ever muscle tensing and spasming from the overwhelming levels of pleasure that were coursing through his veins. His arse tightened and trapped Luna’s fingers inside him, holding them firmly pressed against his delicious sweet spot, milking ever last portion of indulgent pleasure. His mouth fell open as he moaned deep and loudly, Luna continuing to wriggle her fingers as much as she could to increase his peak. His cock spasmed and he felt his tip twitch, several strands of cum spurting from his cock and spraying across the seat. Holding himself there for a few moments, he let every last drop land on the seat before he began breathing rapidly, several drops still dribbling from his tip as he began to soften

“Oh… Luna… that was…” Harry breathed, holding his position with his arse in the air. A few more drops spurted from his cock as he rode down the rest of his orgasm, his breath ragged and sparse.

“I know. Although, it’s not as beneficial as an actual cock. Female cocks have certain magical properties,” She smiled hopefully, hoping that Harry would be up for a second round. Falling back onto the seat opposite Harry, her hand went to her cock and she began slowly stroking herself and waiting for Harry’s response.

“I think I’m alright for today. Another time perhaps. When we’re not on the train,” Harry said, falling onto the seat beside the cum-stained one. Landing on his ass, he grimaced, Luna’s fingers enough to make sitting uncomfortable. That and her particularly rough treatment of his arse. Turning to Luna and out of curtesy and a little perverse curiosity, he asked, “Erm… would you like me to… suck your cock. So, you can cum?”

“That would be very nice of you Harry Potter,” she grinned, spreading her legs and letting her cock flop free of her hand. The tip, now leaking pre-cum, smeared across her stomach as she added, “I’m quite aroused, so it shouldn’t take very long.”

Nervously sliding down onto his knees, he knelt between Luna’s small thighs, watching her cock throb against her stomach. Reaching his hand up, he retracted it briefly, spitting a mouthful of saliva into his palm before wrapping it around the thick, pulsating base. Breathing heavily as he felt her cock throb beneath his grasp, he steeled himself, the familiar feeling of a cock in his hands making his heart beat that little bit faster.

Slowly, he began to slide his hand up and down her enormous shaft, watching his hand glide across every inch of her deliciously thick cock. Her small stature and frame made it appear larger than it actually was, forcing a nervous gulp from Harry as he massaged his palm across her cockhead, the sensitive flesh twitching beneath his pleasurable touch. Luna moaned softly as she reclined back into the chair, grinding her soft bum against the seat, her eyes drifting close as she revelled in the pleasure.

She had been without another person’s touch all summer and whilst she could still bring herself to orgasm, a year of sexual endeavours with Ginny had made her solitude almost equally unbearable and unusually tame. As Harry’s hand slowly sped up, his hot breath lingering closer and closer to her cock, Luna let her own hands wander to her breasts. Her fingers curled around her nipples, gently rubbing them before softly flicking them back and forth, trapping them between her digits and tweaking them. Biting her lip, she sharply tugged her nipples before sliding back into a pleasurable massage, her hands pawing roughly and pleasurably at her tits.

Parting his lips, Harry quickly took Luna’s bulbous head into his mouth, the taste of pre-cum dribbling over his tongue as he moaned softly. A naughty part of him had missed the sensation and whilst he had only ever done it once with Ginny, he had secretly hoped they would find time at the burrow to at least try it again. Her cock wasn’t nearly as thick as Ginny’s allowing him to slide his tongue back and forth across the sensitive purple skin, flicking and darting around her head. Tracing every ridge and curve of her head, he continued to slide his hand up and down her shaft, his saliva doing wonders to lube her to a shining shimmer.

Adjusting his position and opening his mouth a little wider, Harry enveloped another two inches of her cock, managing to swallow the same length that he did when he and Ginny had sex. Breathing slowly through his nose, Harry forced his lips further down her cock, using the lessened width to take another inch. As the fourth inch disappeared into his soft, velvety throat, he began to gag, his body rejecting any more of Luna’s delicious length. Moaning loudly, Luna watched Harry’s lips stretch and relished each tight, delicious spasm his convulsing throat made as he slowly adjusted to her length.

Beginning to suckle on her cock, Harry moved his lips slowly along her shaft, dragging his lips back and forth across the top four inches of her shaft, his hand making sure to tend to the remaining length of her cock that wasn’t graced by his tight inexperienced mouth. Bobbing up and down, Harry filled the compartment with soft suckling sounds, the wet gargles of pooling saliva acting as a sensuous chorus to Luna’s ears. Swallowing as much saliva as he could, Harry was unable to get it all with dribbles sliding down the side of her shaft and being spread evenly across her cock by Harry’s hand.

“Finger... Finger me Harry… Please…” Luna begged, her voice whimpering as she neared her orgasm. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around Harry’s neck, pulling his mouth further down her cock and lodging another inch inside his throat. The position lifted her pert little teen arse of the seat, revealing her tight puckered hole, a little gaped from her own previous fingers.

Reaching around to her arse, Harry cupped her soft, pert cheeks, his fingers sliding along her arse crack, frantically searching for her tight little arse, amidst a swell of passion. Running his fingers along her puckered hole, Harry prodded her rosebud with the tip of his fingers, teasing and taunting her with the promise of entrance. Moaning loudly, Luna let her head fall back, admiring Harry’s ability to probe her arse hole, all the while moving his lips back and forth across her shaft, lovingly sucking and savouring her shaft.

Pushing forwards, Harry sank a finger into her hole, her arse quickly and greedily enveloping his finger with ease. Her prior ministrations and wealth of experience with Ginny had loosened her considerably allowing her tight clutching arse to accept his singular finger with ease. Sliding it all the way inside her warm, clutching hole, Harry managed to wriggle the tip around deep inside her, his knuckle pressed snugly against her flexing, spasming ring. Drawing his finger back, her pulled it out just far enough for the tip of his digit to remain stretching her insides whilst he moved his two other longest fingers into position against her ass.

Slipping the tips of the other two fingers past Luna’s tight little ring, Harry caused her to gasp, her eyes flying open as he slowly pushed them deeper and deeper. Luna’s hands latched onto Harry’s hair gently pushing him away as she stretched backwards, her arse opening wider and wider with each slight movement Harry’s fingers made. Continuing to work his lips up and down her shaft dutifully, Harry managed to twist his fingers all the way inside Luna’s his knuckles slipping between her arse cheeks and pressing against her ass.

Luna’s moans turned frantic, pleasured gasps seeping through amidst her soft grunts and groans. The combination of Harry’s warm wet mouth suckling lovingly on her cock and his fingers slowly beginning to shift back and forth inside her arse was almost too much for Luna. Her cock began to twitch and spasm In Harry’s mouth, pre-cum leaking at a faster rate as she barrelled towards her orgasm, the pleasure coursing through her body building and building until it threw her across the edge.

Her cock twitch, several strands of cum spurting from the tip and spraying itself down Harry’s throat. Gagging at the sudden eruption, Harry was forced to swallow a few strands before pulling her shaft out of his throat, her legs falling to the side and releasing him from her iron grip. Coughing up a few strands, Harry pulled his fingers out of her ass, watching absentmindedly as Luna began to jerk on her cock furiously. Still cumming rapidly, Luna milked the last few extraordinary strands of cum from her cock, managing to spray them across Harry’s face. Cum landed across his cheek and down to his chin, a second strand painting his hair and forehead, the last one crossing across his lips. Holding his breath, he allowed her to finished before opening his eyes and watching Luna ride down the remainder of her orgasm, milking the last few drops of cum onto the floor in front of her before catching her breath.

“Ginny has taught you well…” Luna breathed wildly as she rested back against the seat, her cock flopping against her thigh. Harry coughed a little, the salty taste of cum lingering on his breath as he wiped a strand off his face, grimacing at the not entirely unpleasant sensation of his first ever facial.

“I’ve only done it once. I’m not exactly an expert.” Harry replied, trying to defuse the idea that he was some kind of cock hungry whore. While the whole act was strangely erotic and he found himself strangely drawn to it, he was far from being an expert at sucking cocks.

“Well then you’re a natural,” Luna complimented as she drew her wand from her pile of clothes, still perfectly folded and stacked. Casting a spell, she wove her wand across the compartment, the cum that stained the cushions disappearing and every trace of their endeavours disappearing. Harry felt his face cleaned and even the haphazard smears of pre-cum on his stomach and thigh washed themselves away.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Harry breathed as he rose to his feet and collected his clothes. Turning to Luna, he soaked every inch of delicious skin in while she absent-mindedly pulled her clothes on. There was something about how ditzy and airy she was that was enticing. She was innocent, yet decidedly freaky when it came to sex. A combination that would have repulsed Harry a few weeks ago, but no strangely drew him in. That and the strange warmth she had towards him. As he finished changing himself, he turned to Luna who was still in a state of undress, “Thanks for that Luna. I enjoyed it a lot.”

“So, did I Harry Potter. It was a very enjoyable first time with a man for me,” She smiled, her gaze lingering towards Harry as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, before Luna shook her head and murmured meekly, “I suppose Ginny will be wanting to hear all about this. You should probably go and see her…”

“Yeah… of course…” Harry smiled, as Luna slid into her seat, burying herself back in her copy of the Quibbler. He was considering asking about the magazine, but decided against it, smiling fondly at her as he left the compartment to go find Ginny.

“Enjoy yourself?” Ginny grinned, startling Harry he closed the door behind himself. Ginny was a small distance down the corridor, leaning against a wall with her arms folded and a stupidly big grin plastered on her face. She had watched for a few minutes before people started to congregate. She did her best to ensure they went uninterrupted but couldn’t sneak a peek.

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Harry smirked as he settled his heart from the sudden introduction. Turning to face her, he asked, with a hint of anger in his voice “Are there anymore friend’s you’re whoring me out to?”

“No… And I wasn’t whoring you out. Luna’s a friend. A really close friend and she’s not exactly popular.” She smiled, her heart in the right place as she glanced into the compartment, seeing Luna sitting there.

“Yeah, well, warn me next time,” Harry chuckled as he turned to Ginny. A smile on his face as he offered his hand to her in a sign of affection. His heart was racing at the prospect of intimacy as he stammered through the words, “Shall we?”

“Not this time. Ron’s in the next carriage and I don’t think he’ll do well with us rolling up arm in arm. How about we talk at the feast? Ron and Hermione will be wondering where you are,” Ginny smiled as she took his hand and pulled him closer to her. Crooking her neck, she pressed her lips against his and pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue snaking around his as they embraced. Pulling apart swiftly, she glanced around to make sure Ron wasn’t peeking out of his compartment before murmuring to Harry, “Love you.”

“Love you too…” Harry said, a lump in his throat as she moved past him and went to find her other friends to hang out with. She would have stayed with Luna, but there would be plenty of time to spend with her at Hogwarts. Watching Ginny’s ass bounce away, Harry chuckled to himself before walking straight to Ron and Hermione’s compartment and pulling it open.

Ron’s heart raced into motion as he heard the door to the compartment open. Moving too quickly stuff his cock back into his jeans, he leapt to the other end of the seat. Hermione quickly did the same, wiping the pre-cum from her hand and turning to Harry as he closed the door and sat opposite Ron and her. The pair composed themselves as they both longed for an orgasm, but were suddenly cock-blocked by Harry.

“Where have you been?” Ron asked as he watched Harry reach up to grab his backpack. Ron and Hermione had taken it ahead with them and as he was rifling around in amidst its contents he responded with a quick lie.

“I was caught up talking with Neville,” he winced as he adjusted his position, his ass still hurting from Luna’s ministrations. Grimacing as he shifted from cheek to cheek trying to find a comfortable position, Harry wriggled up and down the seat, attracting Hermione’s more astute eye.

“Didn’t you feel like that after the bathroom at the world-cup,” Hermione whispered into Ron’s ear as she connected the dots. Ginny had moved past the window seconds before Harry entered and it would only make sense that the first second they were out of reach from Ron that they would leap onto each other.

“No!” Ron exclaimed wildly as he glanced over at Harry, who practically leapt out the window. Ron’s eyes widened as a grin stretched across his face, a grin that both unsettled Harry and intrigued him. The train trip would be long and arduous now and coupled with a wealth of stupid probing questions.


	5. The Asian Endeavour

“Only those who are seventeen! What kind of rule is that? What does it matter if a fifteen-year-old gets hurt? Do you suddenly become less accountable if the person is two years older?” Fred exclaimed as he and George peered around the corner of the corridor, eyeing up Snape’s personal store-room, a cupboard chock full of rare and expensive ingredients. Carefully glancing around the corner, they watched as Mad-Eye, the new DADA teacher shuffled into view, his eye spinning in various directions, namely towards the cupboard. Striding off in the opposite direction to the twins, they raced forwards to the cupboard, George quickly unlocking it with a simple spell.

“Well Fred, to answer your first question, it’s the kind of rule that needs breaking. Wouldn’t you say?” George smiled, glancing in both directions down the corridor before gently closing the door and eyeing up the stacks of ingredients, each tier of shelf laden with extraordinary amounts of alchemical ingredients.

“That’s a very astute suggestion, brother. How shall we attempt to break it?” Fred smiled, as George withdrew the large book that they purchase from the vendor at the Quidditch world cup. Fred had the vial tucked inside his robes, waiting for George to flip to the right page. Opening the book, he quickly glanced over the opening paragraph detailing the contents of the book and the nature of the accompanying vial.

_“To whomever is reading. This book contains the secrets and alchemical knowledge of the famed Headmistress of Hogwarts, (Black smudges obscure the actual name). The accompanying vial contains a powerful elixir which can act as the base for every single recipe contained within the book. The elixir is powerful in the sense that it only takes a few simple additional ingredients to transform it into various other potions. Complex potions such as the Polyjuice Potion -which takes months to brew perfectly- can be concocted in minutes with simplistic ingredients and a single drop of the elixir. The single drop can grow exponentially and will fill any container to the brim with the desired concoction upon addition of the simple additional ingredients.”_

“We lucked out with this one Fred. The old man probably had no idea what he was peddling. We could make millions from this vial,” George smiled as he flipped through the book, arriving at the page he desired, “Including… a simple aging potion. All we need is some lavender and a beetle eye.”

“Are we sure this works? I’m not keen to simple guzzle down a potion without knowing if it works,” Fred said, taking the vial from his robe and inspecting the emerald bottle and the worn, barely visible label, “Should we maybe test a different concoction that doesn’t require us to drink it? Just to make sure?”

“I thought you might say that,” George smirked, rifling through the pages until he arrived at a different page. Handing it to Fred, he smiled, a delirious grin on his face as he watched his twin read over the page.

_“Potion of Enhanced Suggestion: Upon consumption, the drinker enters a state of increased suggestibility. Similarly to the process of hypnosis, the drinker will be highly suggestable and can be coerced into doing things through simple suggestion. However, the drinker will not partake in any activity that will directly lead to physical harm and will not do anything that they are not subconsciously willing to do. The user is fully aware of their actions and maintain knowledge of events after the effects wear off. Extreme Discretion is advised.”_  
  


“What do you say? Shall we go convince Ron to walk the halls in the buff/” George smiled as he clambered up the small ladder to find the ingredients that the potion required. Nodding in agreement, Fred set the book down on a shelf before uncorking the emerald green vial, the liquid inside swirling rapidly of its own accord. George quickly gathered the ingredients, crushed them and added them into a new bottle, the dust settling at the bottom of the clear glass container. Smiling widely, the twins shared a quick glance before Fred dribbled a single drop of the emerald substance into the bottle.

The drop sizzled for a moment before it engulfed the other ingredients. Swirling slowly, the liquid began to grow, a faint blue aura pulsating from within as it slowly rose to the top of the bottle. Quickly corking the bottle, they watched the liquid rise to the top, pushing briefly against the cork before settling. The blue aura began to dissipate, leaving a reddish brown, clear liquid reminiscent of Fire whiskey. Staring into the contents, the twins shared a confused shrug before Fred asked, “Has it worked? I was expecting a more… vibrant colour…”

“Well, I suppose we should go find out. I think Ron’s still in the Great Hall, salivating over the Goblet of Fire,” George said, pocketing the Suggestion Potion and peering and striding out into the corridor. Quickly packing up the book and the Emerald Vial, Fred followed suit, the twins slowly making their way through the castle towards the Great Hall. The bright glow of the Goblet of Fire emanated out of the Hall, casting dancing shadows across the entrance hall and even going so far as to leak into the courtyard.

Turning into the hall, they saw that the room had changed somewhat. The four house tables were pushed to the four corners and the Goblet sat smack bang in the middle. Several groups of students who hadn’t retreated to their dorms sat chatting, ogling the Goblet and theorising over the potential tasks and champions. A group of Hufflepuffs sat at the far-right corner and several smaller groups sat around the rest of the room.

“Ron’s not here. Shall we check the common room?” Fred said, as George surveyed the room, trying to find a worthy target. George’s eyes danced over the various students before landing on someone who was sat in the corner of the room, her eyes occasionally glancing up from the book she was reading, her attention obviously elsewhere, namely the group of Hufflepuffs in the corner.

“Do you trust me Fred?” George said, turning to his brother, a smirk on his face as he pulled his brother to once side, his voice hushed. Nodding in response, but still a little sceptical, Fred agreed, the smile on his twin’s face growing wider as he turned and walked towards the girl in the corner, “Follow me Fred.”

As they neared closer to the table, Fred realised just who it was they were going to talk to. Cho Chang. A Ravenclaw Fifth year and also the rival seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. But more importantly, she was easily one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts. There was a certain allure about her due to her Asian complexion and she exuded an air of sexiness. Not to mention her ample natural assets which were sizable indeed and the object of many people’s fantasies, boys and girls alike. As the twins neared her, she peered up out of her book a questioning, sceptical look on her face as they wandered closer.

“Hey Cho. What brings you here?” George asked cheerfully as he took a seat opposite the Asian girl, positioning himself so that he blocked Cedric from Cho’s point of view, much to her dismay. Confused about the two twins, she hesitantly closed her book and folded her arms.

“Nothing. What have I done to deserve your two?” she asked suspiciously, her eyes glancing between the two twins as Fred sat next his brother. He slowly begun to catch onto his brother’s plan, but wasn’t entirely sure why he chose Cho. But he wasn’t going to intervene.

“We’re just chatting. Making friends,” Fred smiled as the three of them fell into a short silence, sharing glances with each other before Fred finally tried to reignite the conversation, “Looking forward to losing to Gryffindor in quidditch this year?”

“Again…” George muttered quietly much to Cho’s annoyance

“Very funny… Quidditch’s been cancelled this year because of the tournament,” She said with an air of smugness as she watched the two twins groan angrily. First, they weren’t allowed to enter the tournament and now Quidditch was off.

“Really? Angelina’s gonna be pissed…” George sighed, knowing full well what Angelina was like when she got angry and just how it affected the both of them. Much to their surprise, Cho intervened, a devilish smile on her face.

“Let’s hope she doesn’t take it out on you two too roughly. You won’t be able to sit straight on a broomstick for weeks,” Cho smirked, watching the twins blushed and awkwardly glance away from Cho. Ready to burst into a fit of laughter, she peered back into her book as the twins became serious for a moment.

“How do you know about that?” Fred asked nervously, his voice hushed as he suddenly became increasingly aware of the other people in the main hall.

“Girls talk…” she smiled in return, opening her book back up fully and returning to its pages, but not before casting a subtle glance over to Cedric and letting a thin smile stretch across her face. A smile that George noticed.

“Well, from all the looks your giving him, it looks like your trying to unseat the Hufflepuffs seeker from his broomstick. If you catch my drift…” George smiled, turning to look at Cedric, a smile on his face as Cho blushed. Turning shy all of a sudden, she watched as the twins shared a smirk.

“Now would seem like a good time. Start of the year, emotions running high. I bet he’s planning on entering the tournament and I think he’d want you by his side,” Fred added, slowly trying to coax her on. He caught onto to what George was doing, but had no idea where he was going with it.

“You know what? How about a little Firewhisky? Take the edge of your nerves?” George smiled, retrieving the bottle from his robes and offering it to Cho, a massive grin across his face.

“I have my own…” she said meekly, producing a very similar bottle of Firewhisky, one near identical to the Twin’s one. Her parents were notoriously strict when it came to such beverages and so she decanted a whole bottle of Firewhisky into one of her many potions bottles in an attempt to get it to Hogwarts. Lucky for her, her parents assumed she had simply developed an interest in potions.

“A toast then?” Fred suggested, grabbing three goblets from a nearby tray and setting them down in front of them. Taking the Suggestion Potion, Fred opened the bottle and poured a single glass when the entire room erupted into a loud applause. Turning towards the entrance, Fred and George saw a Durmstrang student striding through the crowds, a piece of paper in his hand. Joining the applause, the twins, made the fatal mistake of ignoring the glasses, much to Cho’s luck.

Still sceptical of the two twins, she quickly grabbed the bottle that they had and poured an extra glass of their potion. Pouring a glass from her own bottle, she quickly switched them around so that the twins would unwittingly offer her the glass with the normal Firewhisky and drink their own potion. While she didn’t really think the twins capable of trying anything sinister, she wasn’t above making sure.

As the fire licked at the Durmstrangs piece of paper, the entire hall applauded one last time before turning back to their groups, talking feverishly about the first entrant to the competition. The twins turned back to Cho a smile on their faces followed a quick look of confusion. Cho was finishing pouring the last cup and she made sure the twins knew that the ones they were drinking came from her bottle. As she suspected, Fred handed her what they thought was a goblet of suggestion potion, but was in fact Firewhisky.

“Bottoms Up!” George toasts and the three of them quickly down the entire cups. Coughing slightly due to the bitter taste, Cho watched as the two twins swallowed it eagerly. Confused by the remarkably sweet taste, the twins share a look of worry before deciding to try to see if it worked. Confidently, George asked, “Cho, could you stand up?”

“Why?” Cho asked, lifting an eyebrow in confusion as she watched the Twins glanced back at each other, their hearts racing as they realised the potion might not work.

“Thought you might want to stretch your legs?” Fred said, trying to defuse the situation and convince a remarkably confused Cho that they were alright, “It’s just my legs were a bit sore.”

“Then why don’t you stand up?” Cho asked, her eyes widening as the two Twins leapt to their feet, the table sliding backwards a few inches and sounding out across the entire hall. As everyone turned to see what was happening, the twins shared another look of confusion.

“Okay, that was weird…” George said, completely aware of what just happened, but not entirely in control of his body. The sensation was entirely baffling. It was like he wanted to stand up, but he needed Cho to give the go ahead to really set him on the path.

“Sit down…” Cho said shrewdly, watching as the two twins sat immediately down. Everyone in the hall slowly began to turn away as Cho slowly began to piece together what was happening.

“Oh no…” Fred sighed as he realised what had happened and just how much trouble they were in and how they were completely at the mercy of Cho. And being relatively smart, she would figure it out easily.

“Why did you say that?” Cho asked, a smile on her face as she started to wonder just how far she could push this and if they really were obeying her every whim.

“Because you switched the bottles…” Fred said plainly, George’s eyes widening as he realised just what had happened and how they were stuck. Despite the fevered panic he was in, one thing pushed itself to the front of his mind. The potion worked.

“And what was in your bottle?” She asked plainly and simply, wanting to know what they were trying to slip her.

“A suggestibility potion,” the twins said in unison, their voices reverberating a little louder than they wanted them to, attracting the attention of a few second years.

“And what were you going to suggest I do once I’d drunk it?” Cho smirked, hoping that they were going to give some stupid answer. She was kind of hoping they would give her some ideas as to what punishment she should inflict on the pair of them.

“We just wanted to test if it worked,” Fred said truthfully, his face blushing. However, unlike Fred, George’s intentions were far less pure and far more surprising to both Fred and Cho, “To let us fuck you…”

“What! You thought I would just let you fuck me? What else were you gonna try and make me do?” Cho exclaimed softly, trying not to attract too much attention. Despite the obvious perverse nature of his words, Cho was embarrassed to admit that her cock gave a small twinge at the idea. Crossing her long slender legs, she occluded the small bulge from view as she waited to hear more about his intentions.

“Suck us off. Walk naked through the halls. Lick my arse. Bend over and let us both fuck your ass,” (George said completely honestly and un-apologetically, raising looks from both Cho and Fred. Cho’s mind slowly began to picture each of those scenarios, her mind not completely adverse to the idea. The summers holidays had been tough for her. Having reached the age where she could no longer self-stimulate, she had plenty of long nights. She found her release a few times with some willing participants, but she was painfully aroused by the time she returned to Hogwarts. 

“At the same time?” Cho breathed, imagining the sensations of having two cocks in her arse at once, before shaking the thought away. Glancing quickly over at Cedric, she readjusted her robes to hide her bulge. She planned to go ask him out, but now her cock was hard and needed relief. Marietta would be in bed and any chance of her finger relief with her was long wasted. Realising that she wouldn’t get a chance until the morning and she wasn’t sure she could manage her urges for another night, especially if she wanted to ask out Cedric. Conceding to the idea, she decided to use the Suggestibility potion just as the twins suggested, “You two, follow me…”

The twins shared a look of disbelief as they realised what she was suggesting. Even without the potion, the pair would have leapt to their feet instantaneously. Rounding the table, they stood eagerly behind Cho as she took both the Firewhisky and the Suggestibility potion and pocketed them. Slowly she strode along the Main Hall, her arse bouncing with each step. Despite being occluded behind layers of billowing robes, the twins still ogled the distinct outline of her plump Asian derriere.

Rounding the corner outside the main hall, Cho quickly spied a broom-cupboard. Pulling the door open, she forced the two twins inside before checking the coast was clear. Disappearing inside the cupboard, Cho was surprised at the amount of space. The three of them could lay down comfortably side by side and still fit a few more people inside. There would plenty of room for what she had planned.

“Right boys… Let’s do this quickly. Get naked,” Cho said, closing the door behind them and performing a simple locking charm. Turning back to the Twins, she smiled watching as they instantly complied. Suggestion Potions were a complex thing, but she understood them relatively well. The fact that they would be more than willing to do all this without the potion aroused her far more than the fact that they were actually getting naked.

Propping herself against the wall, she watched the twins slowly strip their clothes away, eyeing up their bodies. As they threw away their robes, they revealed the Quidditch chiselled chests and their sizable bulges, each one straining against the confines of their boxers. Biting her lip, she watched them drop their boxers to the ground and step out of them, leaving them entirely naked, much to her enjoyment.

Their cocks were both sizable with George’s being longer, but Fred’s wider. However, it would take close inspection to discern any difference in their shafts. Each one had a neatly trimmed tuft of ginger hair above their cocks. Raising a finger, Cho gestured for them to turn around. As they faced away from her, she admired their pert, well defined asses, near identical.

Deciding that her own clothes were a little too restrictive, Cho swiftly pulled over her robe revealing her delicious body. Her skin was smooth and delectable to look at, with her long slender legs rounding perfectly into her panty-clad arse. However, despite the stunning body she had, the twin’s eyes immediately latched onto the black lacy underwear and bra she was wearing, which perfectly accentuated every curve and bulge her body had.

Her cock strained against the thin material, almost spilling out the sides and flopping free. The thig string disappeared between her plump and sizable arse cheeks, flossing against her puckered little hole. Moaning as she reached up and unclipped her bra, she let her breasts breath. They were large enough with little dark nipples capping each delectable peak of perfectly. Gently massaging them, she turned her attention towards the two boys standing there awaiting her next order, their cocks bouncing gently between their legs.

“On your knees,” Smiling, she watched with glee as the pair of them slid down onto their knees on either side of her. Snaking her hands through their hair, she smiled, watching them look up at her. There was something naughty about the dominant side of her. Something she quite enjoyed. Whenever she and Marietta helped each other out it was largely mutual. Now that she had complete control over someone, it was hard to imagine any other situation, “Why don’t you take my panties of with your mouths.”

Leaning in, Fred and George took her thin G-string in between their teeth and slowly began to pull it downwards. Working it over her bulbous cock, the pulled it down her thighs. Freeing her cock, Fred felt the tip bounce free, springing against his cheek and leaving a smear of pre-cum across his face. Continuing to slide downwards, they pulled her panties off her feet before looking back up at Cho to be told what to do next.

“Right boys, pucker up,” Cho smiled as she slowly eased their heads towards her cock, the implication perfectly clear. There was a hint of resistance in their eyes, but they quickly complied, secretly longing to have a taste of the Asian Seeker’s thick bulbous shaft.

Puckering their lips, she twins shared one last look before Cho forced them to press their lips against the side of her cock. Their soft lips elicited a moan from Cho as they kissed her shaft, saliva slowly coating the portion of cock that they were working. Moaning, she gently stroked their heads, relishing the sensation of another’s touch on her cock before slowly beginning to move their heads along her shaft. Using their lips as a sandwich, she dragged them along her shaft, spreading saliva along her cock. Biting her lip, she pressed their lips against her cockhead, gently prodding the tip against their lips, begging for access.

Sawing her hips back and forth, she started to fuck their lips, using them for her own pleasure as she moved back and forth along their mouths. Moving their lips down to her base, she felt the twins slip their tongues out covering even more of her cock with soft, wet flesh. Licking along her shaft, they worked every inch of cock that they could whilst she constantly moved her hips back and forth, slowly speeding up as she did so, relishing every sensation that was coursing through her body.

As she brought their heads back up to her tip, she pushed her hips forwards and slipped the very tip of her cock into George’s mouth. Gently fucking his mouth for a moment, she popped the head out of his mouth before returning his lips to her shaft. Moaning softly, she savoured the moment. She had never had a threesome before and so far, the pleasures of two mouths were exponentially more pleasurable than one. Marietta was alright when it came to blowjobs, but she was always hesitant to do them, so Cho was revelling in the pleasures the twins were providing.

Looking down at her cock, she saw it shimmering with saliva, the twins having lubricated her immensely. And much to her surprise she watched as the twins reached between their legs to slowly jerk themselves of, their hands gently stroking up and down their own cocks. Biting her lip, she moaned louder, speeding up her thrusts and letting her balls slap against both of their chins inspiring her next idea.

“Fred, why don’t you lick my balls. And George, take my cock in your mouth,” she moaned, her eyes rolling closed and she savoured the sensation of their lips running along her cock. It had been so long since she had a proper sex session. The people who helped out during the holidays only offered up a couple meek, dry handjobs. The feeling of warm wet lips satiating her sensitive shaft was enough to make her instantly cum, but she held off for a while longer.

Pulling his lips away from Cho’s shaft, Fred repositioned himself and sank lower on his knees. Kneeling in between her legs, he let his tongue slid along her balls, dancing between them as he licked her sack. Tracing every wrinkle, he made sure to cover every inch with saliva as he licked both of them. Parting his lips, he took one of her balls into his mouth and gently suckled on it. Running his tongue along her balls, he coated it in saliva, letting his wriggling tongue curve around her sensitive ball. Moaning loudly, Cho widened her stance giving him more access.

Letting her ball fall from his mouth, he gently kissed it before latching onto the second one. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked and played with it his tongue dancing across the sensitive organ, each fleeting like eliciting a deep moan from Cho. As Fred played and sucked on her balls, George slowly pulled his lips away from her shaft and shuffled around to the front of her cock. Looking up at Cho, he got a soft smile before she expectantly shook her cock.

Parting his lips, he wrapped them tightly around her cockhead, his tongue curving around the base of her head, teasing the most sensitive portion of her shaft. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked on her tip, his tongue dancing back and forth across the sensitive flesh as he timidly brought a hand up to her shaft. Wrapping his hand around the base of her cock, he gently began to jerk her off, making sure to pull her foreskin back so that his tongue could lap across her purplish, delicious head.

Adjusting his position, she slowly began to take more of her cock into his mouth. Moaning loudly, Cho watched as Fred began to envelop more and more of her cock. The feeling of her head probing deeper into his hot, wet mouth was enough to make Cho grunt in pleasure, her hand snaking through his hair and coaxing him to go further, to take more and relish every inch of her thick Asian cock. As he took another inch, he began to splutter, a dribble of saliva pouring down her shaft. Steeling himself, he swallower and took another few inches into his throat.

Gagging and spluttering around her shaft, George reached the limit. He had managed to work half her cock into his throat, but now his body was starting to reject it. His hand continued to work its way up and down her saliva slick shaft, massaging the saliva that poured from his mouth into her cock, lubing it to a gorgeous shine. His throat spasmed and flexed around her shaft, adding to the wealth of delicious pleasures that were coursing through Cho’s body. One of her hands had latched onto her breast, while the other gently encouraged George to take more of her cock. Her hand softly massaged her nipple, gently plucking it and tweaking it, eliciting a few soft moans.

Starting to move his lips up and down the portion of her cock that he could manage, George lovingly sucked on her shaft, relishing the taste of pre-cum that was flooding his mouth. Moving back and forth, he slowly grew accustomed to Cho’s enormous width, enough so that he could stomach another inch. His hand sped up, jerking her steadily as she gently applied pressure to his head, hoping he would be able to take a little more of her shaft, but to no avail. His throat was clamping up to tightly for him to do it willingly, much to Cho’s perverse excitement.

However, it didn’t matter. The combined pleasures of a tight throat wrapped around her shaft and a wet, wriggling tongue dancing across her balls was enough to satiate her naughty desires. Closing her eyes, she gently began to move her hips, hinting to George of her intention. While she was certainly satisfied with the pleasure she was feeling, she rarely got the chance to wrap a throat around her cock and she wanted milk every second of it and experience George’s throat to its full potential.

Wrapping both her hands around George’s head, Cho in one swift movement, thrust forwards and pulled George’s head towards her. His eyes flew wide open as he felt inch after inch push into his unsuspecting throat. Gagging and spluttering, his throat contorted and spasmed in ways he couldn’t imagine as he spewed saliva around the base of her cock. Pushing the last inch inside George’s throat, she groaned loudly, feeling his lips press against her neatly trimmed crotch. His lips flailed and spasmed, tightened and loosened, adding to the flood of incredibly sensations trickling through her cock.

Enjoying the feeling for another moment, she quickly began to move her hips back and forth, sawing several inches in and out of his flailing throat. Learning to quickly breath through his nose, George tried to sneak as many breaths as he could as her cock constantly filled and blocked his throat. Saliva dribbled down his chin and onto his chest as he struggled to swallow. Gently fucking George’s throat, Cho relished the deep, warm, wetness of his throat and savoured every moment of it.

Fred struggled to keep his lips attached to her balls, finding that he slow, but firm thrust often resulting in him getting slapped in the face by her balls. The sensation was stimulating enough for Cho as she moaned from the occasional fleeting lick of his tongue. George was struggling to maintain his composure as she used his throat, his hand gently pushing against her soft thighs. Needing to breath, his throat started to fight it, causing Cho to slowly pull her cock out of his throat. As the last inch left his mouth, he fell forwards breathing heavily as Cho stood there gently stroking her saliva soaked shaft. Her mind quickly leapt to her next desire as she enjoyed the last few licks Fred gave her sensitive balls.

“Stand up and bend over Fred,” Cho said, the desire to feel one of the twin’s tight arses around her cock. She had completely forgotten the fact that this was George’s idea and that he would be the fitting victim for her thick cock. Lust took over her as she simply wanted to sink herself inside someone. Fred complied with ease, him being the more submissive of the twins whenever it came to their forays with the Quidditch team. He secretly preferred the bottom position even though he would never let Angelina know. She’d have her way constantly.

Resting her hands of Fred’s cheeks, she spread them wide, his tight little hole spreading alongside them. There was a slight gape to his hole, but his looseness had diminished over the holidays with no one to stretch him. Toying his hole with her thumb, Cho rubbed his puckered ass, watching it wink at her as she imagined the tightness she was about to experience. Marietta was always on top and the one time they had switched roles, she had insisted never again. And while Cho loved being on the bottom, she longed for another chance to plough a tight arsehole. Though she would never tell Marietta for fear of losing her best friend and favourite fuck-buddy.

“George, spit on your brother’s asshole. Make sure it’s nice and ready,” Cho suggested, adjusting her position to spread Fred’s cheeks wider. There was a look of resistance on George’s face as he felt his body move above Fred. He was still a fair distance away from him, but the simple act was enough to feel strangely perverse. Dribbling a small amount of saliva down between Cho’s cock and Fred’s arse. The bead of saliva dribbled over her cockhead and across his puckered hole. Quickly massaging the saliva against his hole, Cho relished in the obvious discomfort George was feeling.

“Good boy. Fred, you had better hope George did a good job working my cock or this might hurt,” Cho smiled, pressing her cockhead against Fred’s tight, little hole, her hands roaming across his back and hips, ready to slide deep inside him. Watching George stand there, unsure as to what he should do, Cho remembered back to the list of naughty and perverse things he said he wanted her to do. Smirking devilishly, she spread her legs, widening her stance and letting her cheeks fall slightly apart, revealing her own tight arse, “And George, seeing as you wanted me to lick your ass, why don’t you get your tongue in mine?”

Resting her hands-on Fred’s hips, she slowly began to push forwards, her tip probing his tight little arse, seeking entrance. Trying to wriggle her tip inside, Cho finally managed to ease the tip into his puckered hole, his ass flexing and tightening around her cockhead. Cho moaned loudly, the sensation of a tight arse around her cock being one that she hadn’t felt in far too long. Savouring the initial clutching tightness of his hole, she bit her lip her hands gently massaging his ass in an attempt to loosen him up.

Fred was gritting his teeth up until the point his ass gave away. As soon as he felt the tip slip inside, he grunted uncomfortably, his ass aching ever so slightly. Groaning as he adjusted to the painful intrusion, he tried to relax his hole and make the next part easier. George’s eyes lit up at Cho’s suggesting. Kneeling behind her, he admired her plump bum cheeks, his hands gently pawing at the soft flesh as he pulled and played with her arse. He had admired her bum for years and now his hands were roaming freely across her behind.

Slowly, Cho began to thrust forwards, all the while pulling Fred’s arse back. Her cock bulged at the middle, spreading his hole wider as each inch sank inside. Gently sawing her hips back and forth, she started to softly fuck him, all the while easing more and more of her cock inside him. Fred’s hand slowly reached down between his legs and gently began to stroke back and forth across his cock, the pleasure mitigating the pain that Cho’s cock was dealing. Pushing another inch inside his arse, Cho ground her cock against his prostate causing Fred’s mouth to fall open and a loud, deep moan to escape his lips. The pleasure loosened his body and relaxed him allowing Cho to thrust forwards, burying the last few inches inside his hole.

Gasping, Fred felt every ridge and vein stretching his hole and her balls gently bouncing against his own. Her neatly trimmed pubic hair was pressed firmly against his bum and her hands were constantly roaming his soft flesh, massaging him and causing him to loosen up. Steeling himself, Fred couldn’t help but think about the last time he was in this position. It was before the end of last year when the Quidditch team had finally finished up. They were all in the showers when Katie took George away for a more private encounter. They heard the screams from halfway up the grounds and long into the night. And no one could tell whether it Katie or George on the bottom.

However, Fred enjoyed the company of the two other chasers, Alicia and Angelina whose thick black cocks stretched him for a fair while. They fucked each other for hours with everyone’s cocks going in everyone’s holes and nothing being left untouched. The only thing that made it slightly easier was the showers and the constant stream of water lubricating their bodies. It was ages ago, but it still hung in Fred’s mind.

George slipped his thumbs in between Cho’s arse cheeks and gently peeled them apart, his eyes latching onto the tight, winking hole that lay within. She had fully submerged herself In Fred and after feeling George behind her, decided to wait for him to slip his tongue into her arse and bury his face between her plump, Asian arse cheeks. Biting her lip, she waited in anticipation for George to begin.

Letting his tongue slip from between his lips, George pressed the tip of his wriggling muscle against her puckered hole, resting it at her entrance. Gently flicking back and forth across her wrinkled hole, he made sure to cover every bit of her arse with saliva, even dragging his tongue lazily across her crack before tracing her asshole once again. Using his hands to keep her cheeks spread, he stretched his thumb just enough to rub the saliva into her hole and stretch it just wide enough so that he would be able to slip his tongue inside.

Pressing against his tongue against her arsehole, George managed to push the tip of his tongue past her tight ring and into her bum. As soon as he entered, he let her cheeks fall back into place, submerging his face in her plump, soft flesh. Wrapping his hand around her legs, he revelled in the softness of her skin, all while enjoying the delicious taste of her hole. Slowly he began to push deeper, his tongue edging slowly inside her arse. Stretching it as far as he could, he managed to delve deeper and deeper until his lips were pressed firmly around her hole, kissing her tight arse.

With his tongue buried deep inside her, he began to slow wriggle it around, the warm, wet digit making Cho moan as it danced around inside her. The combined tightness of Fred’s arse and the eager flailing of George’s tongue was doing wonders for her and as she slowly began to let her moans grow louder and louder, not caring who might hear as they walked past the cupboard.

“Mmm… I never knew twins would be this fun,” Cho smiled, letting her hands glide slowly across Fred’s body. Slowly starting to move her hips backwards, her cock slowly leaving the tightness of Fred’s arse, Cho let her hands run onto Fred’s chest, gently playing and toying with his nipples. The added attention to one of Fred’s most sensitive areas made the boy moan, the combined pleasure of both her cock and her hands nearly proving too much.

As she pulled her cock almost all the way out of Fred’s ass, she found that she was forcing George’s tongue deeper inside her. An unexpected side-effect of a delicious sexual position. Slowly thrusting back into Fred, she moaned as she relished every delicious ridge of his arse and every clutching spasm his tight ring made. Gently thrusting in and out of him, Cho made sure that she moved as much of her cock in and out as she could with each long, deep thrust. Her balls slowly began to slap against his cock, the saliva that coated them filling the room with soft wet slaps. Combined with the slaps from her crotch and Fred’s arse, the room was filled with a myriad of naughty, perverse and sexual sounds.

Slowly building up a rhythm, Cho felt George’s tongue probing deeper and deeper with each thrust, just as her cock was driving harder and harder into Fred. Fred’s thoughts were a miasma of pleasure as he felt his body spasm from the thick cock driving in and out of him. Her shaft was pressing firmly up against his prostate, milking wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure.

The broom cupboard was filled with grunts, moans and the sounds of wet slaps. The muffled moans George was making was shadowed by the wet slaps of her balls, which in turn joined the sounds of her hips against his arse. Cho’s moans mixed with Fred’s pleasured grunts and everything combined into a chorus of sexual pleasure that was a joy to behold. Anyone who walked past the cupboard would hear the most bizarre combination of sounds, but none of them cared. They were too consumed in the brilliant waves of pleasure that were washing through their bodies.

Cho decided to speed up, the sound of her balls slapping against Fred’s quickening and she reached over and used his shoulders as an anchor. The position allowed her to speed up, but also for her cock to submerge itself deeper and deeper with each pounding thrust. Cho felt her breast start to jiggle softly as she pounded into Fred’s arse. The change in position spread Cho’s cheeks wider, allowing for George to slip deeper inside her hole in turn causing Cho to grunt loudly. Hammering into Fred’s arse, Cho bit her lip to steel the orgasmic sounds of pleasure she was about to emit for fear of the entire castle hearing.

Grabbing Fred’s shoulder, Cho pulled him back, forcing him into a standing position. Pressing her tits against his back, she peered over his shoulder. He was hunched over slightly to accommodate for her height and the thick cock pushing in and out of his arse. Wrapping her arm around his chest, she pulled him close, the change of position making her moan loudly as she reached new and untouched areas of the redhead’s arsehole. Biting her lip, she kept her rough momentum, pounding harder and harder into his hole and subsequently forcing George’s tongue deeper and deeper into her own arsehole.

Snaking her other hand around to Fred’s cock, she slowly wrapped it around the base and began to jerk him off. The pre-cum dribbling down his shaft was enough lubricant for her handjob which she lovingly provided, squeezing and pulling in all the right places. Gently rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb, she coated It in pre-cum before using it to jerk his cock slowly and pleasurable. Every time she thrust into him, she jerked downwards, building up a delicious rhythmic round of pleasure for the twin, all the while building both of them up to their much deserved and desired orgasms.

“You like that? A cock up your ass and a hand jerking you off?” Cho murmured in Fred’s ear, continuing to grind her cock in and out of his arse, her hand speeding continuously across his cock. Nearing his orgasm, Fred began to grunt and moan loudly, his breath speeding up as he felt Cho’s cock start to milk him dry. Nodding in response to her question, Fred felt his cock erupt into orgasm, spurting several long strands across the broom cupboard. His cock twitched beneath Cho’s hand and she milked every last drop from his shaft. Several strands dribbled onto her fingers, but she kept jerking his softening cock, her shaft slamming in and out of him, sending pleasure coursing through his orgasm sensitive cock, “That’s it baby… cum for me…”

Despite him cumming, Cho had no intention of stopping, her mind set on her own impending orgasm. Speeding her thrusts up, she felt her balls slapping against Fred’s cock, the soft wet slaps becoming a chorus to her ears. Her speed was making it difficult for George to keep his tongue lodged inside her hole, but he did his best, loving every taste of her he got. Fred’s cock went soft and Cho stopped jerking him off. Her hand came back around to his back and pushed him back over. Lifting her hand, she sharply spanked his soft arse, loving the yelp that sounded through broom-cupboard. A second loud spank filled the room as a soft red hand-print formed on his pale cheeks.

Cho was nearing her orgasm with the familiar sensation building in her balls. Continuing to use Fred’s ass to build herself up towards it, she bit her lip, trying to hold off for as long as possible. Wanting to have her cock lodged inside him for as long as she could, she gritted her teeth and tried to steel herself, loving the feeling his arse too much. Finally reaching the point where she could hold of no longer, she conceded, needing to cum.

“I’m gonna cum boys… on your knees…” Cho groaned, slowly pulling her cock out of Fred’s arse and gently stroking herself, trying to tip herself over the edge. As the twins slid to their knees in front of her, slowly realising what she intended to do, they shared an unsure look. However, as soon as Cho realised she wouldn’t be able to push over that final hurdle on her own, she said, “Jerk me off…”

The twins reached their hands up to Cho’s cock and wrapped their fingers around the shaft. Fred’s hand softly squeezed the base, sliding back and forth across her shaft while George’s gentle massaged the tip, with his thumb softly grazing back and forth across the sensitive purple flesh. The combined pleasures of both their hands was enough to make Cho moan constantly, her mouth permanently open as she breathed rapidly. She was racing towards her orgasm and was about to unload onto the twins. Her own hand disappeared between her legs and began massaging her balls, smearing Fred’s saliva that remained there from his previous ministrations across her hand. Squeezing and playing with her balls, she felt herself tip over the edge.

Wrestling her cock from the twin’s grasp, she pointed it towards her face, her hand just enough to tip her over the edge. Several long strands of cum spurted out across the twins faces. She had been building up cum for weeks and was finally unloading it. Painting their hair, faces and chests with thick cum, she continued to milk every last drop of cum from her tip. Her mind was fuzzy, her thoughts occluded by her lust. Pushing her cockhead against George’s lips, she pushed it into his mouth unloading several strands of cum into his mouth which he reluctantly swallowed with several strands dribbling down his chin and onto his own hardened cock. The last strand, she spurted across Fred’s cock, it mixing with the remaining dribbles of his own cum.

Falling between the twins, Cho breathed rapidly, her head swimming after the massive cumshot she unloaded. The older you got resulted in larger deposits of cum the longer you went unrelieved. A fourteen-year-old who hadn’t cum for four weeks would cum less than a twenty-year old who hadn’t cum for the same amount of time. Just one of the many unexplained side-effects of Witches and their cocks.

“Well… it’s been a pleasure boys, but I’m off,” Cho breathed, quickly grabbing her robes and throwing it over her body. As she moved towards the door, she quickly reached down and grabbed both her bottle of Firewhisky and the Suggestion Potion. Before the twins could realise, she had slid out from the broom cupboard leaving the twins naked and covered in her cum.

“That could have gone better,” Fred groaned, falling softly onto his back before squinting in pain. Cho had made an impression on his arse and even laying on his back left him uncomfortably sore, “Next time you have a plan like that, let me know.”

“You kidding? It went better than expected. We got to have sex with Cho Chang and we know that the potions work. Win, win situation!” George exclaimed happily as he drew his wand and cleared away the cum from both him and his brother’s bodies with a simple spell. Slowly dressing himself, he watched his brother groan as he attempted to the same, his body a little sore.

“Yeah, you didn’t get fucked up the ass though!” He groaned in response, pulling his boxers and trousers back and quickly pulling the rest of his clothing back into place.

“Stop whinging. As if Angelina and Alicia having bent you over a hundred times already. Both of us for that matter,” George smirked, glancing around the broom-cupboard as he searched for the Suggestion Potion “Wait… where’s the Suggestion Potion? Did Cho take it?”

“So, what if she did? What’s the worst that could happen? We’ve still got the Emerald Vial and the book. So, what if she has the Suggestion Potion? We can make another,” Fred replied as he took out the vial and book from his robes and passed them over to George.

“Fair enough. Shall we go brew our ticket into the Triwizard Tournament?” George smiled, excited to try out the multitude of potions and concoctions that the book offered. Turning to the door, he pulled it open waiting for Fred to follow after him.

“Sure…” Fred said, as he glanced around to make sure they had gotten everything. As he did so, his eyes widened, “I guess it wasn’t an entire waste. Look what she left behind.”

He held up a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra. The same underwear that Cho had been wearing and had left in her hurry to escape. The twins grinned widely as they ogled the tight garments, ecstatic that they got to keep a trophy reminder of their encounter.

“I get the panties!” George said, reaching for the tight undergarment, but having it snatched away by Fred who had already claimed it in his mind.

“No way. I’m the one who got fucked up the ass. I get the panties,” Fred argued, stowing them away in his robes, much to George’s dismay. Tossing his brother the bra, Fred strode past him and slowly ambled down the corridor, listening to George list of all the reasons he should get the panties.

“It was my idea!” George exclaimed as the twins hurried to make their next concoction, neither really worrying about who could be listening to them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cho made her way swiftly back to the main hall, her legs carrying her as fast she could. She could feel her cock bouncing between her thighs, free from any support or constraint as she had left her panties in the cupboard in her hurry to get out. As she rounded the corner into the main hall, she cast her eyes over to where Cedric was sitting beforehand, only to find him there alone.

Retrieving the Suggestibility potion from her robes, she steeled her nerves breathing deeply, she began to walk over to him, quickly picking up two goblets. Smiling as Cedric saw her, she tried to move with as much sexual allure as she could in an attempt to seduce him. Setting down the goblets, she asked him, her voice soft and sexy, “Would you like a drink Cedric? Trust me, this bottle of Firewhisky will change your life.”


	6. A Mysterious Encounter

The night had been exceptionally long for Hermione. First, having sat through the feast, she had to Ron’s constant questioning of Harry, asking him ‘who was it?’ and ‘why he was sitting weirdly’ to the extent that Hermione regretted stoking that fire in the first place. Remaining in the Great Hall for a while after the feast, she witnessed a bizarre display of united actions from the twins as they cornered the girl she knew only as Cho.

The worst part of it all was that she and Ron had been fooling around a little on the train to Hogwarts before Harry interrupted. While they never got very far, they got far enough to set Hermione’s cock rock hard thus presenting her with an incredibly uncomfortable evening as she shifted and adjusted herself to prevent her cock from peering out from beneath her skirt. All through the feast, she and Ron planned to relieve each other back at the common-room once everyone was in bed, only when she returned to the Gryffindor Tower, she found him up in his room already.

And so, she found herself in bed, her cock pressing uncomfortably against the boxers she slept in. Rolling back and forth beneath her covers, she tried desperately to find an angle that gave her some comfort, but the hardened shaft between her legs was making it increasingly difficult to get anywhere near sleep. She had already tried her hand -for old times’ sake- and firmly conceded the fact that she could no longer find relief herself.

Sighing softly, she lifted her head from her pillow and glanced around the dorm, seeing both Parvati and Lavender softly slumbering in both of their beds. Hermione often ruminated on the girls around her and how each of them either had to be sexually active or would be in the near future. It was one of the few things that aroused her, the knowledge that everyone around her would be so promiscuous. The idea of herself partaking in such activities gave her pause for thought having never actually pictured herself any of the various scenarios her arousal addled mind provided.

At any rate, she didn’t have to wonder much about Lavender and Parvati’s sexual endeavours. During one of the last few weeks of third year, she was made aware of the two-girl’s experimenting late at night. The next morning, she awoke to find Lavender on all fours with Parvati gently thrusting into the pale girl’s creamy white arse. Hermione remembered the image fondly as that day was one of the last days where she could stimulate herself and her mind was rife with the image of her dormmates connected hip to arse.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried desperately to shake any lewd thoughts from her mind, desperate not to encourage her cock any further, however her mind seemed to disagree subconsciously. Deciding that she needed relief of some sort, she debated going and trying to find Ron, but the idea quickly fell through when she remembered the charms put in place against the staircase.

Biting her lip, she remembered a story she overhead Parvati detailing to Lavender one day. A story about a place on the fifth floor that was built long ago to allow the female students to relieve themselves with anonymity. It was designed so that students could help one another with their ‘problem’ but not divulge the identity of the users. As to who had it built, people only knew it to be an old Head-Mistress long before Dumbledore took charge.

Despite the anonymity and the convenience of the place, Hermione never really wanted to use it. Muggle pornographic videos made the gloryholes -the muggle term for such places of intimacy- appear as lewd places where whores and depraved sex addicts would meet and the idea of going, let alone partaking in one always unsettled Hermione. However, late at night and with Ron asleep, she really had no other option.

“It’s either that or I stay up all night,” she conceded, rolling slowly out of bed and grabbing a pair of her jeans. Pulling them over her boxers, she tried to adjust her cock a little to provide a little comfort, but to no avail. She was already wearing a t-shirt without a bra so she swiftly headed down to the common room. Walking into the large open room, she cast a look up at the boy’s dormitory, “Thanks for this Ron.”

Looking over at the sofa in front of the dwindling fire, Hermione saw two people sitting slumped over and sleeping. Peering closer, she saw the familiar blazing red hair of the twins, each one curled up into the nook of the sofa, a book and a potion vial sitting on the table.

“Ent… Vial,” she said as she looked at the title of the book and the smudged label that adorned the bottle. Confused, she turned back to the page the twins were looking at, a smug and entertaining look stretching across her face, “An aging potion? Can’t wait to see that in action.”

Leaving through the portrait, Hermione slowly began to sneak down to the fifth floor, craning her neck round the corners and making sure no one was following her. Entering the fifth-floor corridor, Hermione quickly darted halfway down the corridor to a larger woven tapestry depicting the four houses of Hogwarts. Checking to make sure no one had seen her, she quickly lifted the tapestry back and entered the small tunnel.

Following the tunnel down, she arrived in a large ornate stone room. At the centre of the room was a three by three square of cubicle each one made of polished and varnished wood. In front of each door to a cubicle was a small floating red orb of magic that gently bounced in the air. Glancing over her shoulder again, Hermione quickly entered one of the centre cubicles, watching as the red light turned green to signal her presence inside.

The inside was made of white marble tiles and had an ornate gleam about it. On the three other sides that didn’t have a door, there were small circular holes, large enough for a cock to fit through, but not small enough to constrict. The third hole that opened into the central cubicle – the one surrounded on all sides by cubicles – sparked Hermione’s curiosity as she wondered how someone would get into the central cubicle. Throwing the thought to the wind, she took her seat on the small black stool that sat in the middle, noticing the cushioning charms that were layered on the floor for the comfort of whomever was on their knees.

“Okay… just… cum and go… simple as that, no faffing around… What if no one comes here tonight?” she murmured to herself trying to remain calm as her heart raced. The question never occurred to her and she just assumed there would be someone. Luckily for her, it was the first day back at Hogwarts and tensions were running high for some people. She heard a door open and a flash of pale blue entered the cubicle next to hers. Breathing deeply, Hermione whispered to herself, “Here we go.”

Standing up, Hermione quickly unbuckled her jeans, moaning softly as her hardened cock sprung free. No longer painfully constrained by her jeans, she gave herself a few soft strokes, giving herself enough pleasure to succumb to the idea of the gloryhole. Pulled down both her boxers and jeans and kicked them off her feet alongside her footwear, she stood up only to have the girl’s cock from the other cubicle push through the hole and graze pleasurably against Hermione’s shaft

“Woah! I’m sorry, I’m just here for me!” Hermione said rather selfishly, leaping away from the hole and averting her gaze from the shaft that had just pushed its way through. She hadn’t accounted for the expectation of reciprocation and she was a little thrown by the sudden appearance of another cock.

“Mon ami… Ze hole is two way, much like ze act of pleasure itself,” a voice, heavily tinted with a French accent, replied from the other side. Her words had a certain seductive air about them and her voice appeared surprisingly youthful. If Hermione had to guess, she would have though the woman to quite young if anything, but the cock hovering in the hole suggested otherwise.

“Erm… You’re a Beauxbaton? From France?” Hermione asked as she glanced down at the cock, her shaft emanating a deliciously seductive allure. She was smaller than Hermione by an inch or two, but her cock was gorgeous. Pale and perfectly hairless, her shaft was smooth and beautiful. Her purplish head was enticingly vibrant and pushed its way softly out of her smooth foreskin. It was strangely enticing to Hermione who hadn’t felt this way about a cock ever before. And not even with Ron.

“Qui and in Francé we reciprocate our pleasure,” she replied, gently shaking her cock and letting her pale, smooth and hairless balls slip through the hole, each ball as beautifully enticing as her shaft, “How to say… A suck for a suck as you crude Anglais would say…”

Hermione glanced towards the door, biting her lip as she debated leaving. The idea of having suck her first cock through a wall just so that she could receive relief herself was unsettling her. But as she let her hand drift to her own cock which was almost painfully erect, she sighed loudly, conceding to the fact that she would be up all night if she didn’t do this. Slowly sinking to her knees, she prepared to suck her very first cock.

Being eye to eye with the cock gave Hermione a steadier mind as she realised just how manageable the size was in comparison to her own one. Taking her hand, she gently wrapped her thin fingers around the bulbous tip of the French girl’s cock and gently began to move her hand back and forth, stroking her shaft softly. Hearing a gentle moan from the other side of the wall, Hermione steeled herself and admired the way her foreskin moved back and forth, a single glimmering bead of pre-cum dribbling from the tip and coating her purplish head in thin glossy sheen.

“Erm… I’ve never done this before. Just to say,” Hermione said as her hand moved clumsily up and down the French girl’s shaft, savouring the gentle warmth her cock provided. There was a part of Hermione that was worried about disappointing the girl and that part slowly over took her, pushing her own pleasure into the back of her thoughts.

“Vell, you know where ze cock goes, oui?” the girl asked, somewhat impatiently as she moaned softly at Hermione’s gentle and unsure strokes.

“Yeah…” Hermione conceded, breathing heavily and leaning closer to the girl’s cock, the faint aroma of flowers and nectar emanating from the girl’s shaft. Adjusting her position, Hermione flicked her tongue gently out from between her lips, the very tip of which grazed the pre-cum coated tip of the girl’s cock. Tasting her pre-cum and having the sensation of a warm cock graze of her tongue made Hermione’s cock twitch as she realised just how open she was to the taste and the idea. Gently pulling back her cockhead, Hermione leant in and ran her tongue across the purplish head, tasting more and more of her cock.

Breathing heavily, she began to clumsily lap her tongue across the girl’s cock, using the flat of her tongue to slowly lick along her sensitive head. Shifting her focus a little further down, she let her tongue graze along the girl’s shaft, the taste of her cock appearing not entirely unappealing. Licking up and down her shaft, Hermione slowly coated it in a thin layer of saliva, her hand continuing to keep it steady and slowly jerking her off, milking more and more pre-cum from the girl’s bulbous and throbbing cockhead. Pulling away, she wrapped her tongue around her cockhead, growing slowly accustomed to the musky taste of the girl’s pre-cum and slowly relishing each drop that her tongue collected.

Spurred on by the soft and subtle moans from the other side of the wall, Hermione dropped her hand to the girl’s balls, gently massaging the small, petite organs and eliciting another soft moan. Gently squeezing them, Hermione misjudged her grip and sent a sharp jab of pain through the young girl’s body. Squealing loudly, the girl pulled back slightly, her cock partly disappearing through the hole. Apologising profusely, Hermione leant forward in an attempt to keep the girl and enveloped the head of her cock in her mouth.

Gently suckling on the head, she applied a delicious and uncertain pleasure to the girl’s cock. Gently bobbing her head back and forth across her head as she performed what she thought was a traditional blowjob. Stroking the portion of her cock that she hadn’t retracted, Hermione began to milk dribbles of pre-cum onto her tongue which she began to guzzle down eagerly. Moaning softly as she did so, she sent delicious vibrations through the girl’s cock that caused her to moan and the faint sting of pain the Hermione inflicted slowly dissipated into realms of soft spoken pleasure. Feeling her cock twitch with each sucking motion she made, Hermione closed her eyes, simply enjoying the perverse position and act she found herself partaking in.

As the pleasure overwhelmed the pain, the girl pushed her hips forwards giving Hermione full access to her cock and unwittingly pushing her cock deeper into her spasming throat. Suckling softly on her tip, Hermione felt the girl’s cock push deeper into her mouth. A couple inches slipped between her lips and prodded the back of her throat, begging for access before her clenched throat began to gag. Spluttering saliva across her cock, Hermione breathed through her nose and tried to adjust to the sensation of her mouth being full of cock. The girl continued to push until the last inch of her cock went back through the hole and her cockhead desperately pushed against Hermione’s throat.

Steadying her breathing, she decided to push herself and try and give this girl as much pleasure as she could in hopes of a similar treatment in return. Closing her eyes as she pushed forwards, Hermione reached the three-inch mark and the reached the point where her cockhead was spilling pre-cum directly down her throat. Pushing forwards, she instinctively gagged, more saliva dribbling out of her mouth and down onto the t-shirt she was wearing. Swallowing deeply, Hermione managed to push herself and swallow that extra inch, taking four into her mouth. As soon as she did so, her throat spasmed and clenched down restricting any more access and delivering an orgasmic concoction of delicious jolts of pleasure through the girl’s body.

Opting to take a breather, she pulled her lips of the girl’s cock and slowly massaged the saliva into her shaft. Wiping her chin, Hermione bit her lip. The feeling of saliva dribbling from her mouth and onto her t-shirt was surprisingly erotic with the whole naughty nature setting her cock harder than before. There was something about the slutty demeanour that resonated with Hermione as much as she deeply wanted to reject it. Leaning back in, she began to lick up and down her cock, her tongue attending to the portions of cock that her throat could tend to. Planting her lips along the side of her shaft, she began to drag them up and down, her saliva lubricating it as she went.

Drawing her tongue back up to the tip of her cock, Hermione once more parted her lips and slowly enveloped the three inches that her virgin mouth could manage. Moving her plump lips back and forth across these inches, she continued to let her hand slide up and down smearing any escaped saliva up and down the girl’s shimmeringly beautiful shaft. Sliding her hand back down to her balls, she coated them in a thin layer of saliva, gently massaging the sensitive organs and adding another level of pleasure. Pushing her throat down, she attempted to manoeuvre that fourth inch into throat again, but with a little help from the girl

As she swallowed, the girl gently began to thrust in and out, her cockhead probing into the Hermione’s throat. A swift, but forceful push forwards and the fourth inch slipped into her throat. Gagging once more, Hermione tried to calm herself as the girl gently sawed her cock back and forth trying to let Hermione adjust to the probing shaft. Every thrust forward resulted in Hermione gagging and her throat seizing up, but she slowly grew to accommodate to the shaft, taking the fourth inch with relative ease and the occasional spasming gag.

Feeling Hermione slowly adjust to the fourth inch, the girl decided to push the boundary once again and thrust forwards. A surprised Hermione felt her throat expand as a fifth inch slipped into her throat, her gullet contorting and spasming wildly and saliva dribbled from her mouth. Gagging and spluttering, she tried to adjust to it, but the sudden intrusion caused her to panic and pull back. Groaning as her cock left Hermione’s throat, the girl thought that she may have pushed it too far, but as Hermione caught her breath, the fire in stomach sparked again and she latched her mouth back onto the girl’s cockhead, lovingly sucking it and moving her lips back and forth across the part of her cock that she could manage without spluttering violently.

Reaching between her own legs, Hermione began to jerk her cock off. Whilst she couldn’t reach an orgasm, the eroticism of the situation allowed her to bring herself a degree of pleasure. Massaging her hand across her cockhead, she smeared her pre-cum up and down her shaft, jerking herself rapidly as she continued to devolve into her blowjob. Her lips sped up as she slowly began to grow comfortable with the movements. Her hand sped back and forth along both her cock and her mystery cock, bring both shafts incredible pleasure.

The spluttering sucks of Hermione’s blowjob filled the room as she realised her t-shirt was covered in pre-cum and saliva. Casting the thought aside, she closed her eyes and relished the symphony of wet sucks, gently slaps and the pleasured soft moans of the girl on the other side of the wall. Her tongue began to dart back and forth across the girl’s shaft while she sucked it, eliciting louder and louder moans from the girl until she slowly pulled her cock away from Hermione, leaving her confused and with saliva and pre-cum in her mouth. Swiftly swallowing the delicious combination, she glanced through the hole in search of the cock she had strangely adored.

“Erm… oh… you didn’t cum?” Hermione stammered, wiping the saliva from her chin and watching her cock slowly pull away from the hole. She had slowly started to enjoy the scenario and had taken a perverse liking to the girl on the other side of the wall to the extent that she cared about her orgasm.

“Zere are other pleazures zat a ‘ole such as zis can provide,” the girl replied as she shuffled herself around on the other-side of the wall. Hermione glanced through the hole and saw a brief glimpse of the pale girl. She was short and had a pair of budding breasts. They were rather small, but sizable enough to be noticed. Seeing her nipples gave Hermione an idea and she swiftly drew her t-shit up and over her ample breasts, each one jiggling slightly as they fell into position. As she stripped naked, the girl crouched down next to the hole, her lips barely visible as she said, “But allow me to return ze favour.”

Eagerly rising to her feet, Hermione pushed her cock into the cubicle, pressing her ample breasts against the cold marble of the wall. Her nipples hardened instantly, a brief lapse of pleasure rushing through her body as they ground against the wall. Biting her lip, Hermione waited for the girl to start, her mind full of erotic images, stimulating her twitching throbbing shaft. And then the girl began and Hermione was in heaven.

The girl wrapped her tiny fingers around the base of her cock holding it steady as she latched her tongue around her thick shaft. Moving her tongue up and down Hermione’s cock swiftly, she coated every inch in saliva, lathering her thick cock with a thick layer of her spittle. Dragging her tongue up and down as if her cock was a lollipop, the girl expertly let her tongue glide back and forth across the most sensitive parts, swiftly moving across the entirety of her shaft with ease. As soon as Hermione adjusted to her tongue darting along one sensitive portion of her cock, she felt it dart to another, dancing along her cock sending delicious bolts of pleasure along her shaft and into her pleasure ridden body.

Lifting her small hand to Hermione’s cock, the girl began to rapidly jerk her hand back and forth, smearing her saliva up and down the throbbing shaft, swiftly, but gently massaging it into her soft skin. Her tongue continued to slide up and down following her hand and adding saliva to the ever-sloppier blowjob. Closing her eyes, Hermione gently pushed her cock harder against the wall, her balls slipping through the hole and drawing the girl’s attention from the other side.

Her tongue left Hermione’s shaft, much to her disappointment despite the slick hand sliding up and down her shaft and gently rubbing her thumb across her sensitive purplish head. Her lips quickly latched onto Hermione’s balls, gently suckling on them whilst rolling them back and forth with her tongue. The same swift fervour emboldened the girl’s tongue as she flicked lapped at the sensitive organs with haste, her tongue never in one place for long. Taking the second ball in her mouth, she gently passed it around her tongue popping it out before letting her tongue glide swiftly up along Hermione’s shaft and around her head again, the tip of her tongue curving around the sensitive rim of Hermione’s bulbous purple cockhead.

Hermione gently began to hump the wall, her hips gently thrusting against the soft marble as her lust filled mind sought a deeper and tighter destination for her shaft. Her gentle pushes pushed the girl’s tongue along her shaft, but did little for lodging it into her mouth, but the added pleasure of her balls gently bouncing against the wall was enough for her to continue doing so. Her hand latched onto her breast, gently fondling the sizable budding tit, her nipples erect and sensitive. Softly squeezing her handfuls of flesh, she massaged them adding to her pleasure before she gently began to roll her nipple in between her thumbs, softly squeezing and tugging on the sensitive nubs.

Drawing her tongue back along the shaft, the girl swiftly enveloped Hermione’s pulsating cockhead in between her thin French lips. Hollowing her mouth, she sucked on the tip, her tongue dancing and gliding around the head even as it stretched her lips wider and wider. Her hand continuously jerked up and down her shaft, occasionally dipping down to her balls and massaging the pooling saliva into them, lubing them to a glossy, wrinkled shimmer. Hermione moaned loudly as soon as her cock pushed past the girl’s lips, her mind instantly rife with pleasure. The girl was far more skilled than Ron and had a perverse degree of expertise that not only impressed Hermione, but cemented her desire to continue using this place occasionally.

Angling her throat just right, the girl forced Hermione’s eyes open as a wave of delicious and unexpected pleasure consumed her cock. In one swiftly and forceful push, the girl slipped every inch of Hermione’s cock into her throat. Her throat never flinched nor gagged and her lips pushed through to the other side of the wall, snugly wrapped around the base of her Hermione’s cock. The soft imprint of light pink lipstick on the base of Hermione’s cock stood as a marker and monument to the girl’s ability as she used her tongue to dance around her shaft whilst it was buried deep within her tight, young, French throat. Using the saliva that she had coated Hermione’s cock in, the girl was able to swallow her cock with ease, using her throat to softly squeeze and tease Hermione’s shaft as it constantly tightened and contracted around the shaft. Humming softly, the girl added yet another level of pleasure to what Hermione could only imagine was the perfect blowjob. The gentle vibrations emanated across her sensitive shaft, sending tingling bursts of pleasure through Hermione’s body, almost pushing her over the edge and forcing Hermione to pump the young girl’s throat full of her thick cum.

Slowly pulling her lips back along her shaft, the girl made sure her tongue curved around and reached every portion of the shaft as she lazily, yet lovingly drew her lips back. As soon as only the head remained inside her mouth, she planted a soft kiss on the tip, her tongue darting across the head briefly before she enveloped the entire shaft again, her throat swallowing every inch of Hermione’s delicious cock instantly. Moving her lips back and forth across the lower part of Hermione’s cock, the French girl let her savour the deep, warm wetness of her young foreign throat before she pulled her lips slowly back along, her hand continuing to jerk Hermione’s cock whenever it wasn’t submerged in her clutching gullet.

Leaning deeper into the wall, Hermione simply enjoyed the pleasures her cock was feeling, her opinion towards the gloryhole completely shifted. Pushing as deep into the gloryhole as much as she could, Hermione let her hands curve around and rest on her arse cheeks, gently pawing and playing with the handfuls of beautiful flesh that made up her gloriously perfect ass. Cupping her cheeks, she pushed herself forwards, trying to milk every warm inch of the girl’s incredulously pleasurable mouth.

The girl quickly built up a rhythm, her lips plunging down Hermione’s cock and gently working the lower three inches of her cock before drawing slowly back up. Her tongue took over massaging and draping itself over her thick cockhead before her lips parted and enveloped her cockhead again and beginning again. Her throat slowly opened a little more allowing her to speed herself up, saliva drooling down the side of Hermione’s cock and dribbling down her chin and onto to her budding teenage breasts, dripping slowly from her nipples.

Slowly jerking Hermione’s cock as she pulled her lips slowly along her shaft, the girl pulled her lips away from Hermione’s cock. Saliva dribbled from Hermione’s cock, with the cool air of the cubicle chilling her cock as it left the warm wet comfort of the girl’s cock. A strand of saliva connected Hermione’s cock and the girl’s chin. Wiping her chin, the girl continued to jerk her cock, watching dribbles of pre-cum combine with her saliva as she rose slowly to her feet, her eyes ogling the slick shaft.

“Oh, my god… that was…” Hermione breathed, barely able to put together a sentence as she recovered from the sensational blowjob she just received, her cock on the verge of exploding cum across the girl’s face. Clinging to the wall, her legs almost giving way, she heard the girl speak again.

“Perfection? I know mon ami. Ze French have zertain skills,” the girl responded, her hand slowly jerking back and forth across her cock. Before Hermione could respond, she felt the girl change position. Hermione felt her cockhead slip between two pert cheeks and rest against the familiar feeling of a puckered arsehole, “‘ere is another…”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as she felt that all too familiar sensation, her mind flooded with memories of Ron bent over at the world cup. Biting her lip, she clung to the wall, her bulbous cockhead tracing every delicious wrinkle of the girl’s tiny pert bum. Pushing forwards, she tried to push in, but found the girl’s arse to be far too tight for her to do so. Waiting for her to take control, Hermione moaned softly, secretly longing to see this girl in person and have a proper sweaty, sexual experience. She was content with this, but a part of her wanted to run her hands along her soft skin and see what she looked like properly.

Slowly the girl began to push back on Hermione’s saliva slick cock, her hand holding her thick shaft steady whilst her other hand sped back and forth across her own cock, using the saliva from her sloppy blowjob as a lubricant. Feeling Hermione’s cock probe and push at her arse, she steadied herself and slowly let her hole part, accepting the thick cock into her beautiful French fuck-hole. Biting her lip, the tip managed to slip past her tight ring, sending her eyes flying open as she adjusted to the painfully pleasurable intrusion. Breathing slowly, she gently bobbed her hips back and forwards, using the first inch of Hermione’s cock to loosen herself up considerably before beginning to push backwards, all the while jerking herself off to mitigate the slight ache coming from her arsehole.

Gently pushing herself backwards onto Hermione’s cock, the girl let inch after inch of ever widening cock slip past her ring and deep into her ass. Speeding her jerking, she dropped her second hand between her creamy white thighs and began to massage her small, delicate balls trying to adjust to the cock that was slowly plundering deeper and deeper into her French derriere. Finally, the last inch slipped into the girl’s arse, her pert bum cheeks pressing snugly against the marble wall with Hermione’s balls gently slapping against the girl’, a streak of saliva transferring between them allowing the girl’s hand to massage her balls a little easier

Hermione gasped as soon as her cockhead popped into the girl’s arse, the overwhelming tightness being enough to almost knock her legs out from underneath her. But as the girl pushed back and her entire cock was submerged in a tightness that she couldn’t believe she was experience, Hermione had to steady herself, her left leg giving way as she used the seat to prop herself up. She was tight. Incredibly so with her arse being far smaller than she expected. She was tighter than Ron and considering that he was a virgin when he and Hermione fucked, she was surprised that arses could get tighter than that. But her she was, balls deep in an incredulously tight bum hole.

“Merlin’s beard… that…” Hermione gasped, the unbelievable tightness of the girl’s arse capturing her breath and sandwiching her cock in a most delicious pocket of pleasure. Closing her eyes, she pressed her body further against the wall, slipping her cock slightly further inside, moaning as she revelled in the exceptional tightness of her French fuck-hole.

“Mon dieu… Thrust, mon ami…” the French girl murmured breathlessly as she adjusted to the sizable shaft that was now lodged in her delectably tight derriere. Moaning softly at the sensation of her probing cock, she steadied herself and planted her arse firmly against the wall to allow Hermione to do all the work.

Listening the order that the girl moaned, Hermione slowly drew her cock back relishing every squeezing and clenching wave of pleasure the tight young arse provided her. Biting her lip, she clawed at the wall, moaning as the girl’s tight ring massaged every inch of her cock as it slipped out of her. As her cock left the girl until only the very tip remained, Hermione groaned, knowing that as soon as she pushed back inside, her cock was going to twitch and spasm in unbelievable pleasure. She wanted the sensation of the girl’s arse to surround her cock for as long as she could and with every ounce of her being she staved off her orgasm.

Slamming her hips forward, she shook the wall, her hips crashing into the marble. She felt the sting of pain from the collision, but the sudden tightness hugging and clenching her dick overwhelmed it, with her balls slapping against the soft skin of the girl’s hairless bum. The pair moaned in unison, both of them loving the respective sensations that their bodies were feeling. Being stretched and instantly full of cum -while sore- was orgasmic to the French girl and as she pushed back into the wall in an attempt to get her cock deeper, she felt Hermione start to properly fuck her tight, French hole.

Easing her cock In and out of the girl, Hermione began to gently hump the wall, her hips crashing into the marble as her balls slapped against the girl’s arse. Every thrust loosened the girl up, but not enough to diminish the incredible pleasure that her tight bum was providing. Moving half her cock in and out of the girl, Hermione made sure that each thrust sank herself deeper and deeper into the girl. She didn’t want to pull her entire cock out for every thrust as the tightness of her arse had quickly become her home and she didn’t want to leave it for a moment longer than she

needed to. So, she relegated her thrusts to short, but deep, fast and hard.

The pair quickly developer a rhythm with the cubicles filling with a myriad of unbelievable sounds. The gentle slap of her balls against her arse, the wet slaps of her cock plunging into her arse hole, the pleasure grunts, moans, groans and soft yelps of both the girls and the gentle fapping sounds of the young girl stroking her cock to Hermione powerful, orgasmic thrusts. Feeling her ring stretch and stretch with each thrust, the girl began to bounce back and forth. Every time Hermione pulled back the girl pulled forwards a little meaning that her entire cock pulled out. And as Hermione pushed in, the girl pushed her arse back to meet her thrust, forcing her cock deeper and deeper into her sumptuously tight bum.

Letting her hands roam her own body despite wanting them to be able to roam the French beauty who currently had her arse wrapped around her cock, Hermione began to massage her most sensitive areas once again. Cupping her arse cheeks, she pried them apart, her fingers running down her crack and resting against her hole. In her lust filled, pleasure ridden mind, she debated whether or not to slip her fingers inside herself, but decide to save that first for another day. Instead she latched her hands onto her breasts, her fingers gripping her nipples and softly tugging on them, squeezing them and twisting them to elicit a gentle, sharp pain to contrast the overwhelming pleasure and to stave her orgasm of for as long as possible

Hermione felt her balls began to seize up, her orgasm nearing closer and closer. The girl’s arse was spasming and clenching around her cock, cluing Hermione in as to how close she was to her own orgasm. Speeding her own thrusts up, Hermione was desperate to have the girl cum before she unleashed her own load into the French beauty’s arse. Suddenly, as she thrust forward, the French girl on the other side squealed loudly, moaning and groaning as her arsehole clenched tightly around Hermione’s cock. The girl unloaded strand after strand of her cum across the floor of the cubicle, several strands dribbling down her leg as she milked her cock for pleasure.

The tightness of her orgasming arse was enough to tip Hermione over the edge as she slammed her hips forward and buried her cock deep into the girl’s arse. Unloading strand after strand of cum into the girl’s bum, she sent the girl into a fit of pleasure as she felt herself get filled up with cum. Grunting, the girl forced herself of off Hermione’s cock and slumped down into a crouching position. The familiar feeling of the young girl’s small hand around her cock returned as she began to milk Hermione’s cock for her cum. Jerking her rapidly, she latched her mouth around her tip, feeling strands of cum spurt into her mouth and down her throat. Spluttering loudly, she pulled back the last few strands and dribbles landing on the girl’s face and turning her into a cumstained French delight. 

“Merci beaucoup… Merci, mon ami…” the girl moaned, slumping onto her knees breathless, a slight ache emanating from her arsehole, but it was nearly completely swamped the overwhelming pleasure her cock was feeling as it spurted the last few strands of cum onto her thighs and stomach.

“Thank you, whoever you are. I’ll sleep easy now. Goodnight, I guess?” Hermione said awkwardly, not entirely sure how to end their encounter. Slowly beginning to dress herself, Hermione was interrupted by the young girl’s voice as she stopped her from leaving.

“Wait. Tradition says, zat sex is finished with a kiss?” the girl smiled leaning down to the hole and presenting her soft puckered lips still drizzled in Hermione’s thick cum. Hermione glanced down at the girl, seeing those soft lips waiting for a kiss. She was hesitant due to the fact that she had cum dribbling across her lips, but there was a part of Hermione that was intrigued. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but the girl had a certain desirable allure that made her want to kiss those lips even if she would be tasting herself upon them.

Leaning down to the hole, she leant in for a kiss, her lips pressing softly against the girls. As soon as they grazed the girl’s lips, she melted into the kiss, savouring the taste of cum on her lips as the girl pushed her tongue between Hermione’s lips and deep into her mouth, exploring every delicious crevice that Hermione had to offer. Drawn in by the seductive nature the girl possessed, Hermione returned the favour her own tongue returning the favour and exploring the French girls mouth.

Hermione felt her cock twitch and slowly rise as the succumbed to the kiss. Feeling herself getting aroused, she pulled away, not wanting to have to delve into a second round of pleasure to get some sleep. And with dawn fast approaching, she didn’t exactly have time. Blushing wildly and nervously at how much she enjoyed that, Hermione wiped the dribble of cum that was on her chin before quickly speeding out of the gloryhole, her tits still bouncing free as she nervously tried to pull her top down to cover her bouncing breasts. Quickly leaving the room, she headed back for the common-room, a smirk on her face and the strange annoying buzzing sound of an insect following her through the hallways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione returned to the common room swiftly, a smile on her face as she ruminated as to the possible identity of the mysterious French girl on the other-side of the wall. Whilst all the boys openly drooled at the Beauxbatons introduction at the feast, Hermione kept her arousal a secret, her cock twinging painfully at the sight of the attractive French girls all adorning short skirts. How they kept their cocks hidden was a mystery and a trick that Hermione desperately wanted to know to avoid any embarrassing future predicaments. But as to the identity of the mystery girl, Hermione could say that she wouldn’t be disappointed if it were any of the gorgeous French girls that strutted into the main hall and set her cock alight.

Clambering wearily up to her dorm, she crossed straight towards her bed, stopping only when her eye was caught by an object sitting on her night stand. It was the notebook that she purchased at the World Cup. She had forgotten she left it on her night stand as she was unpacking and was strangely drawn to the item now. Opening It up, she read through the same blank pages before moving to close it.

Glancing around the room, she realised that the notebook would be easy prey for anyone who wanted it, with people constantly taking things they think no one will notice. Quickly taking a quill, she jotted her name down on the first page before moving to close it. As she folded the pages back over, she paused as more writing began to appear on the page. Opening the book, she saw the words slowly become bolder and bolder until they were engrained in the paper. Her eyes widened as she read the words, her mind baffled by what they meant:

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Cock Size: Nine Inches_

_Previous Lovers: Hermione Granger_

_Kinks: Fond of a firm hand and subtle domination. Prefers to have another take the lead in sexual activities. Open to submission and the intrinsic acts of domination._

_Gabrielle Delacour_

_Cock Size: Seven Inches_

_Previous Lovers: Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Hermione Granger_

_Kinks: Diverse in pleasure. Prefers intimacy over extraneous perversion. A secret lover of incestual relationships and enjoys company of family members. Promiscuous and explorative._

“What the…” Hermione said, reading the page, her mind baffled by the words and the suggestions the book was making. The enchantment was confusing and Hermione was uncertain about what it truly meant. The two names held no bearing to each other the only connection was Hermione herself. Trying to figure out who Gabrielle Delacour was, she lifted the book to inspect it further only to watch the small ring she had bought fall out of the back. Quickly glancing through the rest of the notebook, she found it empty.

Picking the ring up, she passed it through her fingers, remarking once again as it changed to fit the width of her wrist and all the way up to her forearm, constantly growing wider as it needed. Remembering that it was intended for Ginny, she sighed and quickly tore a scrap of paper from one of her older notebooks. Quickly scrawling down a small letter explaining where she got the ring and why she was giving it to Ginny, Hermione folded it and took both the note and the ring down to the third-year dorm.

Entering, she noticed Ginny asleep on the other-side of the room. Swiftly crossing the room, she left the note and the ring beside Ginny’s bed before casting a glance over at Ginny. As she did so, Ginny rolled outside her covers, presenting her plump, firm arse to Hermione in all its glory. A little shocked, Hermione realised that she couldn’t judge. If it weren’t for Hermione’s ever conscious worry that someone would see her -much like she was seeing Ginny now- then Hermione would sleep in the buff as well. Rolling again, she gave Hermione a flash of her cock, semi-hard and pressing against her pert stomach. Deciding she had seen enough, Hermione walked out the door and swiftly moved back to her dorm and to a comfortable, lust-less sleep.


	7. The Ring

Morning quickly swept over Hogwarts as the morning sun crooned over the hillside and drifted through the multiple windows, waking the slumbering students. There was a certain fervour and excitement around the castle as everyone prepared for a new year with the added excitement of both the tournament and the visiting schools inciting an air excitement across the castle.

Ginny awoke to find her dorm empty, the girls she slept alongside having gone down to breakfast early to speak to their own friends before class. Rolling onto her side, she felt her cock brush against the covers, her shaft already hardened despite the early hour. In all fairness, the last time she properly came was at the Quidditch Cup meaning she had gone a small time without proper relief. Most mornings she wouldn’t even notice her shaft, but the prolonged period between her relief kept her hard.

Gently stroking herself for a moment, Ginny felt her cock tingle with pleasure. There were brief moments where she could illicit pleasure in her own shaft, but they were few and far between with her having to rely on others nowadays to acquisition her relief. Her eyes slowly closed as she pictured Harry in several compromising positions. Bent over her bed, spreading his ass cheeks and begging her to slip her shaft inside him. The faces he would make as her cock eased in and out of him, harder and harder. The thought brought a smile to her lips, before she remembered her plans for the morning and before class.

Rolling out of bed, Ginny made a quick check to make sure she was alone before slowly beginning to dress herself. As she reached for her bedside table to withdraw her underwear, she saw an unusual item. Sitting atop the dresser was a small note and atop it, a silver ring. Taking the ring in her hand, she inspected the small silver band. It had writing inscribed on the side, although a portion of it was smudged. Reading it aloud, she spoke, “Engorgio… Phal...”

The rest of the writing was worn and illegible, much to her disappointment. Taking the ring, she slipped it on her finger, watching as it adjusted itself to fit perfectly. Quickly reading the note, she discovered the ring was from Hermione and she quickly learnt the true power of the ring. Sliding it over her wrist, the ring expanded to accommodate the size of her wrist and ultimately her forearm. Enthralled by it, she turned and felt her cock brush against her sheets, reminding her of the ever-present predicament between her legs and making her aware of her nakedness in what was a communal space. But her erection brought with it a naughty idea.

“What’s the worst that could happen…” Ginny said, biting her lip, a perverse and naughty smile on her face as she checked that she was alone. Striding over to the mirror, she admired herself for a moment before lowering the ring to her cock. Slipping it over the tip of her shaft, the ring sent chills through her body as it slowly expanded. Sliding it down over the thickest part of her cock, she set it at the base. As soon as it was wrapped around the base of her cock, her eyes widened as she watched her cock, “Oh, my god!”

Her cock slowly began to grow and thicken. Expanding in her hand, she quickly grew to a width where her fingers were barely able to wrap around and to a length nearing fourteen inches. Her eyes widened as she let the shaft gently flop around in its enormity. The weight of the incredulous hunk of meat was incomparable as she lifted it with her hand and let it bounce back and forth between her thighs, splotches of pre-cum landing on her creamy legs.

“That’s just impractical… Would hurt like hell if it all went inside you…” Ginny thought, her eyes turning to shock as she realised just how grossly impractical it was. The shaft was bulbous and thick and incredibly hard to manoeuvre. She couldn’t help but be intrigued by the size of the shaft, but her mind was ultimately horrified of the idea of having lug such an outrageous cock around between her legs.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs to the girl’s tower, Ginny quickly panicked and slipped the ring off, watching as her cock returned to normal size, but still erect. Finding a tight pair of black panties, Ginny slipped them on, her cock straining against the fabric. She would only briefly be wearing them and as soon as she found her relief, they would be comfortable. Quickly dressing in her uniform, she threw her robes on top and fastened them just in time for two of the girls from her dorm to return. Sharing a brief smile, Ginny pocketed the ring and strode swiftly pas them and down into the common room.

There was an immediate buzz as everyone talked about the tournament and who they thought would be entering. Walking out of the common room, she made her way down the corridor. The school was full of people chatting and intermingling with the people from the other schools. As she descended the many winding staircases towards the main hall, she saw clumps of Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs talking with pupils from Hogwarts.

Glancing into the Main Hall, she spied Hermione sitting her nose buried in a Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook in preparation for her first class. She also noticed that she had the attention of two admirers, each one stranger than the other. One was a large Durmstrang student that Ginny recognised as Viktor Krum. He was casually nodding his head as Draco thrilled him with his painful stories, his eyes also glancing towards Hermione every once and a while. The second admirer was sat at the Ravenclaw table and was almost hidden behind the multitude of students. A young French girl who was watching Hermione with a grin on her face and a hand beneath the desk.

Shaking the thought from her head, Ginny made her way through the convoluted passageways and corridors of the castle eventually arriving at the fourth-floor corridor, she quickly made sure that no one was watching her. Withdrawing her wand, she ran her hand along the stone bricks of the wall until she arrived at a portion of stone-work that she recognised. Gently tapping specific stones in a specific order, Ginny watched as the wall peeled away and a long corridor was revealed behind it.

The corridor led away from Ginny and had three doors branching of it on either side. Each one led to a large and lavish room adorned with a bed that held enough space to hold seven people comfortably. The rooms were trimmed with velvets and silvery banners and the beds were to die for. At the end of the corridor sat a large iron door, rusted near black, but with five easily discernible symbols emboldened in gold on the side. There was a sort of antechamber before the door which was about ten feet by ten feet and was blocked away from the lavish portion of the corridor by a set of large iron bars.

As she strode down the room, she turned into the room she knew all too familiar, a sharp golden glow shining in her ears as one of the symbols lit up in her presence. However, in her haste the detail went unnoticed and her vision was quickly occluded by another bright golden sight.

“Ginny! I’ve missed you!” Luna chirped practically leaping out of the room and latching herself onto Ginny. Pulling the redhead into the small room, Luna planted a soft kiss of Ginny’s lips before pulling away, a dreamy grin on her face. Startled, it took Ginny a moment to realise that Luna was completely naked, the young girl’s pert teen tits bouncing free and her hardened cock bouncing alongside them.

“Oh! I’ve missed you too Luna...” Ginny smiled, taken aback by Luna’s forwardness. As she glanced up and down the blonde’s naked body, Ginny sighed, her mind trying to figure out just why she was naked. Coming up with nothing, she sighed, asking, “Why are you naked?” 

“To make things easier when we have intercourse,” Luna said bluntly and without hesitation. Whilst it was Ginny’s full intention to sneak in a quick fuck before classes started, she never explicitly mentioned that fact to Luna. However, the fact that she had enough insight into her thoughts as to take initiative and strip, made Ginny smile. Before she could say anything else, Luna continued in her characteristic, dreamy voice, “And I don’t think the corridor like clothing. I hear strange sounds when people aren’t naked in here.”

“The corridor? Right, of course, the corridor has feelings. You never did tell me how you found this corridor,” Ginny said, striding past Luna and unhooking her robes, letting them fall to floor, revealing her tight uniform. It comprised of the standard attire: A white shirt, house tie, skirt and shoes. Her question about the corridor was a pertinent one as she never really understood the corridor. It was secretive and practically unknown and built for the explicit activities that Luna and Ginny used it for. Yet In all their time they had never seen anyone else using it.

“I read about it in a book. An old Headmistress had it built to hide her explicit activities. They say she frequently had intercourse with the students,” Luna smiled, admiring Ginny’s uniform and slight curve of her ass that pressed against her tight skirt. It was fairly long, but hugged the plump behind of the redhead perfectly.

“Huh… Well, I have something to show you,” Ginny mused, before quickly remembering the ring. Withdrawing it from her pocket, she held the silver band up and started to tell Luna what it was, only to be interrupted by a fervent and excited Luna, “It’s a…”

“Penis ring!” Luna exclaimed excitedly, taking the ring from Ginny and examining It in detail, passing it back and forth between her hands, whilst observing it under the clearer light of the many candles the room had.

“Yeah… How did you know that?” Ginny asked, baffled as to how Luna could instantly recognise the difference between a normal ring and a cock ring with the two appearing nearly indistinguishable from each other. Never mind the question of how Luna knew what a cock-ring was in the first place.

“It’s a muggle item that they use for intercourse. I’ve seen a couple,” Luna explained hesitantly lowering the ring towards her own cock, unsure as to whether Ginny would allow her to actually wear it. She had a certain perverse desire to try the ring out.

“Where?” Ginny asked, wondering where Luna would see enough muggle cocks -or even muggle-born cocks- to know that cock-rings were an item they used. Or how she would be so intimate with them to know exactly their purpose. It was times like this that made Ginny really confused as to just what Luna did with herself.

“The fifth-floor corridor,” Luna said simply, the implication ringing through her voice as Ginny instantly understood. Her mind went to the tapestry on the fifth-floor corridor and the hidden cubicles behind. Whilst Ginny had never partaken in it -having found the company of Luna far before her desperation reached that point- she was certain intrigued about the premise. Breaking her thoughts, Luna interjected, saying, “Can I try it on?”

“Fifth-floor… yeah, try It on,” Ginny said, a grin on her face as she relished in knowing the true power of the ring. She simply couldn’t wait for Luna’s reaction. Quickly undoing her tie and tossing It into a pile in the corner, Ginny watched Luna roll the ring over her head and slowly down her shaft. Sliding her skirt down over her legs, Ginny revealed her tight red thong, her cock bulging and throbbing at the sight of Luna naked. Unbuttoning her shirt, Luna saw the ring find its place snugly against the base of her cock.

Luna’s cock bulged to fourteen inches and settled at the same parameters and dimensions as Ginny’s cock when she adorned the ring. The blonde’s eyes widened as her tiny hand tried to wrap around the base of her shaft, the weight of her cock becoming too much for the small-framed girl to handle with ease. Her shaft flopped between her legs, but was still hard. The weight made it sink downwards instead of stand at attention despite being equally as hard as Ginny’s cock. 

“Merlin’s beard, that’s big!” Luna exclaimed, lazily dragging her hand along the shaft, gently stroking from base to tip, marvelling in the time it took for her hand to reach each polar end. “I mean that’s just impractical!”

“My thoughts exactly,” Ginny smiled, unhooking her bra and sitting down behind Luna. Resting her chin on the Ravenclaw’s neck, Ginny pressed her soft, pillowy breasts against the blonde’s back as she relished the sight of her new cock. Ginny, admired the shaft, showing her true interests as she said, “It’s kind of intriguing though.”

“How would anyone be able to handle it?” Luna said, breathlessly as she tried to work out how someone would be able to get it inside them. Her mind was boggled at the logistical problems of having enjoyable sex with such a large and bulbous cock.

“Shall we find out?” Ginny suggested, her hand snaking around in front of Luna and wrapping around her thick shaft. Gently stroking her hand back and forth across her newfound shaft, Ginny bit her lip. The added size made her cock pulse and throb beneath her hand, adding a level of enjoyment to just stroking. Smiling, she said, “You can go first. I want to try the ring out with a very special person.”

“Mmm… Ginny…” Luna breathed, leaning back ever so slightly as Ginny slid down from the bed and positioned herself in between Luna’s legs. Eying up the entire shaft, face to face, filled Ginny with doubt. The sheer size was enough to put her off, but she continued to gently stroke her hand back and forth, desperate to at least experiment a little. That and she needed to cum before class, otherwise her morning would be hell.

Slowly sliding her hand up and down Luna’s new found shaft, Ginny bit her lip, the size now presenting an overwhelmingly daunting challenge. Milking a few drops of pre-cum from her sizable head, Ginny used it to lubricate as much of the large shaft as she could. Lifting another hand to Luna’s cock, she found that she could easily work such a large throbbing shaft with two hands without them bumping into each other. Leaning in, she puckered her lips planting them softly upon Luna’s tip, her lips being swiftly coated in her pre-cum. Lapping the shimmering liquid up, she parted her lips, attempting to swallow the thick shaft.

Stretching her lips, she managed to take the tip of Luna’s cock into her mouth, her lips pulled tight and taut around the tip. Her tongue was trapped between the bottom of her mouth and the sizable invader that was prodding gently at her throat, begging for access. Saliva began to pool in Ginny’s mouth as she struggled to swallow it, the liquid dribbling down the side of Luna’s cock and even rolling down Ginny’s chin and onto her plump, freckled titties. Continuing to slide her hands up and down Luna’s cock, she slid them swiftly down towards the ring and dipped down between Luna’s thighs. One of her hands latched onto her balls, which had grown in conjunction with her cock and were now a sizable handful for Ginny to play with.

Gently suckling on Luna’s tip, Ginny tried to manoeuvre her lips around the giant cock to allow her to take more of the obscene size. Her struggle was in vain as her throat spasmed and clenched at the prospect of taking anymore inside of her, restraining to sucking on the minute, yet sizable portion of Luna’s cock. Hollowing her cheeks, she applied a delicious pressure to Luna’s cock eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the blonde’s lips as she let her hand drift over to Ginny’s head, gently guiding her along the part of her cock she could manage.

Moving her lips back and forth across the tip of her cock, Ginny relished every dribble of pre-cum that dripped from her tip and quickly lapped up the beads of the delicious substance that rolled down her tip. Pulling her lips from her cock, Ginny ran her tongue down along her shaft, giving the other parts of her cock some much needed attention, all the while her hands continued to work up and down. The cock looked more out of place on Luna than It did Ginny because of her thinner and tighter frame. However, it served to emphasise the thickness and engorged length that Luna now sported.

Running her tongue from the base of Luna’s cock all the way up to her tip, she quickly enveloper her cock once again, her lips straining and stretching as she worked them back over her cock. Steeling her resolve, Ginny pushed herself, letting Luna’s cock push snugly against her throat without plunging deep inside her tight little throat. Pushing that little bit, Ginny was able to gulp down a second inch, her mouth straining painfully to accommodate such a wide cock.

Gagging and splutter, she spewed a mouthful of saliva down Luna’s cock, her hand quickly jerking and massaging it up and down the entire shaft, lubricating it with her spittle. More saliva dribbled down her chin and landed on her breasts, dripping down over her erect nipples. Dropping one of her hands from Luna’s cock, she latched it onto her own tit, smearing and massaging the copious amounts of saliva across her plump tits, covering them and turning them to a shimmering sheen.

Deciding that her jaw needed a break, Ginny slowly pulled her lips off Luna’s cock, planting one last kiss on the tip of her shaft, her hand speeding up her jerking and rapidly gliding back and forth across her shaft. Closing her mouth, she felt her relaxed her jaw as she ogled the momentous cock before her.

“That is far too big to be usable,” Ginny exclaimed, as she breathed deeply, her jaw aching ever so slightly. Collecting as much saliva as she could, she ran both her hands up and down Luna’s cock, watching pre-cum dribble from her tip and mix with her own spittle

“I think it also… oh… amplifies… mmm… pleasure… because, oh my… is It good,” Luna moaned, ignoring Ginny as her mind was plunged into a pleasurable haze. Gently weaving her hand into Ginny’s fiery hair, Luna tried to coax the redhead back to her cock, desperate to feel her succulent suckling lips back on her bulbous cock.

“It’s strange, but there is a weird part of me that kind of wants to try it out. You know? Down below? See how much I can take,” Ginny said biting her lip as she was strangely fascinated with the obscene size. It wasn’t out of any lust for pleasure, but rather a perverse pride to see how much she could manage. Gently stroking the shaft, Ginny felt an overwhelming desire to cum and to prove herself.

“I certainly want to give it a shot,” Luna smiled through a dreamy and pleasurable haze, her mind riddled with the pleasurable sensations of Ginny’s hand and the prospect of having something even tighter than her lips wrapped around her new found, more sensitive cock. But the idea of Ginny’s arse certainly perked her up.

“Okay, but if we do this, ground rules. We only go as far as I say. I say stop, you pull out. I’m in control,” Ginny said sternly, her look of lust and intrigue replaced with one of sincerity and purpose. Rolling onto her back and spreading her deliciously creamy thighs, she reiterated, her ass unwittingly clenching at the nervous prospect of taking such and enormously impractical cock inside her, “I’m only saying this because I know how you get when we have sex. You get rough when you get pleasured and I don’t want you getting rough with that between your legs.”

“Understood,” Luna smiled. She did tend to get carried away whenever she was having sex. With Harry, she was ready to spear him on her cock if only he hadn’t talked her down. Resting her hands against Ginny’s thighs, Luna pushed her legs open wider. Dribbling a mouthful of saliva over Ginny’s tight, winking arse, Luna spread it across the hole, lubricating it. Doing the same for her cock, she lubed as much of it as she could to a lubed shimmer before resting it against Ginny’s arse. Looking into Ginny’s eyes, she asked for reassurance one last time before she went ahead and pushed inside, “Ready?”

Nodding tentatively, Ginny felt pressure building at her arse. Hooking her hands around her thighs, she tried to hold her position and make it as easy as possible. Scrunching up her face, she felt the thick, bulbous cockhead, slick with saliva prodding at her arsehole, begging entrance as it poked and pushed. Trying to find a way to wriggle the tip inside, Luna kept supporting her cock. One hand wrapped around the sizable tip, while the other supported her heavy shaft, trying to manoeuvre the tip inside her. It didn’t take long for her to discover the difficulties of using such a big cock in sex, however, the amplified pleasure that the ring was providing was sensational. Even the simple graze of her sensitive tip against Ginny’s wrinkled asshole was enough to illicit a moan of indescribable pleasure.

Gritting her teeth, Ginny felt Luna’s cock slowly pry its way inside her with the very tip of her bulbous shaft settling in the nook of her arse. Gently and slowly pushing forwards, Luna still struggled to gain entrance, but Ginny’s hole was slowly giving away. Spreading her legs a little wider, Ginny relaxed as much as she could, her cock twitching at the prospect of Luna entering her.

Her hole began to slowly expand, her tight ring giving way for Luna’s cockhead. Grunting in pain and ever so slight pleasure, Ginny bit her lip as Luna slowly slid inside her. It took a moment of adjustment, but soon her arse was wrapped snugly around Luna’s cockhead, the first inch of her shaft lodged inside her arse and stretching her to lengths that she couldn’t imagine. Through all the pain, there was the pleasurable sensation of slowly filling with cock, but the pain was overwhelming at this point as she tried to relax and adjust to the monster probing her arse. Rubbing her hands along her thighs to calm herself, she moaned softly.

“Fuck…” Ginny groaned, her eyes bulging as she felt the tip settle inside her, the bulbous head spreading her arse wider and wider. Her hole ached as she felt herself stretch but she tried her best to remain calm, her eyes gently rolling back into her head as she slowly got used to new invader

Supporting her sizable cock, Luna slowly moved her hips back and forth, shifting her cockhead back and forth inside Ginny. She was careful not to slide any more inside the young redhead, but moved her cock enough to push the limits of Ginny’s arse and to send more pleasurable sensations rushing through her cock. Ginny’s ass was tight at the best of times, but with her new-found size, Luna found her cock to be enveloped in a pleasurable tightness that she hadn’t experience before and a perverse part of her wanted to submerge the entirety of her cock inside the redhead’s delectable bum. As Luna’s cock moved back and forth, Ginny felt her hole noticeably loosen as the pain was mitigated by an ever-growing sensation of pleasure. While it was nowhere near enough for the cock in her arse to feel comfortable, it was enough for her to start moaning with every subtle shift that Luna made inside her butt.

Luna lent over Ginny, one of her hands planting itself beside her head to support her, whilst the other remained firmly wrapped around the tip of her cock, gently moving it in and out of her bum. If it weren’t for the amplification of pleasure, Luna would have quickly tired of such a boring and monotonous source of pleasure, however, her cock was submerged in a wealth of pleasure she hadn’t felt before. Consumed by the pleasure rushing through her cock, Luna slowly eased a second inch, sending Ginny’s eyes wide open as her hole stretched to accommodate the wider portion of Luna’s cock.

Her hands roamed Luna’s body as she tried to distract herself from the immense object pushing through her butthole. Gently pawing at Luna’s petite, pert breasts, Ginny softly squeezed them, her hands sliding down to Luna’s arse, pulling and playing with her small butt cheeks. Slowly, Luna began to move those two inches in and out of Ginny, trying to find a position that afforded her a good angle, but she was conceded to clumsily pushing her cock in and out with her own hand. Leaning up, Ginny captured Luna’s lips in a soft kiss, pulling her deeper into their embrace as their bodies pressed against each other, Luna’s cock begging for more access.

As their bodies writhed against each other, Ginny became increasingly aware of how sweaty she had grown, her body glistening in the candle light from the strain of her arse being plundered. Luna’s body wasn’t nearly as bad, but they had developed a seductive sheen that added to their arousal as they moaned and groaned into each other’s mouths, pleasure slowly building in both their bodies as they grew more and more accustomed to the thick cock between Luna’s creamy thighs.

“Slow… Please go slow…” Ginny groaned, biting her lip as Luna pushed and eased slowly forwards. Feeling her thick tip probing deeper and deeper inside her, Ginny gasped as the third inch entered her, her hands roaming across Luna’s body, breasts and nipples as she tried to steady herself and distract her from the cock that was slowly pushing her to her limits.

Gently pulling and pushing the first three inches of her cock in and out of Ginny, Luna had submerged enough of her cock inside Ginny to no longer have to support her heavy shaft. Using both hands to support herself above Ginny, she sped up her slow thrusting, but not nearly enough to push deeper inside. The two girls clung to each other as Ginny winced in pain. Luna’s cock tapered inch after inch, growing ever so slightly thicker, so the third inch was starting to try her resolve. Breathing heavily, Ginny strangely began to enjoy the enormity of her friend’s cock, relishing the few moments of incomparable pleasure the gigantic shaft offered her.

The awkwardness of the size and their position caused the two girls to grunt and groan as they tried to get comfortable, but never quite getting there. In between the fervent and passionate kisses, they let soft grunts and moans slip through their lips, Ginny’s hands constantly roaming Luna’s body and bringing more and more pleasure to the petite blonde.

Luna was in heaven as the first three inches of her cock eased in and out of the tightest hole she had ever experienced. The ring not only amplified the pleasure her cock was feeling, but her entire body, so each gently graze of Ginny’s hand on her skin made her moan in response to the divine sensations they elicited. Her small breasts would brush against Ginny’s more sizable handfuls, their nipples battling each other as their bodies pushed and ground against each other. The first three inches were bringing Luna such pleasure that she actively restrained from forcing another inch and another inch. She desperately longed to feel all fourteen inches inside Ginny, but knew that such an intrusion would bring Ginny to tears if not worse.

Working her hands down between her and Luna’s body, Ginny found her cock. Leaning back, Luna knelt between Ginny’s legs, letting her own hands wrap around the redhead’s succulent thighs, pushing them wider apart and spreading her that little bit more. The new position gave Ginny access to her cock which she quickly began to pleasure. Her hand wrapped around the base of her cock rapidly speeding back and forth across her shaft as pre-cum spilled from the tip of it. Soaking her hand, she used it as lubrication and lowered her other hand further down to latch onto her sensitive balls. Moaning at the added pleasure, Ginny was getting to a point where the pleasure outweighed the pain ever so slightly, but not enough to make a difference.

Assuming the time to be right, Luna decided to test the waters with another inch. Slowly sinking her hips, she let a fourth inch slip past Ginny’s arsehole. Dribbling a mouthful of saliva down over her cock, she lubricated, trying to make it as easy as she could for the Weasley girl, hoping that the redhead had the ability to sink another couple of inches inside her before it became too painful. Unfortunately for her, Ginny was reaching her maximum. Her tight asshole was starting to ache to the point where she couldn’t work with it any longer. Steeling herself, she sped her jerking off up, trying to build her orgasm up before the shaft became too thick for her.

Breathing steadily, Ginny managed to take the fourth inch in and out of her with relative ease, her mouth falling open in pleasure after a few moments of gentle thrusting. Luna’s hands ran up to her freckled breasts and gently clasped the handfuls of flesh in her hands, massaging them. Rubbing her nipples, she began to gently twist them between her fingers and roll them back and forth. Seeing her opportunity, Luna pushed forwards, the fifth inch bulging as it entered her arsehole, stretching her to new lengths. Ginny’s eyes flew open as Luna continued to push past the fifth inch, her momentum taking control as the sixth inch nearly passed her entrance.

“Stop!” Ginny exclaimed loudly as the next inch began to threaten entrance. The sixth inch bulged a little wider and took her to her limits. Listening to her friend, Luna obeyed her orders to a tee and slowly began to pull out. Much to her confusion, Ginny wrapped her slender legs around her waist, holding her position. The redhead’s hands latched onto Luna’s arse cheeks, holding her there as she moaned, “Don’t pull out, just stop…”

“I thought if you said stop, I should pull out,” Luna said, supressing her desire to moan as she tried to check her friend was okay. The delicious myriad of tightening and clenching muscles that were dancing across her cock forced a moan to the tip of her tongue, begging to fill the room despite her attempts to remain focussed.

“I can handle it… just don’t put any more in… Only those five inches…” Ginny breathed stoically, laying back on the bed and letting her hand drift back to her cock. Wrapping around the base of her shaft, she began to furiously jerk herself back and forth, moaning as she slowly adjusted to the thick bulbous shaft.

Moving her hips back and forth, Luna made a special effort to restrain herself to those five inches and in all honesty, she wasn’t sure if she could handle the tightness of Ginny’s arse wrapped around all fourteen. The pleasure was insurmountable as she eased herself in and out, building up a slow, methodical and purposeful rhythm. Every time she pulled an inch or two out, she waited a moment, allowing Ginny to groan in discomforted pleasure before she worked her cock back inside her.

The two girls grunted in pleasurable pain as the adjusted to the awkwardness of the angles and how obtuse it was to manoeuvre. But slowly enough to melted into it, their bodies began to writhe together as Luna dipped down and took Ginny’s lips into her own, kissing her and pulling her deeper into their passionate side. The first few times they had ever had sex were the more awkward and carnal sides of their relationship, but as time went on, they slowly devolved into the realms of pure and utter passion. And this time was no different, albeit with a larger cock plundering Ginny’s arse and pulling her cheeks apart.

The room filled with the pleasured groans of the two ladies and the gentle wet slap of Luna’s saliva slick cock moving in and out of Ginny’s ass. Ginny’s hand continued to speed along her own shaft, adding a contribution of soft wet slapping sounds to the chorus of orgasmic sounds. Biting her lip, Ginny tried to curb her moans and focus on enjoying the pleasure, but her lips parted and she moaned loudly, finally succumbing to the delicious pleasures that Luna’s painful cock could provide.

Luna began to speed up as Ginny’s hole accommodated the sizable thickness. Whilst she wouldn’t try her luck and push her cock any deeper, Luna was certainly content with Ginny’s flexing and spasming arse. She was constantly trying to adjust to the size, so her arse was contorting and dancing along her cock in a myriad of ways and every time she pushed inside her, her cock was greeted with a new degree of tightness, keeping her pleasure fresh and interesting as she worked herself in and out.

The two continued to bump against each other passionately, both of them nearing their orgasms as they gently fucked. Luna’s cock was on the verge of exploding, but she was adamant on the idea of seeing Ginny’s cock spasm and erupt from the stimulation her own shaft provided. Holding of as long as she could, she gazed into Ginny’s closed eyes as the redhead was lost in her own world of pleasure, her cock spasming and twitching in pleasure.

Ginny continued to furiously jerk herself off while she felt herself nearing her orgasm. Laying back, she squealed in pleasure as she stroked herself over the edge. Jerking her cock, she caused several strands of cum to spurt across her stomach and stretching up to her breasts. Strand after strand of cum erupted from her pleasure ridden cock as she writhed against Luna’s shaft. As she milked the last few drops from her cock, her orgasm spasming arse pushed Luna over the edge as she pushed back inside Ginny’s clenching arse.

Cumming hard, she spurted several thick strands of cum deep into Ginny’s arse, filling the redhead up with copious amounts of cum. Slowly drawing he cock out of the Gryffindor girl, Luna popped her cock from her clutching arse, dribbles of cum pouring from her ass as Ginny moaned loudly. Rapidly stroking her cock, Luna erupted again, shooting strands of cum across Ginny’s cock and onto her stomach and tits, her cum mingling with the cum that Ginny provided herself. As she lay there getting covered in cum, a part of Ginny wondered if the ring also amplified that, considering the fact she had never seen Luna cum so much.

Luna flopped onto her side next to Ginny, breathing heavily as the two of them lay there recuperating from their most intense and explicitly creative love-making session. Ginny felt her arsehole flex and tense as she slowly closer, cum dribbling out of her and dropping down her sweat glistened body. Breathing heavily, she felt her arse begin to ache as the remaining hints of pleasure ebbed away from her body and left her a little sore.

“Oh… fuck that’s gonna hurt for a while,” Ginny winced as she eased herself up into a sitting position, her ass aching from their fucking. She felt her hole slightly agape as she shifted back and forth between each arse cheek, trying to find a comfortable position. Looking over at Luna, her eyes widened as she saw her cock, “Are you still hard?”

Glancing at Luna’s cock, she could see that the shaft hadn’t waned in its size or hardness. Still erect and throbbing in Luna’s hand, she could easily go again with the ring imbuing her with a fertility charm. Gently jerking herself, she smeared several dribbles of cum up and down her own shaft, combining them with the saliva that Ginny had tried to coat her cock with, to lube it to a shimmer. Opening her eyes, she groaned deciding that she needed to take the ring of lest it give her a lust for the enchantments it provided.

“I think it’s the ring,” Luna explained as she slowly worked the silver ring up and over her cock. As the ring slid over the tip of her cock, she watched her cocks shrink back to its regular size as well as deflate into a softened and more manageable form.

“Well… it’s certainly something,” Ginny chuckled as she admired the ring once more. Taking her wand from her robes, she cast a quick spell, watching as the cum that was splattered across her body quickly disappeared and the dishevelled state of the bed quickly remedied itself.

“Yeah. That special person you want to try it on? Go easy on Harry. If you can only take five inches, then he’ll struggle even more,” Luna smiled, throwing the ring back over to Ginny who quickly stowed it away in her robes away from harm’s way.

“He’s not too keen on the idea of my normal cock going anywhere near his hole. Suppose I’ll have to wait to test ride this,” Ginny chuckled, remembering the adverse reaction her proposal of anal got from Harry. She was adamant on trying the ring out, but if she sprung the obscene size of her cock whilst wearing the ring on Harry, he’d certainly never let her ride him again. Turning back to Luna, she smiled watching the girl dress herself, “It’s good to see you again Luna.”

“It was good to see you again as well. We have classes and Professor Snape won’t want me turning up late. He already thinks I’m a bit ditzy. If I’m late, he’ll probably think I’m crazy,” Luna grinned as she dressed herself remarkably quickly and turned towards the door. Quickly disappearing, she left Ginny alone, naked and with a large, emboldened smile on her face. Luna was something, Ginny thought as she slowly dressed herself, her cock no longer wanting to spring free of her panties.


	8. A Foolish Endeavour

Peering quickly around the corner, Draco eyed up his target. The portrait leading into the Gryffindor common room. He had been standing there for just under and hour, trying to figure out the passphrase from the several muffled entrants as they moved into the room. However, he found himself unable to decipher their mumblings, leaving him without a clue as to what the passphrase was.

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small vial of Polyjuice potion, a vial that he had taken from Professor Snape’s personal stores at the end of their last Potion’s class. Unhooking the stopper, he smelled with swirling concoction, his mind debating whether or not he should just walk way, wondering if it was worth it. Steeling himself, Draco glanced around looking for Pansy. She was taking care of the other intrinsic aspect to the Polyjuice potion and was taking a little too long for Draco’s liking.

Just as Draco stowed the Polyjuice back into his pocket, Pansy darted around the corner, a little out of breath as she grinned wildly at Draco. Hushing the girl, Draco pulled her into the small portion of shadows in which he stood, trying to make sure none of the people entering the common room could see them. Turning to Pansy, he asked quietly, “Did you get it?”

“Yes, Weasley didn’t even notice me. He’s stuck in the library revising with Potter,” Pansy smiled, reaching into her pocket as she pulled out a lock of fiery red hair. Grimacing at the sight and the idea of what was about to happen, Draco retrieved the vial of Polyjuice Potion.

“Good. Can’t believe I have act like a filthy Weasley.” Draco snarled, opening the vial and gesturing for Pansy to put the hairs inside. As she dropped them into the liquid, they fizzled and bubbled slightly before the liquid settled. The idea of pretending to be a Weasley was certainly unsettling, but the prospect of not retrieving the ring stood as a worse endeavour.

“Well, as soon as you find the ring, we can head back to the common room. You know, for some alone time?” Pansy purred, hooking her leg around Draco as he peered around the corner. Gently grinding on Draco, she felt her cock harden beneath her clothing, straining against the tight thong she had chosen to wear. Even with its small size, Pansy’s cock begged for freedom.

“Yes, yes. That’s if she has the ring,” Draco said, dismissing the horny girl as he gritted his teeth and took a deep and painful swig of the potion. Stifling the urge to vomit, he felt his face begin to contort, his features shift uncomfortably. Grunting softly as his body widened and he became stockier and more built, Draco felt himself begin to settle, the transformation finishing. Throwing of his cloak, he revealed the poorest looking clothing he owned. He made an effort to dress like Weasley, but even then, he didn’t have many options and still looked a little to posh for the face he wore.

“How do I look?” Draco asked as he handed the Polyjuice potion and the cloak to Pansy, wanting to make sure that he looked exactly as he meant to. Without a mirror, Pansy’s judgement would have to suffice.

“Positively horrible, Draco,” Pansy smiled, stowing the potion in her own pocket and tucking the cloak beneath her arm. Glancing around the corner, she saw the common room door swing open and two people slowly make their way through. Realising that it was now or never, she ushered Draco around the corner, setting him on his way, “Hurry Draco, before it closes.”

Rushing swiftly around the corner, Draco managed to slip into the common room just as the door swung shut. Breathing heavily, he glanced around the room, the garish red and golden colours almost blinding him as he nervously walked into the common room. Accentuating every step, he tried to find Hermione, wanting this ordeal to over swiftly and for him and Pansy to retreat. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he quite fancied the Slytherin girl’s lips around his cock at that moment.

The room was quite full, giving him the opportunity to move through without being spotted by anyone Ron knew, but also meant that he had no idea where the Mudblood was. Sighing, he double checked, reaffirming that he she wasn’t there before crossing over to the nearest staircase. Taking a wild leap in logic, he decided to search further up the tower, only to have the steps beneath his feet smoothen and turn to a slide. His knees crashed into the stone as he was flung backwards and back into the Common Room.

The majority of people didn’t notice as Draco leapt to his feet and quickly brushed his clothes down. His face flushed red in true Weasley fashion as he heard two distinct and annoying laughs rise from the crowd. Sitting at a table next to him were Seamus and Dean, their faces plastered with laughter as they tried to contain themselves. Burning at the collar, Draco had to steel himself from lashing out as Seamus piped up.

“Trying to crack a look at the girl’s changing, Weasley? Didn’t know you had it in you!” Seamus laughed, Dean quickly joining into the chorus of laughter as Draco felt his blood boil at the insolence. Gritting his teeth, Draco felt his fists clench as he glared at the two.

“How dare you!” Draco snarled, ready to lash out before realising his mistake. Trying to calm himself, he remembered just whose face he was wearing and quickly pushed the thought of lashing out from mind. Calming himself, he walked swiftly towards the other set of stairs, clambering up towards the boy’s dormitory, Draco needed a place to think and place to formulate a plan. Finding the dorm room with Ron’s name on it, he quickly slipped inside, needing a moment to figure out how he would get up to Hermione’s dorm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione watched as Parvati and Lavender left the dorm room, giggling as they often did. As the rounded the corner, Hermione reached beneath her pillow and withdrew the notebook. She had been reading and re-reading it since she had first discovered its true nature and found herself enthralled by the idea of what it was telling her. She had brushed past the entry detailing Gabrielle Delacour’s information, disregarding her as some French Beauxbaton with a perversion for her own family and instead focusses on Ron’s page.

If the book was to be believed, Ron had a proclivity for being dominated. To what extent, she didn’t know, but the details that the book revealed were interesting enough. Enough to provoke her interest and make her wonder just how true the book was too its word. There was only one way to find out the truth and she was certain that Ron would be dismissive if she simply asked him.

“What if it’s true?” Hermione murmured to herself, running her finger along the portion of the book that detailed Ron’s fondness for a more dominant partner. Biting her lip, she felt herself slowly harden. She and Ron hadn’t exactly been intimate with one another for a while and she was debating whether or not to try out the information in the book, “Maybe he likes it when I’m bossy? I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? We’re having sex so he won’t exactly complain…Or will he? What if I hurt him?”

Breathing heavily, she felt a surge of confidence build inside her as she decided to throw caution to the wind and go for it. Stowing the book beneath her bed, she went swiftly down to the common room in search of the redhead. Unable to find him, she asked Seamus and was quickly pointed towards the boy’s dorm. Rushing up the stairs, she found the room with Ron’s name on it and quickly entered.

Closing the door behind her, she saw Ron milling about, checking his face in a mirror, his cheeks flushed red and in a general panic. Smiling, she locked the door, the clicking sound of the lock enough to draw the boy’s attention. Startled, Draco turned around to see Hermione at the doorway, a devilish smile on her face as she strode towards him, her legs carrying her swiftly to his side.

“Right Ron! You are going to do what I want when I want. Is that understood?” Hermione said, her heart racing as she ordered Ron around. Nervous, Hermione felt her heart nearly burst from her chest as she tried to assume that dominant demeanour. The blank look on Ron’s face didn’t exactly bode well for her, but she decided to press on and assume he was simply playing along to the role.

Confused, Draco nodded, watching as Hermione snaked a hand through his hair and softly tugged his head back, her smile stretching across her face. Draco’s heart raced as he realised that Ron and Hermione were into some kinky stuff and his heart raced even faster as he realised that he was slowly spiralling into that kinky stuff. Steeling himself, he tried to keep up the act.

“Good. Now, get on your knees like the… little… cock-slut you are? Yeah, cock-slut,” Hermione said uncertainly, her voice cracking and wavering as she tried her hand at dirty talk. However, he entire dominant side was based on a single video she accidently stumbled upon two years ago, meaning her nervousness and inexperience shone through brighter than the dominance.

“Huh…” Draco said, her hand weaving through his hair and gently pushing him down. Quickly realising that he was in more trouble than he cared to bargain for, Draco felt his body seize up. Sinking slowly to his knees, he debated letting Hermione proceed or getting caught and promptly expelled. However, letting Hermione proceed promised to end in her naked to some degree, a fantasy Draco had had for a fair while. A fantasy that half the year had. A part of him was curious, if terrified, considering how he was on the opposite side of the equation that he was normally on. And as she unzipped her jeans, he realised just what he was in for.

Slowly unzipping her jeans, Hermione groaned softly as she felt the tension release itself. Gently working the waistband down over her hips, she freed her boxer clad cock. Dropping her jeans to her knees, she watched Ron’s eyes widen as he saw the large bulge between her legs strain against her boxers. Hooking her fingers inside the band, she worked the boxers over her cock, her throbbing shaft bursting free. Dropping the garment to her knees, she lazily and casually stroked her hand back and forth across her shaft, relishing the free feeling.

“Ready for this… you… whore…” Hermione stammered her other hand supporting her hardened cock as she tried to guide Ron’s mouth to her cock. He voice was even more unsure, with the word whore seeming more out of place than she felt at the moment.

Draco’s eyes went wide as he saw the thick cock bounce free, his worst fears realised as she gently stroked herself. Stuck on his knees, he risked breaking cover or being forced to suck a Mudblood’s cock. Panicking, he tried to focus, but felt Hermione hand snake through his hair. Roughly jerking his head back, trying to open his mouth, Hermione elicited a squeal of pain from Ron, the pitch much higher than she was used to. Panicking, he dominating demeanour broke as she apologised profusely.

“Ooo… Sorry… no, not sorry. You deserve it… for being… being a naughty boy…” Hermione said, quickly trying to recover from her momentary lapse of judgement. As she continued, she started to debate whether or not she was into the whole dominant aspect. Sure, Ron may enjoy being submissive, but she was a fish out water, “Open wide before I… spank you…”

“Am I doing this, right?” She said nervously, breaking her character and leaning down towards Ron. Smiling hopefully, she looked into Ron’s eyes, the unnerved glare of Draco looking back at her behind the Redhead’s visage.

“Eh… yeah,” Draco said, trying to emulate the Weasley’s voice as much as he could. Not wanting to break his cover by saying more words than necessary, he opted for the simpler response, despite the discomfort it would entail.

“Good… so, suck my cock or I’ll… spank you… again… no, twice,” She said, bolstered with a new confidence as she gently stroked her cock and let it dangle in front of Draco’s lips. Waiting for him to start, Hermione found her footing, the reassurance of Ron giving her the boost that was needed to embody that dominance.

Draco sat there completely unsure as to what he should do. Partly due to shock, he found himself unable to move, unsure if he could escape or was confined to this. Sighing, Hermione grew impatient and snaked her hand around Ron’s head and pulled his head gently forwards. Pressing her pre-cum coated top against his lips, she made sure to coat them in the glossy liquid, Draco doing everything in his power to not taste it. Moaning softly at the soft pair of lips sliding across her cockhead, Hermione bit her leap and gently pushed forwards, using her hand behind his head to steady him as she fed him her cock.

Pressing against his teeth, Hermione nudged forwards, begging entrance, entrance which Draco was hesitant to give. Glancing up at Hermione, he was a shot a judgemental glare, forcing him to part his teeth. Pushing forwards she sank a couple inches into Draco’s mouth, pre-cum spilling onto his tongue as he spluttered and gagged at the taste. Moaning, she stopped supporting her cock in favour of gently pulling Ron’s mouth towards her base, wriggling more and more of her deliciously thick shaft into his tight convulsing throat. Gently grunting, she felt her cockhead probe his throat, his muscles spasming and clenching, denying her access. After the delectably expert blowjob she received from Gabrielle, Hermione was determined to sink her cock deep into Ron’s gullet. But her lust to delve deeper into his throat was trumped by her desire to appear dominant to Ron.

Letting go of his head, she gestured that she wanted him to please her himself, much to Draco’s dismay. Breathing steadily through his nose, Draco was unsure as to what he should do and simply began to drag his lips back and forth across her shaft. Every movement made him feel perverse and wrong, the bulging thickness of her cock pressing against his lips being enough to make him gag. Trying to swallow as much saliva as he could, he inadvertently swallowed her pre-cum, his mind revolting at the taste. His tongue was pressed flat against the base of his mouth as he moved his mouth back and forth rigidly.

“Jerk my cock, boy,” Hermione gently moaned, her mind slowly beginning to become clouded by pleasure and her more dominant side coming to her much easier. Resting her hand of Ron’s head, she gently guided him from her cock, letting him breath as she urged him to jerk her cock off.

Draco’s hand spasmed as he tentatively and begrudgingly reached for her cock. Breathing normally, he wiped his chin and watched his fingers wrap around the base of her cock, the thick throbbing meat acting as a change of pace from Pansy’s thin and meagre shaft. Despite his disgust for the situation, he could denounce the fact that it felt better to jerk a thicker piece of cock rather than gently shake a tiny one. Sliding his towards the tip of his cock, Draco milked a bead of pre-cum from her tip, the dribble rolling down her shaft and mingling with the saliva that now coated his hand. Steeling himself, he drew his hand back down her shaft, gently, yet firmly jerking one of his worst enemies off.

Hermione’s hand gently pulled his head back to her cock, her cockhead glistening more vibrantly with pre-cum. Parting his lips in fear, he felt her tip settling inside his mouth. His hand ground to a halt as he closed his eyes, trying to think other things. Hermione’s hand dropped to his, guiding his hand back along her shaft, forcing him to resume his jerking. Inadvertently, his hand began to milk more and more of her pre-cum from her bulbous tip, the droplets of delicious nectar dribbling down onto his tongue, coating the muscle as it wriggled around her cock. The delicious sensation of his tongue dancing back and forth as it tried to rid itself of the pre-cum sent shivers through Hermione’s body. Sinking her hips lower, she pushed her cock further into his mouth, her cockhead once more pressing snugly against his throat.

The taste of the pre-cum finally got to Draco as he swallowed copious amounts of it. Gagging and spluttering, he tried to pull his lips away, desperate for a clear breath of air. However, Hermione’s hand held him firmly in place, her cock plunged deep into his mouth, probing and pushing, trying to sink into his throat. Pushing against her thighs, he tried to free himself, but only garnered Hermione’s attention and in the wrong way. Her pleasure hazed mind gave her the wrong impression and Draco suffered for it.

“Oh, you want me to make you suck my cock?” Hermione breathed, taking his sudden retraction as part of their roleplay. Biting her lip, she let pleasure take over as she pressed her cockhead back against Draco’s unwitting lips. Forcing her tip back into her mouth, she felt him gag and splutter even from the short length inside his mouth. Wrapping her hand around Ron’s head, she steadied her position, ready for her true dominance to shine through. Smiling, she looked down at a somewhat fearful Ron and smiled, “You’re in for it now…”

Weaving both her hands tightly through Ron’s hair, jerking his head forwards just enough for him to wince, Hermione gently pushed her cockhead against his lips. Pushing into his mouth, she kept a strong steady momentum as she flattened his tongue and forced her cockhead deeper and deeper. Spilling more and more pre-cum down his throat, her cockhead pressed firmly against his throat, waiting for him to swallow. Saliva pooled in his mouth and dribbled down his chin as Draco tried defiantly keep his throat shut and not swallow a single drop, thus giving her access to his throat. Smiling, Hermione let her eyes roll closed as she prepared to push past her toy’s throat.

With one clumsy and powerful thrust, Hermione pushed past Draco’s unwilling throat, three inches of thick throbbing cock disappearing deep into Draco’s clutching and spasming throat. Saliva dribbled down her cock as she groaned loudly, the warm wetness of his throat doing wonders for her pleasure. Revelling in the clenching tightness of his ever spasming throat, Hermione gently began to work her cock in and out, easing the five inches she had already sunk into his throat back and forth, slowly opening his gullet up for more and more.

Slowly fucking his throat, Hermione kept Ron’s head in place, using both her hands to push his head closer and closer to her crotch. Her cock was lubed to a glistening shimmer as more and more saliva poured from Draco’s mouth, his lips pulled tightly around her shaft. Each shift of her hips caused him to gag as he slowly fought for air. Each fleeting breath he drew threw his nose was enough to keep him conscious as Hermione was consumed by her pure and utter lust for pleasure.

Speeding her thrusts up, she managed to sink another inch inside his throat, his throat expanding to accommodate the thick invading length. Draco’s hands were pushing against Hermione as he fought for his freedom. Unwittingly, the fact that his hands were roaming along and pushing against Hermione’s bare and silky thighs was enough to set his cock alight, his shaft hardening between his legs. Her thrusts quickened even more as she started to more with an increased fervour, her mind dancing with the orgasmic sensations she was revelling in.

As a seventh inch disappeared down Draco’s throat, the sound of Hermione’s balls bouncing back and forth began to grow in tandem with the ferocity and speed of her thrusts. Enough saliva had dribbled down to her balls resulting in them glistening with slick spittle. Whilst she was yet to sink her cock deep enough into Draco’s throat so that her balls would slap against her toy’s chin, Hermione’s balls still grazed his dribbling chin with enough momentum. Starting to slam her hips forwards and pulling Ron’s head to meet her thrust, Hermione managed to sink two inches into his throat at once with nine of her thick, throbbing inches pulsating in Draco’s spasming and clutching gullet, with the imprint of her thick cock outlined on Draco’s neck as she slid into his throat.

Draco’s eyes flew open as he felt another large portion of delve deeper into his throat, his eyes bulging at the prospect of how much was inside him. Hermione’s mind was enveloped in pleasure as she sank more of herself into Ron than she had ever managed to, to the extent that she was slowly beginning do adore the dominant aspect. Holding those nine inches deep in his throat for a moment longer, revelling in the tightness of his throat, his flailing tongue and his hands massaging her thighs, Hermione began to fuck his throat again.

Slamming in and out of Draco’s throat, Hermione managed to sink one last inch into his mouth before his throat gave way. With ten out of eleven inches submerged and pounding in and out of his tight throat, Hermione was content, her slippery balls slapping against his chin adding to the streaks of saliva running down his chin. Concentrating on his breathing, Draco gave up trying, simply conceding to his fate and allowing Hermione to use his throat. However, despite his helplessness, a perverse side of him still remained as he slid his hands around to her arse, gently cupping the Mudblood’s cheeks, fondling and squeezing the soft, plump handfuls.

Hermione was too consumed with pleasure to comment of punish him for his groping, her mind focussed on the sensational pleasures surging along her shaft. Moaning loudly, she sped up her thrusts, he balls on the verge of exploding cum down Ron’s throat. She had half a mind to simply let herself spurt her load into Ron’s mouth, but she still wanted to feel his tight arse once again.

Slowly pulling her cock out of Ron’s throat, she watched in awe as each glistening, saliva soaked inch slid out of his throat. As the last one left his lips, Draco began to breath erratically, gasping for breath as he finally got to breathe. Hermione didn’t let go of his head just yet as she grabbed the base of her cock and gently slapped it against his face, streaks of saliva crossing his face as she playfully slapped him with her shaft. Finally letting go of him, she smiled devilishly as she started to take her jeans of properly.

“Mmm… my cock-slut is learning… good. Now bend over for me,” Hermione smiled, slowly pulling her jeans off her legs alongside her boxers. Revealing her long, slender and creamy legs, she tossed her trousers and underwear to one side. Quickly unzipping her hoodie, she tossed it aside, before pulling her t-shirt off. Draco’s eyes widened as he got a look at Hermione and they widened even further as she unclipped her bra and revealed her entire nude body to him. Gently jerking her cock, she advanced on Draco, his mind still admiring her nude form.

Even in his current state, Draco couldn’t resist ogling Hermione’s body, feeling Ron’s cock harden between his legs. Her body was far fuller than Pansy and despite her heritage, Hermione was very attractive. Her breasts were the perfect size and looked full and soft. Her long slender legs weren’t too thin, but instead had that seductive sleekness too them, each leg rounding into a perfect bum cheek that jiggled with each step she took. Her form more than made up for the thick enormity of her cock, but even then, Draco couldn’t imagine what was about to happen.

“I said… bend over,” Hermione said sternly and with a dominance that she was lacking previously. Her lust for pleasure and the adrenaline running through her body gave her all the confidence she needed as she stroked herself, gently advancing on Draco.

Glancing towards the door, Draco realised that he was trapped. It was either getting expelled for impersonating another student to get into a common room or getting fucked up the ass. A tough choice. Breathing heavily, he conceded his fate and slowly rose to his feet. Turning around, he rested his knees on Ron’s bed, resting on all fours and presenting himself to Hermione. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself and let her take control, knowing that this was all for a purpose.

Smiling, Hermione admired the view before reaching around and unbuckling Ron’s jeans. Pulling them roughly over her arse, she let them fall by his knees as she bit her lip. It had been a while since she’d seen Ron’s ass and she admittedly missed his round cheeks. Gently rubbing her hand along his plump arse, she pulled and gently toyed with his cheeks, prying them apart to ogle his tight little arse hole. Refraining from ploughing him there and then, Hermione decided to play with him a while longer, wanting to toy with him properly before she sank her cock deep inside his ass.

Snaking her hand around to his cock, she gently tugged his shaft back and forth, jerking his cock. Trying not to moan, Draco conceded, his lips parting as h moaned gently. Her soft fingers had an expertise that Pansy’s didn’t and despite the situation, Draco was admittedly enjoying this. Her other hand dipped between his legs and toyed with his balls, gently massaging them as she coaxed more and more pre-cum from his shaft. Starting to coat her hand with pre-cum, Draco lost himself in the gentle pleasure, only to be sharply drawn back into reality. Hermione dropped her hand from his balls and slapped his arse, a red handprint rising from his cheek. Watching his arse bounce with the impact, Hermione smiled.

“Ay…” Draco yelped sharply, his normal voice filling the room, much to Hermione’s confusion. Had she not been steeped in pleasure and longing to sink herself back inside Ron, she might have questioned it. However, her throbbing cock acted as her brain for the situation and she was horny.

“Is my cock-slut ready for his favourite cock?” Hermione purred, letting her hands run up and down Ron’s back, her cockhead bouncing playfully between his cheeks as it nestled itself in his crack. Chills ran down Draco’s back as Hermione’s dominant side came into full swing. Biting her lip, she waited for a response, her mind wanting Ron to ask for it, to want it.

Glancing behind him, he saw the buxom form of Hermione leering over him, a part of him wanting to relish any contact he could get with such a luscious girl, but the other part still wanted to escape. However, he quickly realised just why he came here, just why he was bent over with his arse hanging out and with one of the biggest cocks he’d seen sliding between his cheeks. He came for the Ring and if this was what was necessary to get it, he’d have to do it. Merlin knows that not getting it is far worse. Gently nodding, he braced himself, readying his body for the oncoming, bulbous intruder.

Smiling wildly, Hermione grabbed her cockhead and slowly worked it between Ron’s rather plump arse cheeks, wriggling her tip into position against his tight, constricted arsehole. Dribbling a small amount of spit between his cheeks, she massaged it into his rosebud with her cockhead, before pressing her tip against his hole. Her sizable cockhead prodded and poked his hole, desperate for entrance as she tried to find that familiar angle. Finally feeling his hole give way slightly, she pushed forwards, his ring expanding to accommodate.

Gently easing forwards, Hermione felt his arse hole slowly expand, giving her access. Draco’s mouth fell immediately open as he felt her gently prodding his hole, but as she began to ease inside, her found himself screaming hollow and silent screams. His arsehole slowly gave way as her head nestled itself snugly inside him. The burning sensation around his ring was enough to make him want to yell, but he held his tongue as Hermione’s hands gently massaged across his back, her cock settling nicely inside him.

Biting her lip, she snaked her hands to his hips and took a firm grip, the dominant side taking over as she readied herself to spear Ron on her cock. With one quick, uninterrupted and painful movement, Hermione thrust forwards whilst pulling Ron’s hips back to meet her crashing thrust. Quicker than he could realise, Draco felt all eleven inches of Hermione’s shaft bury themselves deep within his arse. Hermione moaned loudly as her entire cock was enveloped in the delectable tight warmth of an arsehole again. Ron wasn’t nearly as tight as Gabrielle, but he was still impossibly tight. Pressing her hips against his soft fleshy bum, her tuft of bushy pubic hair grinding against his ass, Hermione savoured the moment.

Draco was silent, his mouth held open in shock, pain and miniscule amounts of pleasure. The sudden intrusion of all eleven inches left him numb as pain surged through his ass, only mitigated by the miniscule amount of pleasure that his prostate was so lovingly giving him. His fists clenched tightly around the bedsheets as he desperately tried to adjust the thick intruder buried deep inside him, his mind filled with thoughts about how he should have let Pansy introduce him to this before he found himself in such a situation. Before he could comprehend the pain, he felt Hermione begin to move, her soft and subtle shifts enough to make him wince in pain.

Gently pulling herself back, Hermione threw caution to the wind and began to swiftly saw her hips in and out, working nearly the entire length of her cock in and out of her toy’s arse with each long and powerful thrust. Draco began to let out a few weak grunts, trying his best not to give away his identity as he felt Hermione crash in and out of him. Hermione buried herself deeper and deeper with each wild and powerful thrust, her cock sliding in and out with relative ease, her mind swamped with the pleasurable sensations, Ron’s arse was providing.

Building up a momentum, she finally found a rhythm, with her moans and groans falling in line with Ron’s soft and meagre grunts. Burying his face in the pillow, he tried to stave off his desire to fight back and simply try to get it over and done with. But as she found her rhythm and slowed down ever so slightly, Draco felt his cock begin to twitch with each thrust, his cock hardening instead of softening as Hermione ploughed him deeper and deeper. Blushing bright red at the idea, Draco glanced back, his cock twitching even more at the sight of Hermione’s sweat glistened body pounding in and out of him, her breasts shimmering with perspiration as she savoured every sensation.

As she sped up, the sound of her balls slapping loudly and rhythmically against Draco’s filled the room, her wet saliva soaked ones creating delighful wet slaps. Her cock, still slick with saliva slid into his arse, her hips adding another series of slaps as they collided with his arse, her moans only accentuating the loud crashing thrusts. Draco tried his best not to grunt, but found himself gently grunting with each thrust Hermione made, the occasional unwitting moan escaping his lips as her cockhead ground deliciously against his prostate.

Playing too her dominant side, Hermione raised her hands and sharply brought them down on Ron’s arse, slapping his cheeks painfully and watching red handprints rise from his creamy white flesh. Yelping loudly, Draco slipped up with his normal voice bleeding through, yet to his luck, Hermione didn’t notice and continued to pound into his hole, stretching him to new limits with each deep, orgasmic thrust. Periodically, in between a few powerful pumps, she would raise her hands and spank him against, his ass starting to run redder than his cheeks, each painful slap mellowing out each painful thrust and slowly turning Draco’s constant grunts of pain, into soft, pleasurable moans of pleasure.

Hermione’s cock was twitching deep inside Ron as she continued to thrust, her speed and rhythm slowing down as she grew tired. Her balls were growing sensitive as she felt that familiar feeling growing within them. Moaning louder and louder, Hermione tried to keep her pace, feeling her orgasm near closer and closer, each thrust milking her and bringing her nearer and nearer to the edge. Biting her lip, she felt her cock begin to twitch and her orgasm inch as close as it was going to get without bursting into Ron.

Holding her breath, she felt her cock spasm, a single strand of cum spurting deep within Ron’s arse. Quickly pulling it out, Hermione jerked herself, milking her cock for all it was worth. Her cockhead twitched, strands of cum spurting out across Ron’s arse, painting his cheeks with rope after rope of cum. Grunting as she jerked herself to completion, Hermione let her other hand latch onto her breast, her finger rubbing her sensitive nipples simply to add to the pleasure. Milking the last drop of cum from her cock, she slapped it playfully against his ass cheeks before sliding onto the bed and sitting propped up against the headboard.

Draco’s mind was clearer now as he lay there, his arse still aching, but the immediate pain gone. His cock twitched and begged for attention to finish him off, but he was hesitant to do so. Laying there for a moment, he felt the first moment of relief he’d felt since he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and in retrospect, he wished he had sent Pansy disguised as the redhead Weasley Slut. Breathing heavily, he tried to move, but his ass ached a little too much, condemning him to a few more moments stuck with Granger. However, even after all that, he couldn’t deny she looked good naked. Though he would never admit it too anyone and he was debating telling Pansy about any of this, knowing that her first port of call would be too suggest trying it out with a smaller cock. He didn’t want to try it out again regardless of size.

“That was divine…” Hermione breathed as she rolled onto her side on the bed, her hand running along Ron’s arm playfully. Smiling, she felt her cock soften between her legs as she smiled up at Ron. His face was contorted as he breathed heavily. Draco tried to clear his mind as he leapt to his feet and quickly pulled his trousers up. His ass ached as he buttoned up his jeans. He didn’t even bother to clear up the cum, wanting nothing more than to get out before Hermione suggested something like round two.

“You didn’t cum? I know you like rough, but I’ll finish you off if you want?” Hermione smiled, the nice girl returning as she looked at Ron baffled. His cock was still hard, she could see that much. It was straining against the confines of his jeans as he shuffled over to the door.

“It’s fine…” Draco grumbled, trying to keep the act up a little longer as he reached for the door handle to unlock it. Wincing in pain, he moved to leave the room only to remember he still didn’t find out about the ring. Intent on having that ordeal be worth it, he nervously turned back to Hermione, his cock twitching as he looked at her sprawled out in all her gorgeous nudity. Bluntly, he asked, not caring about the façade and simply wanting an answer, “Didn’t you buy a ring at the world cup?”

“Yeah… I bought it for Ginny, gave it to her this morning.” Hermione said confusedly as she propped herself up on the bed, cocking her eyebrow as she looked at Ron suspiciously.

“Cool…” Draco said simply, the anger boiling behind the redhead’s face as he realised he had been bent over and fucked for no reason. He was no closer to the ring and had to acquire it from another girl. And a Weasley at that. The Ron trick certainly wouldn’t work for her. Storming down the stairs, he felt the Polyjuice begin to wear of as he rounded the corner to leave the common room. As he stepped out into the castle, he felt his own features return to him, his own face grimacing once more as he reunited with Pansy.

“Did you find the ring?” Pansy said hopefully, watching as Draco grabbed her arm and practically dragged her back along the corridor. Wanting to get as far away from the common room as possible, Draco kept a stern grimace.

“The redhead slut has it…” Draco said, simply and sincerely, his ass aching with every movement he made.

“How did it go with Hermione?” Pansy asked, unwittingly setting Draco’s mind into a flurry.

“Don’t ask,” He simply said, the limp he walked with becoming more prominent as Pansy slowly pieced together what happened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Confused, Hermione brushed the thought from her mind. She had relieved herself and her head was a lot clearer now and Ron seemed to be enjoying the dominant side of her for the majority of it. Smiling, she quickly dressed herself, not wanting to suddenly be caught by Dean or Seamus. If they ever saw her naked, they would never live it down and that was a stress that Hermione could do without.

Leaving the dorm, she made her way back to her own and sat back down at her desk. Picking up the notebook, she found Ron’s page, wondering if the book lied or if it was true. Sighing, she flipped through to the next page where she saw another entry. A new entry. Confused, she picked the notebook up, reading the entry:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Cock Size: Seven Inches_

_Previous Lovers: Pansy Parkinson, Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione Granger_

_Kinks: Dominant and in favour of his partner’s complete and utter submission. Enjoys spanking others, denial or orgasm, choking and prioritises his own pleasure over that of others._

“Wait… what? No, this book can’t… He didn’t… That conniving bastard…” Hermione stammered, realising what the book was saying. Instinctively covering her intimate areas, she suddenly felt violated. Reading and rereading the page again, she realised that Draco must have used Polyjuice potion, meaning that Ron did in fact prefer a dominant woman, despite what just happened. Violated, Hermione was on the verge of tears until she realised what just happened. Cracking a smile, she bit her lip, realising what she had just done, “I fucked Draco Malfoy up the ass… I made him gag on my cock… I called Draco Malfoy my cock-slut and whore… Could be worse…”


	9. The Champion And The Redhead

The halls of Hogwarts were near empty, with nearly everyone retreating to their dormitories after the controversial and unbelievable results of the Champion selection. One of the few people still roaming the halls was Harry, his thoughts clouded and walking with a general state of being shell-shocked. He still felt the eyes of everyone in that hall glaring into the back of his head.

Turning the corner, he arrived back at the common room, uncertain as to whether or not he could stomach facing everyone just yet. Pushing onwards, he made his way inside, the portrait of the Fat Lady swinging shut behind him and the fervent chatter of the common room turning to impossible silence as every face turned to glare at him. The general air of disgust, disbelief and disdain seeped into his thoughts as he scanned for Hermione and Ron only to find both of them nowhere to be seen. Ginny was the only one with a semblance of sympathy on her face, but even then, she was hesitant to go to his side.

Sighing, a twinge of anger on his breath, Harry turned to the staircase and walked straight to the dorm room, listening as the idle chatter burst back into life below him, his name uttered a hundred times in a single second as every conversation resumed, the obvious subject of discussion being the boy who lived himself. Angered, Harry stormed into his dorm room, only to find Ron and to be introduced to a whole new level of being a dick.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sleep was taking a lifetime to hit Harry as he lay gazing at the ceiling, the words Ron had snapped at him ringing in his head. The rest of the dorm had drifted of an hour or two ago, alongside the rest of the castle as midnight lingered over the stone towers. Sighing, Harry rolled over, trying to contemplate Ron’s way of thinking, trying to figure out what the redhead didn’t understand. A wave of anger grew in the pit of his stomach as he contemplated smacking the ginger boy in his seat.

Grumbling, Harry rolled out of bed, glancing over at Ron. How Ron could think this was Harry’s fault was beyond him and the air of arrogance on Ron’s part was still prevalent. He was just being a bit of dick. Tired of just lying there, Harry decided a change of scenery may do him well and made his way down to the common room. Walking along the small balcony, he spied another person sitting in the common room. Groaning to himself, secretly wanting a little privacy, he got a closer look.

It was Ginny, sat curled up on the sofa, watching the flames flicker and dance in the darkness. Smiling, Harry found himself caught up for a moment, just looking at her, the twang of romance stringing them together. Harry was still unsure of their scenario despite Ginny having laid it out plain and simple on the train here. As long as they were lurking and cavorting in the shadows without anyone knowing, it didn’t feel real. Like Ginny would wake up one day and just say that they were never a thing. And Harry would have no one to back him up.

“Can’t sleep?” Harry asked as he turned down the stairs and walked into the common room, pausing as Ginny looked up from her arms and smiled.

“Yeah, same with you?” Ginny asked, smiling as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, her eyes dancing in the fire as she brightened up a little.

“Yeah. Why can’t you sleep?” he asked, sliding into the arm chair next to the sofa, the idea of sitting next to Ginny on the sofa eluding him. His eyes were drawn to the fire for a moment before he looked back at Ginny, a smile creeping across his face as he looked at her. Ginny opened her mouth, planning to respond, only to hesitate for a moment. The words hung on her tongue, but never actually found their place, leaving her mute for a moment. Sighing, she turned to Harry and spoke bluntly and purely.

“It’s the tournament. I’m worried,” Ginny explained, blushing as she admitted herself. Turning her body to face Harry’s, she placed her hand on his leg, leaning across the small gap between them, wishing that he had sat next to her. She needed that proximity and warmth.

“Worried about what?” Harry said stupidly, the hand on his thigh causing him to go blank for a moment, his mind still not used to the intimacy that he had accumulated with the youngest Weasley.

“You, you idiot. I’m worried you’ll get hurt,” Ginny smiled seriously, playfully slapping his leg as she lifted hers onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around them. Curling into a ball, she worried about Harry, how dangerous these challenges were. Hermione had regaled her with past examples of the tournament and more worryingly the multitude of deaths and it hadn’t really helped her nerves. True, Hermione did so prior to Harry being selected, but it still wasn’t helpful in the long run.

“Really?” Harry said confusedly as she expressed her concern. Still confused as to why she was worried, Harry realised what he should do. Sliding into the seat next to her on the sofa, he moved to comfort her, wrapping his arm around her back and gently hugging her, rubbing his hand along her shoulder, “Well, I’ll be alright. I always get through these things. Besides, the challenges can’t be as dangerous as they all say, can they?”

“I hope so,” Ginny smiled, nestling her head in the crook of Harry’s neck, snuggling closer to him as she felt her heart flutter for a moment. It was nice. Simply put. Ginny enjoyed the moment, a moment that seemed genuine despite all the other stuff in their lives. “Anyway, it’s probably enough to keep you up at night. Worrying about it all.”

“Yeah, that and Ron being a git…” Harry sighed, rubbing Ginny’s back gently as he cast a thought to her older brother, his eyes drifting to the balcony and towards their dorm. Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about. Ron had spent a good ten minutes complaining about Harry before Harry returned to the common room and his complaints were well known to everyone within earshot.

“Well that’s to be expected. He’ll get over it. Although, maybe we wait a while longer to tell him about us? I’d rather my boyfriend had a head.” Ginny smiled, a gleam in her eye as she saw Harry chuckle for the first time since he walked down into the common room.

“Yeah…” Harry chuckled, looking into the fire as he thought about Ginny’s use of the word boyfriend and how it felt a little out of place. They were too hidden to be a couple and very rarely had time together. And now with Ron being a little ridiculous, it would be a while longer.

“Well, I know what will take your mind off things,” Ginny said, pulling her head away from Harry’s shoulders and looking into his eyes. Confused, Harry was taken aback as she reached forwards and planted her lips firmly, yet softly on his, pulling him closer to her. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, letting it dance around his battling each other in a playful way. Sinking into the passionate kiss, Harry let his hands slide down to her lower back, his confidence bolstered as they melted into each-other’s lips, their eyes closed as they pressed their bodies against one another.

Straddling Harry, the paired moaned, their cocks hardening rapidly as they pressed against each other. Through the thin fabric of their pyjamas, both could feel every ridged inch of the other pressing against their own shaft, begging for release as their tips prodded each other. Gently grinding her arse against his cock, Ginny moaned, throwing her hair back as she imagined what they were about to do.

Pushing her lips back against Harry’s, she let he hands drop down to his pyjama top as she gently began to unbutton the top. Continuing their tongue battle, Harry slipped his hands down to cup Ginny’s ass, throwing caution to the wind as he hooked his thumbs inside the band of bottoms and gently grazed her soft cheeks. Throwing open Harry’s top, Ginny let her hands roam across his chest, tracing his Quidditch chiselled form. Harry’s hands dipped into Ginny’s pyjama bottoms and grasped her bare cheeks, the soft sensation of her plump behind and smooth, flawless skin adding another inch to his rapidly hardening cock.

Ginny’s hands slipped beneath his pyjama top slowly lifting the garment up and over his head freeing his chiselled chest. Planting a kiss on his chest, she gently snaked her way lower and lower until she was parallel with his nipples. Moving to the left she captured his nipple in between her lips, her tongue circling the sensitive nub, gently playing with it as her hand rubbed and caressed the other one. She felt it harden in her mouth as she flicked and toy with the sensitive flesh. Removing her lips, she crossed to the other one, her hand latching on the saliva coated one, gently rubbing it before taking it in between her fingers. Playfully twisting, she caused Harry to push his chest forward in a brief moment of pain before slipping back into soft moans of pleasure.

Dropping lower, she slid onto her knees in between Harry’s legs, her hands running up and down them as she saw his pyjama bottoms tightening exponentially. Her hands grazed along his shaft, gently squeezing him through the fabric, eliciting soft moans as Harry begged for more. Slipping her fingers into his bottoms, she pulled them down his legs, his thick cock bouncing free and almost smacking her in the face. Giggling, she tossed the garment aside leaving Harry sitting naked on the sofa, his cock pulsing as it begged for a attention,

“I’ve missed you,” Ginny purred as Harry’s cock bounced against his stomach, throbbing in arousal. Snaking her hand around the base of his shaft, she bit her lip remembering the fond and pleasurable sensations that she associated with the thick shaft. Gently stroking up and down, she let her mouth drop open slightly, her tongue lapping swiftly across his head as she drew his foreskin back before quickly slipping back inside her mouth. Savouring the taste of his pre-cum, she leant forward, Harry able to feel her hot breath on his shaft.

She had really missed this. Luna was good and in their one brief encounter Ginny was able to work out her frustrations as well as test the ring out. But she missed the sensual nature of when she was with Harry. It was slower and that little bit more passionate. And she could savour every inch before they descended into the animalistic rutting sex that they both revelled in at the World Cup.

Before Ginny could wrap her luscious lips around his cock, Harry grew bold and reached forwards, hooking his hands under the thin fabric of her top. Lifting her pyjama top up and over her head, he freed her soft, supple breasts, each handful bouncing as they settled in the cool air of the common room. Admiring the pair, Harry gently grasped her breasts, softly squeezing them before taking the nipple in between his fingers, rolling it back and forth as he imagined her cock sliding between her pillowy mounds.

Smiling as he leant back, his eyes caught hers and they shared a brief stare before Ginny’s lips opened and she leant down to his cock. In an instant, Harry felt his shaft sink deep into her throat, her lips sliding swiftly down his cock, her long grazing lovingly along every sumptuous ridge of his dick. Gasping at the deliciously warm pleasure surrounding his cock, Harry clenched his fists, letting his eyes roll back as she worked inch after inch into her unbelievably tight and clutching throat. Her lips slipped down until only two inches were left untouched, an improvement on her previous attempt.

Conceding on only being able to throat that amount of his cock, Ginny began to lustily drag her lips back along his shaft, her eyes locked on Harry’s, her passionate gaze sending shivers through his spine. Her hands ran across his legs before dipping down to his balls, gently massaging them as her tongue danced around his cock. The movement of her tongue was limited as his cock filled a large portion of her mouth, however every time her lips passed over his plump and now glossy head, she let her tongue wild, letting it slip back and forth across the most sensitive portion of his cock, his mouth parted ever so slightly with soft, pleasured moans.

Grunting as she suckled on his cock, Harry found his eyes drifting down to her breasts which seemed to sway hypnotically with every deep clutching plunge of her deliciously plump lips. Hollowing her lips as she rolled her lips downwards, Ginny pushed herself one last time, forcing yet another inch into her greedy throat, leaving a single inch untouched by her gloriously soft lips. That last illusive inch wasn’t going to slip inside as her throat convulsed and spasmed, making her uncomfortable, but giving Harry more delicious pleasure.

Harry’s eyes were still fixated on his girlfriend’s breasts, her nipples now hardened and even more alluring in their plump brilliance. Reaching a hand down, her gently grasped the left one, squeezing it playfully before running his fingers across her nipples, flicking them softly and attracted Ginny’s attention. Smirking with her mouth still full of cock, she pushed him back against the sofa. Reclining, Harry watched curiously as she shifted her position to one more upright, that playful cock filled smile still toying with him.

With her back straight, she pushed her chest forward and pulled her lips upwards until only his head was inside her mouth. The shaft of his cock bounced against the soft flesh of her breasts. Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what she was about to do. Before he could even smile, his cock was sandwiched in between her pillowy tits, her nipples pushed inwards as she used her hands to tighten her breasts around his thick pulsing cock. She could feel every ridge and throbbing movement of his shaft.

Their eyes locked for a moment as Ginny pooled a small amount of saliva in her mouth before dribbling the mouthful down the side of his shaft, smearing the lubricant across his cock and her shaft leaving them with a shimmering gloss. Breathing sharply inwards, Harry watched as her hands gathered her sumptuous tits in her hands and moved them up and down Harry’s cock, his tip still snugly pushed past her lips as her tongue danced wonders across the sensitive flesh.

Groaning loudly as she started to jerk his cock of with her soft breasts, Harry reclined simply watching in awe as the girl pleasured him. The beautiful sight was enough to make him smile, although that smile swiftly fled as he moaned loudly. She built a swift and pleasurable rhythm, her breasts swiftening as she dribbled more saliva down to lubricate them. Her cleavage was slick and warm, her tits even soft and succulent than the tight grasp of her lips. However, Ginny was quick to add to all the sumptuous pleasure coursing through Harry’s body.

Sinking a little lower, Ginny angled her neck and began to pass her lips along the top three inches of Harry’s cock, her breasts moving up and down the remaining portions. Taken aback, Harry’s breath missed a beat as he was swamped with pleasure. Trying his best to hold out as long as he could, he let his hand rest on Ginny’s head guiding her up and down his shaft. She shot him a look of disdain as he started to use her mouth as a hole to fuck, but she eventually let it slip working on her movement and relishing each delicious moan he gave her.

Moaning softly around his cock, Ginny suddenly gasped around his shaft. Her nipples ground against his cock for a second sending a burst of pleasure through her body. Trying to get the angle to rub her nipples up and down his shaft, she inadvertently tightened the sandwich of her tits around Harry’s cock silencing his moans as he tried desperately not to spurt across her chest.

Realising she would soon have her own pleasure, Ginny decided to bring Harry to the very edge before leaving him. She would finish him of later, but if she had her way there wouldn’t be any need for him to be hard anyway. Letting her tits drop to the side, Harry groaned as she stopped her boob job, but wasn’t disappointed for too long. Sliding her lips down Harry’s cock, she managed to throat all but one inch. Throating his cock for a few seconds, she swiftly returned her tits to his shaft, forcing him to arch his back as he came nearer to orgasm. The arch of his back thrust his cock deeper into her throat, causing to her to gag slightly before pulling her tits away again. Deepthroating his shaft one last time, she pulled her lips of entirely, a string of saliva still connecting his cock and her shaft as she gently stroked him a couple of times.

“So… what did you and Luna get up to?” Ginny asked abruptly, taking Harry as surprise. Although his surprise was pushed to one side as she reclined on the other side of the sofa, her hand dipping into her own pyjama bottoms and pulling her cock free. Harry’s eyes naturally widened as it flopped against her stomach, the size still enough to keep him speechless. Deciding to pull the bottoms of entirely, she tossed them to one side and dribbled a mouthful of saliva into her hand, gently beginning to jerk herself off. The erotic scene of his girlfriend reclined and pleasuring herself was enough to draw his own hand to his own shaft, the room filling with the rhythmic sounds of both of their jerking.

“You want to know?” Harry smiled, watching his girlfriend jerk herself off, her eyes rolling back as she began to pleasure herself. Her sudden mention of Luna simply brought the fact that both the girls had had sex with each other into Harry’s head, his cock twitching at the thought. His hand sped up as he imagined all the perverse and delightful positions the two girls would get into, grinding and thrusting into each other, they sweaty bodies pressed against each other in orgasmic wonder. A sight that he hoped he would see one day instead of imagining it.

“Just curious how far you let her go,” Ginny smirked, biting her lip as she remembered the day back on the train. She had tried to watch them through the window, but with people bustling up and down the train, she didn’t get a clear angle to watch the two play with each other.

“We didn’t go… you know… all the way, if that’s what you’re saying,” Harry said, thinking that Ginny was worried she wouldn’t be his first. Well, first up there at least…

“I just want to know about all the naughty things you did with her,” Ginny moaned, her eyes closed as she relaxed. Whilst there was a part of her that worried they did go all the way, Ginny still had that perverse want to explore and experiment. And whilst Harry was ostensibly her boyfriend, she was still open to… having fun. As long as they were both on the same page. Opening her eyes, she saw Harry glancing towards the balcony, worried that someone would see them, “Don’t worry, we’ll hear someone coming long before they see us.”

“Well… She started by sucking me. She was rather good and took my entire length in one go,” Harry described, a little nervous as to why he was, but aroused nonetheless as he recounted a fond memory, his hand lazily jerking back and forth. He watched Ginny arch her back in pleasure as she sank deeper into his words, gently thrusting her hips into her hand instead of drawing her hand across her shaft. Continuing on, Harry became lost in Ginny’s movements, “But she slipped her own fingers inside her ass, fingering herself while she did so.”

Ginny bit her lip as she imagined the sumptuous positions the two of them got into. She had found herself imagining this earlier that day in classes, pitching a rather large tent for herself which she had to disguise throughout the day with a tactically placed book. But as Harry continued, she found herself imagining all three of them together. She would be bent over with Luna’s cock sawing in and out of her mouth and Harry’s pounding her from behind. Then Luna would be in between Harry and her, their movements mirrored as they kissed each other. And then Harry would be in between, her cock plunging deeper in and out of his arse.

She pictured Harry on his knees sucking both their cocks, his lips passing from one to the other with lust. Ginny would then be on her back with Harry sitting on her face, her tongue exploring his arse just as Luna did. Luna would be perched on top of her cock, slamming her arse down of her pleasure ridden cock. And then… Luna would lay down and Harry would mount her, burying her cock up to the hilt in her boyfriend. Harry would spread his legs and Ginny would join Luna, her cock pressing inside Harry, sliding in alongside her best friend as the pair of them shared his tight clutching arse. The three of them would moan together, Harry and Ginny kissing as she and Luna both came deep inside him, filling him with their cocks and cum. Having zoned out for a moment, she opened her eyes, Harry not clueing into her self-absorbed fantasy.

“Then, she pushed my legs up and put her tongue… in my ass…” Harry moaned, his own eyes rolling closed as he remembered the gorgeous sight of the ditzy blonde lapping at his tight asshole, her eyes gazing up from between his legs. Biting his own lip, he almost forgot that Ginny was there as his hand sped up along his cock, “And instead of her cock… she put her fingers up there. Oh… it felt good…”

“Wanna try it out?” Ginny asked, pulling Harry’s haze back over to her. Lifting her legs, she presented her tight asshole, slightly agape, to Harry. The puckered hole winked at him as she cupped her ass cheeks and steadying her position as she smiled devilishly at him.

“What?” Harry asked, confused as to exactly what she wanted him to do. Sure, he had options, but she had a specific act in mind.

“Licking someone’s arse? With a tongue like yours, I’d bet you’d be rather good at it,” Ginny smiled, letting go of her cheeks and letting her legs hang in the air without support. Her hand went back to her cock and began to stroke herself, sliding up and down with ease as she watched Harry smile.

“Okay, but… only if you return the favour?” Harry bargained, kneeling next to Ginny, his cock grinding against her cheeks as he rested his hands against the back of her thighs. Ginny nodded in response, giggling slightly. Ginny gasped loudly, feeling her body get pressed into the sofa as Harry pushed her legs backwards. Resting on her shoulders, she watched Harry drop his head towards her hole, his tongue dipping out from between his lips as he neared her flexing and twitching hole.

Face to face with Ginny’s delectable hole, Harry swiftly moved forwards and pressed his lips softly against her arse, eliciting a moan of surprise and deep pleasure from Ginny. Her asshole was rarely touched by a mouth as she and Luna never really found themselves wanting it immensely. They preferred to use their cocks to pleasure one another, but now that Harry’s tongue was gently gliding around her asshole, she thought she may have to change that stance. Keeping her legs up in the air, she made she that Harry could access her with ease.

His tongue began to trace around her hole, dancing back and forth as he tried to pleasure her without much knowledge in how to do so. Letting his tongue wander, he had one hand pushing her thighs back as the other dipped down between his own legs, jerking his sensitive cock steadily. Darting back and forth across her hole, he managed to build up a rhythm, one that had him spurred on by lusty and pleasurable moans from Ginny. Taking it as a sign of assurance, he let his tongue wild and watched as she began to writhe.

It didn’t taste nearly as bad as he thought It would and simply tasted on nothing. That and the ever-building intimacy between the two led him to rest his tongue in the middle of her arsehole. Pushing swiftly forwards, he plunged his tongue deep inside her asshole, causing her moan deeply, her eyes rolling back and her mouth falling open. One of her hands found his head and began to push him deeper, his tongue slipping further and further in sending more and more pleasure through her sweat glistened body.

Exploring the inside of her hole, Harry let his tongue run amok, finding the most pleasurable spots inside his girlfriend. Ginny was quick to guide him, her hand tugging his head in different directions as she guided him to her spots. Ginny still couldn’t believe Harry had his tongue lodged deep inside her. A cock would have always been better, but there was something so deliciously perverse and pleasurable about the intimacy of a tongue. She was quickly learning just how pleasurable it could be.

Ginny lowered her hand to stroke her cock only to have it batted away by Harry. Hooking his arm beneath her thigh, he pushed her back, his hand taking control and wrapping around her bulbous cock. Jerking her shaft, he looked into her eyes almost as if to smile as his tongue probed deeper inside her. Her breath caught in her throat as she both gasped and moaned at the same time. Her body was writhing with pleasure as Harry toyed with her sensitive areas, making her squirm beneath him as he enjoyed every groan from between her lips.

Harry’s other hand left his own cock and came up to her cheeks, massaging them softly before dipping down to join his tongue. His hand steadily stroked her cock, building up speed as his other hand pressed itself against her asshole, his fingers toying with her hole. Ginny’s eyes widened as her hands playfully pushed against Harry’s head as if the pleasure was too much. But before she could object, Harry sank two fingers deep into her bum, her mouth falling open with no sound to be heard.

His fingers began to saw in and out of her hole, his tongue still rapidly moving back and forth inside her butt. Smirking, Harry watched as she arched her back, her hips thrusting into his hand as she tried to speed his jerking along. Accommodating her, he began to speedily slide his hand up and down her shaft, whilst simultaneously speeding his fingers along. Just as she was beginning to adjust, he slipped a third finger inside, her body readying to burst. However, she had other ideas, her mind lusting for other pleasures. And with great reluctance, she pushed Harry’s head and hands away, trying to cool down herself.

“Oh wow…” Ginny breathed wildly, letting her legs fall forwards as Harry pulled away. She hadn’t cum, but with what she planned, she certainly didn’t want the fun to end so soon. Taking a moment, she lay there, her breasts rising with each breath as Harry reclined at the other end, a smug smile on his face as he admired the state she was in knowing that only his tongue was responsible. Through her heavy breathing, she said, “That was intense…”

“Yeah… well your turn,” Harry said, leaning back and resting his head against the arm of the sofa, lifting his legs slightly only to see Ginny twiddling her thumbs.

“Well I was thinking…” Ginny began somewhat nervously as she knelt in between Harry’s legs, looking down at him. Sitting bolt upright, Harry was worried she was pulling out.

“You’re not backing out now? After I did that?” Harry said, his cock bouncing and grinding against hers as Ginny looked nervously into his eyes.

“No, no, no! I was just thinking, that I’d like to claim the first of my three turns,” She smiled taking Harry’s hands in her own and gently rubbing them as she smiled innocently at him, only receiving a blank look of confusion in return.

“Three turns? Of what?” Harry asked, completely forgetting about the agreement he had made when they last had sex causing Ginny to chuckle.

“Of me on top. You know. Fucking you,” Ginny smiled, watching as Harry blushed at the mere mention of the idea. Ginny had admittedly been thinking about the idea for a while and had wanted to feel that feeling of her cock deep inside someone for a long time. Luna was always hesitant, but Harry was a little more open and she thought now was as good a time as any to sink her shaft inside her newfound boyfriend.

“Really? Now? I thought you were trying to take my mind of things,” Harry argued, a little hesitant to suddenly leap into such a new foray. His ass clenched in response to the thought, his mind convincing him that it would be an alright idea based simple on the sensation that Luna’s fingers had inside him. The feeling of the blonde’s wriggling digits inside him was enough to make him want to try more, however the sudden suggestion still took him off guard with him still not entirely ready for it.

“I am! And it really will, trust me.” Ginny promised, one of her hands pulling away from Harry’s and wrapping around his cock, jerking him slowly.

“I’m not sure. I just, don’t feel comfortable doing it for the first time on a sofa. I kind of hoped a bed would be a part of the picture.” Harry mumbled nervously, hoping that he’d be able to worm his way out of it. Inadvertently looking around the room, he worried if anyone would see them if he did just clamber on top of her cock.

“I have just the place!” Ginny said, her eyes lighting up as she leapt to her feet. Groaning as her hand left his cock, Harry watched her stride over to the portrait, her arse bouncing delectably in the moonlight, her cock flopping down between her thighs.

“Really? Naked?” Harry said, unsure about wandering the corridors of the castle whilst completely naked, “At least let me get the cloak?”

“Where’s the fun in that? Come on, no one is awake,” Ginny offers her hand, a shrewd smile on her lips as Harry breathed in deeply and took it. Together, they moved to the portrait and out into the moonlit castle.

Just as the pair dipped beyond the portrait of the fat lady, someone else emerged from the shadows, their hand lazily sliding back and forth across her cock. Striding down to the sofa upon which Harry and Ginny were pleasuring each other, the mystery person slid down into the cushions, her hand beginning to speed up as she spread her legs and slid her hand down in-between her cheeks, toying with her tight back door. Finding her entrance, she breathed deeply before pushing a finger deep inside herself, the familiar voice of Katie Bell moaning, “Fuck me Harry…”

Harry and Ginny snuck quietly through the castle for all of a few minutes, before throwing caution to the wind and running carelessly with the cold stone tiles of the castle floor beneath their feet. Hand in hand they made their way through the winding corridors, only stopping as they ducked behind a tapestry to hide from a prefect, giggling so loud they almost gave their position away. It was as Ginny had said. Any thought or worry of the Triwizard Tournament bled away and Harry was left for a brief moment of respite.

That and a gorgeous view. Swept up in the heat of the moment, Ginny took to running ahead of Harry, giving him time to appreciate each bountiful asset she had. Her body swayed and bounced with each stride, her breasts and bum perfectly plump and her cock bouncing softly along the side of her leg. For a moment, Harry forgot that she intended to push that sizable shaft inside him and for a moment, he didn’t even care if she did. He had a perverse intrigue at the prospect, one he dared not make common knowledge between the pair.

Rounding a corner, Ginny seized Harry’s hand and gently guided him into the secret corridor in which she and Luna had had their fun. Confused, Harry stumbled into the corridor, his mind trying to wrap itself around its existence. It didn’t look in anyway familiar and to his knowledge wasn’t even featured on the Marauder’s Map. Slowly letting go of Ginny’s hand, he walked casually down the corridor, noticing the multiple bedrooms on either side and the large iron door ahead of him.

“What is this place?” Harry asked, wandering down the corridor towards the heavy iron door. Walking past the set of iron bars (adequately spaced so that he could squeeze through) that sat a few metres back from the door, Harry admired the hefty iron slab. It had a series of five symbols emblazoned on the door: a ring, a book, two circles connected by a chain, a necklace and a small triangle.

Intrigued, Harry took a step forwards, his eyes drawn downwards to large set of stone slabs that tiled the antechamber. There were four distinct lines of slabs, each one bearing a different house colour. As he stepped forward, the cold stone pressing against his skin, he saw the red portion fold away, a large phallic object rising from the hole. The dildo was easily fifteen inches long, but bearably thin. Only as wide as two inches, it didn’t look unusually girthy. The toy hung In the air, an apparent purple glow surrounding it as it hovered, turning, searching. Until it found Harry.

The toy lurched for him, racing towards him as he stumbled back. Panicking, Harry pressed himself against the bars, forgetting that he could slip through. There wasn’t much room between him and the toy when Ginny grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him through the bars.

“Harry!” Ginny cried as the pair fell against the stone. Hard. Laughing through the pain, Harry landed on top of Ginny, their bodies pressed firmly and snugly together, their cocks leaking pre-cum onto the other’s stomach. The phallic toy dipped back into the floor with the tiles sliding back into place. The pair’s eyes caught each other’s as they smiled. Everything else seemed to bleed away at the revelled in the moment, neither of them even provoked to address the large toy that had floated from the floor.

Bursting into laughter, the pair pulled each other up onto their feet, sighing as they steadied themselves. Leaping at one another, their lips crashed passionately together, their tongues lurching to explore each other’s mouths as their hands roamed the other’s body, grabbing and playing with each other’s flesh. Harry’s hand found her ass, taking her cheek in his grasp, whereas Ginny’s found Harry’s cock. Gently squeezing it, Harry drew a shark breath, pulling back from the kiss only to an all too familiar devilish smile on the redhead’s face.

“Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?” Ginny suggested, flicking her hair out of her eyes and striding slowly back along the corridor, her cock bouncing seductively along with her. Offering Harry her hand, she led him to the room in which she and Luna had their previous escapades. Snaking her hands around Harry’s neck, she pulled their bodies together, their sensitive areas grinding up against each other as they captured each other’s mouths in delicious passion.

“So, how do we do this then?” Harry asked nervously, feeling himself clench as he felt her shaft grind against his. Glancing towards the bed, he almost gulped before Ginny managed to comfort him.

“I’ll fulfil my end of the bargain first and tend to you. Then, we’ll take it from there?” Ginny suggested, her hands admiring his surprisingly chiselled body before snaking down wards and wrapping around his cock. Gently jerking his cock, she got a nod of agreement before she smiled, “Bend over?”

Smirking, Harry slowly complied. Walking around to the side of the bed, he knelt down over the edge of the bedspread, presenting his ass for Ginny to inspect. Ginny had to stifle a smile as she finally had Harry in the position she had always wanted him. Bent over and at her mercy. She had to stop herself from simply thrusting her dick deep inside him. Walking over to him, she let her hands wander over his soft behind, gently playing with his toned buttocks, her hands snaked down to his crack and gently spreading his cheeks, revealing the all-important hole of her desire. Her cock twitched at the sight as she forced herself to wait. Instead, she dropped down on her knees behind him, her mouth inching closer and closer to his arsehole.

Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue from the base of Harry’s cock, along his balls and up to his winking arsehole, leaving a trail of shimmering saliva. Rather hurriedly, she pressed the tip of her tongue against Harry’s asshole, a pushed it deep inside him. It wasn’t that Ginny didn’t want to lick him like this, it was just that she wanted to move onto the next activity. She let her tongue dance around inside him, whilst her hand jerked his cock, milking him as he knelt there helpless.

She had fantasised about burying her cock in Harry’s ass since she saw him. She was a perverted young girl to say the least. She had heard stories from her brothers and they shaped her fantasies. Plunging her cock in and out of Harry was a dream and she wanted to move swiftly onto doing so. Her tongue lapped at his hole, making sure to lubricate him sufficiently. Her other hand dipped to her own cock, making sure she was nice and hard for him. Rubbing the head of her cock, she made sure it was glossy with pre-cum, ready for her fantasy to come to life.

She continued to lick him dutifully, not wanting him to feel unsatisfied with her work and deny her the chance to plough him. Pulling her tongue out of him, she traced around his hole, her tongue exploring. It was rare she licked asses like this. Luna had a taste for it, but Ginny never saw the appeal. But then again, she never really had the chance to properly experiment. Using her tongue to spread his hole a little wider, she began to pull her tongue in and out, extending it back and forth as if she were fucking him. Moaning loudly, Harry pushed himself unwittingly backwards, trying to force her tongue deeper inside him.

Deciding that he was eager enough, Ginny pulled her tongue out of his bum, a led it back down to his cock. Pulling his cock uncomfortably backwards, she wrapped her lips around his head and playfully batted her tongue back and forth. Drifting back down to his balls, she made sure each one shone with saliva before letting his manhood swing back into place.

“Right…” Ginny smirked, raising her hand and sharply spanking Harry’s lithe arse. Watching a red hand print form across his skin, she smiled. Harry gasped slightly before watching the thin and sexy form of his girlfriend strut around to the head of the bed. Flopping onto her back, she spat into her hand and lubed her shaft up. Reclining against the headboard, she jerked her cock slowly, waiting for Harry, “You being on top is the best position. You get to control everything.”

“If you say so. Never thought I’d find myself like this, but here we go.” Harry smiled politely, his stomach turning as he crawled up to meet Ginny. Straddling her hips, he felt her cock prod against his own. Reaching down beneath him, he adjusted her shaft so that it smacked against his ass cheeks and settled against his hole, prodding gently as he readied himself to slide down it.

“Take your time and go as slow or as fast as you want,” Ginny said kindly, watching him nod in response. Gently rubbing his arm, she piped up loudly to draw his attention, “And Harry! We can stop anytime you want.”

Nodding stoically, Harry tightened his grasp on Ginny’s cock eliciting a soft moan from her and bringing a small smile to his lips. Holding her steady, Harry began to press her against his entrance, all the while easing backwards onto her cock, a grimace forming on his face as his hole reluctantly strained against it. His body fought the intrusion as he tried to get the angle on himself clumsily. Ginny’s hands ran across his chest trying to relax him whilst she held back moans of pleasure as he rubbed her cockhead back and forth across his constricted ass.

Suddenly, he felt himself give way, her head spreading his hole ever so slightly. Her cock found itself place, nestling in his rosebud as his muscles began to relax and his hole gave way. Breathing deeply, his eyes flew open as he felt his hole expand and her entire cockhead push inside him. His asshole flexed and tightened around her shaft as he she settled inside him. His mind was exploding as he tried to contain himself. With sharp breaths, he adjusted, a faint air of pleasure behind the pain.

Slowly, he began to ease downwards confident that her cock wouldn’t slip out of him. Harry rested his hands-on Ginny’s breasts, his thumbs inadvertently running circles around her nipples. Ginny had to force herself not to moan, her mind more concerned with Harry being okay. But as another inch of her cock slipped inside his virgin ass, she found her moans forcing their way to the surface. Biting her lip, she watched as Harry’s face became vacant, his teeth gritted in discomfort.

Harry grunted as he felt the third inch slide inside him, Ginny’s cock growing wider as he slid down it. His own shaft had softened as soon as the head had pushed past his ring and now hung limp between his legs as he grew accustomed to the sizable shaft. Bobbing up and down, Harry began to slide those first three inches in and out of him, grunting with each shifting movement. Hovering above Ginny, he winced as she stretched his hole painfully.

Easing himself into it, Harry managed a fourth inch. And then a fifth. A sizable amount of Ginny’s cock was plunged deep inside him. Ginny could no longer hold it in and breathed a soft pleasurable moan, her hands running down to Harry’s ass, coaxing him into taking more and more of her inside him. The tight warmth of his ass was something to behold. She was used to Luna who was rather loose as they came. After a year of the pair fucking, Luna had grown accustomed to Ginny’s cock. That and Luna’s proclivity for experimenting on her own. Harry’s tightness was a welcome surprise and one she was revelling in.

Breathing deeply, Harry conceded and decided to go all out. With a fair bit of her cock left out, he began to bounce up and down on the five inches she had lodged himself, working a slow and clunky rhythm. With one push, he slid himself down, forcing the last portion of her shaft inside himself. Harry’s cock bounced against Ginny’s stomach as she sheathed her entirety inside him. Moaning loudly, Ginny’s eyes rolled back into her head, the tightness surrounding her cock almost unbearably pleasurable. However, her state of pleasure was swiftly broken.

“Ah!” Harry squealed, his arse aching as she slipped deeper inside, probing the deepest parts of his hole. Falling forwards, Harry buried his head in the crook of her neck, feeling her breasts against his chest. Comforting him, she gently rubbed his arse before pushing him upwards and looking into his eyes.

“We can stop if you want Harry?” Ginny smiled kindly, her body swimming in delicious levels of pleasure as Harry’s virgin arse spasmed and clenched around her bulbous and sensitive shaft. Whilst she wanted to soak up every morsel of pleasure, she wanted him to happy with it all.

“No, it’s alright…” Harry said, lifting himself up and breathing heavily, smiling as she ground her cock against his prostate, bringing a grunt of pleasure to his lips. Harry adjusted himself, pressing his lips against hers passionately. The intimate kiss pushed him onwards as he sat slowly back upright, feeling her cock shift inside him as he straightened himself out.

It was a strange feeling, to be full of cock. In his hurry to slide her shaft inside him, his mind had glossed over the spike of pleasure that was her cock grinding against his prostate. He could feel it pressing against that sensitive portion of his arse, but that didn’t outweigh the stretching his hole was going through. The painful stretching. Breathing heavily, he returned his hands to Ginny’s chest, Ginny stifling a chuckle as he used her tits to comfort himself. Resting her hands on his hips, she gently began to guide him as he lifted himself up.

Slowly lifting his hips, Harry’s mouth fell open as he felt every ridge and vein of Ginny’s cock pull slowly out of his ass. Ginny helped slightly by sinking herself down onto the bed. Biting his lip as she pulled gently out of him, he gasped loudly as she began to ease back in. Forcing himself to ease downwards to meet her gentle and tame thrust, Harry inadvertently moaned as her head pushed against his prostate. A burst of pleasure shot through his body as she did so, bringing a smile to Ginny’s face.

That moan gave Ginny the confidence to start moaning herself, enjoying the deep thrust she made into Harry’s arse. She let him begin to bounce up and down on her cock, slowly at first, but Harry was tight enough that speed didn’t matter. His bum was tight enough to be pleasurable at any speed and she was just enjoying the slow and deep pushes he was making. After the first few bounces, Ginny smiled, noticing that Harry’s shaft had begun to harden against her stomach, his balls smacking against her crotch as he built up a rhythm.

Each slow and deep thrust pushed her cock harder against his prostate, bringing Harry to start to moan, the pleasure slowly outdoing the pain. Swiftly sliding up her cock, Harry still had trouble pushing her back in and hesitated with every thrust back inside. Moaning loudly, Ginny wrapped her hand around Harry’s hardened cock and began to swiftly jerk him back and forth, her other hand taking his balls and gently massaging them, rolling them back and forth playfully, a horny smile etched on her face.

The added pleasure of Ginny’s hands playing with him spurred him on. Adjusting his position, Harry rested on the balls of his feet, beginning to bounce up and down on Ginny’s cock with a little more certainty. Moaning loudly, Harry forgot about the pain and was swarmed with pleasure, his arse convulsing as he grew accustomed to the cock sliding in and out of him. Moaning in time, Harry let a smile go across his face as he and Ginny moaned in unison, her cock becoming pleasure-ridden.

The room was filled with the soft gentle slaps of Ginny’s balls against Harry’s saliva slick arse and the steady faps of Ginny’s hand across Harry’s cock. The pair’s moans were in tandem as every time Harry slid himself down her shaft, they groaned together. He still felt every stretch, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure his prostate was pushed through. Speeding up, Harry began to eagerly fuck himself against her cock, bouncing happily up and down on her shaft, his body slick with sweat.

Bouncing quicker and quicker, Harry started to feel himself slamming his ass down on Ginny’s cock. Whilst he wasn’t exactly going hard, his speed meant he was starting to push himself to a limit. Ginny’s hands left Harry’s cock and settled on his hips, leaving Harry to jerk himself off which he readily did. She began to lift Harry up and down, using his ass to pleasure herself. Now that Harry was comfortable, Ginny just wanted to enjoy her dream scenario and milk his ass for all the pleasure she could.

Starting to thrust up into Harry’s bounces, Ginny moaned as her cock slipped deeper into Harry’s arse. Stopping his movements for a moment, the pair shared a glance as they savoured just how deep she was before starting up again. Harry swiftly began to bounce up and down whilst Ginny pounded upwards, her balls smacking pleasurably off Harry’s taut arse cheeks.

Leaning forwards, the pair kissed passionately, their swift and heated thrusts slowing to more deep and methodical pounds. Battling their lips, Ginny stared at Harry a devilish grin on her face. Before Harry could speak, she drew the entirety of her cock out of Harry, causing him to groan. Sliding out from underneath him, she gave him one last kiss before flipping him onto his hands and knees. Gently patting him on his bum, she grinned and leant into his ear to whisper, “My turn on top…”

Before Harry could even gulp, she had the fat tip of her cock pressed snugly against his arsehole. Pressing forwards, his hole gave away surprisingly easily, allowing three inches to force their way back in. Groaning, Harry barely had time to adjust before Ginny began to push forwards. Her hands grabbed his hips, pulling his bum back onto her crotch. She watched with glee as inch after inch pushed deeper and deeper inside him, her cock getting swallowed up by his now eager asshole.

Harry grunted from a little pain, but couldn’t keep it up as he began to moan with his prostate in a heaven of its own. Ginny was kind enough to let him adjust to the fat cock now lodged in his ass for a moment. Her hands roamed his back and his ass as she prepared to give it to him. She was living her fantasy and relishing every moment of it and a part of Harry was thrilled with the idea. Admittedly, he was very new to this side of her, but he found nearly every moment to be pleasurable. However, he quickly decided to not let Ginny know. If she did, she would be rutting into him every single day.

Deciding that Harry had adjusted enough, Ginny pulled her hips back before crashing back into Harry’s ass, moaning as she did so. She swiftly built up a slow, but powerfully deep rhythm, her balls smacking against Harry’s as her crotch slapped against Harry’s bum. Harry could feel her pubic hair brush against his ass with every deep thrust. There was a sharp pain each time she thrust into him, but it was quickly replaced with a wave of pleasure as his prostate was battered with her hard shaft.

Starting to fuck Harry, Ginny sped up, her thrusts becoming quicker and shallower. Sawing her hips back and forth, she tossed her hair backwards and steadied herself. Groping at Harry’s bum, she began to pull him back onto her, dragging his ass back and forth across her cock as she fucked him. Dribbling a small mouthful of spit down onto her cock, she lubricated it, before sliding back inside. Moaning softly, she bit her lip focussing on her steady swift thrusts, each one bringing Harry closer to orgasm.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, Harry particularly. As Ginny draped herself over his back, she planted her feet either side of his arse and began to thrust downwards, slamming deeper and deeper into Harry. The angle allowed her to keep her speed and still get deep down inside him. One of her hands snaked around behind herself, and rested at her own arse. Despite her movements, she managed to push two fingers into her own behind, sawing them in and out in tandem with her thrusts. Every time she pulled out, she pushed her fingers back in, only to pull them back out when she thrust inside.

Her other hand went down to grab Harry’s cock, but it was already in his hand, dripping with pre-cum as he jerked it furiously. Harry had fantasised about him and Ginny for a long time, but he had never thought he would find himself like this. Moaning loudly, he started to push back into her thrusts, allowing her to push deeper into him. She slowed her thrusts to catch her breath, starting to simply shifting her hips back and forth against Harry’s arse, keeping her cock lodged deep inside.

Feeling her orgasm near, Ginny decided to return to form. Kneeling back behind Harry she adjusted her position and forced Harry’s head into the pillows. Starting slow, she began to build up her thrusts until she was hammering her cock in and out of her, each thrust sending ripples across his taut bum. Gritting her teeth as she sped up, she got lost in the moment. Bringing her hands up, she sharply spanked Harry, his ass glowing red as pounded harder and harder into him. Harry groaned In pain before beginning to moan again, his hand wrapped around his cock bringing him to the very edge.

Both of them were nearing their end as Ginny thrust harder into Harry. His hand sped along his cock as he felt that familiar feeling coursing through his balls. Ginny’s cock was twitching, barely able to hold on as she thrust into him one last time. His ass was clenching and spasming around her cock, a tell-tale sign of what was about to cum. She had fucked Luna enough times to know he was at his end.

Sliding her cock out of Harry’s bum, she flipped him onto his front. Ginny took control and straddled his legs, his cock grinding against her own. Knocking Harry’s hand away, she grabbed his cock and her own in a single hand, using the other hand to hold them together at the base. Jerking both of them simultaneously, she used his shaft as friction against her own. Harry gasped as she did so, the pleasure of his cock grinding against hers just enough to tip him over the edge, groaning loudly.

As if planned, the pair both spurted simultaneously. Several strands of cum spurted out of their twitching cocks landing on Ginny’s hand, Harry’s stomach and the pair’s cocks. Moaning loudly as they both thrust against each other, Ginny made sure to milk each drop of cum out of both her cock and Harry’s. Her hand sped along her cock, jerking swiftly back and forth as she reclined, riding out her orgasm.

The pair both breathed heavily as they relaxed. Dropping down to her knees, she took Harry’s cock in her mouth one last time, passing her lips along his shaft and swallowing what cum he had left to give greedily. Suckling for a moment, she let Harry’s cock soften against his stomach and flopped down beside him on the bed. Pulling herself closer to him, she noticed him wince slightly, his asshole still recovering. Leaning up she gently kissed him before nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

“That was…” Harry began, only to get cut off by Ginny, her breathing thick and raspy as she felt her cock soften against her leg, a dribble of pre-cum dripping down her thigh.

“You don’t have to say anything…” Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around Harry and lifting her thigh across his. Nuzzling into his neck, she held him close, pulling the bed covers up and over their sweaty bodies, “Let’s just enjoy the moment. Together”

Harry lay there, his arms resting around the redhead’s body, holding her close and smiled. For once, he felt like things were looking up. He had a gorgeous girlfriend in his arms and he couldn’t be happier. He didn’t care that she was naked, in fact their sexual intimacy was far from on his mind. For him it was just nice to let someone In and have some to hold close. Smirking, he glanced down at her, a smile of content in his face.

“I love you Ginny…” Harry said simply, gently rubbing her head, his heart racing as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

“I love you too…” She replied, a smile etching across her face as her childhood crush uttered those immortal words. And for that night and for the last time in a long while, the Triwizard Tournament was far from on Harry’s mind. And he was happier for it.


	10. In Lieu Of Quidditch

“What? What do you mean cancelled!” Angelina bellowed, her voice furious as she paced back and forwards in the classroom. The room was filled with the Gryffindor team, Fred and George both sitting towards the back with Alicia and Katie standing close by, every obviously upset about the news.

“Due to the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts, we have decided to postpone the Quidditch Competition until next year. Not to mention the undue stress that would be placed upon Mister Potter and Mister Diggory considering their vital roles in their respective House teams,” Mcgonagall explained, looking around for Harry “Where is Mister Potter?”

“You can’t just cancel the Quidditch Competition!” Fred explained, rising to his feet only to get swiftly shut down by his head of house.   
“Yes, I can and I won’t hear any more about it. Make sure Mister Potter gets the message and go about your classes today,” Mcgonagall snapped before marching out of the room leaving the five Gryffindor players alone.

“This is bullshit. They just expect us not to play quidditch all year? We’ll get flattened next year without any practice,” Alicia piped up, as she strode in front of the players and trying to catch Angelina’s attention.

“They didn’t say we couldn’t practice. I suppose we’ll just have to make do…” Katie sighed, being the voice of reason, but her words being hollow. She was just as disappointed if not more so than the rest of the team. This year would have been the year that the team welcome Harry to their fold with a proper welcome. Angelina was pacing quicker and quicker, her face going visibly red despite her dark complexion. Realising she was about to burst, Katie rushed to her side, stopping her in her tracks and smiling, “I know what will calm us all down…”

Before Angelina could ask, Katie leant forwards, her lips pressing softly against her fellow seeker’s lips. Reacting stiffly to the girls advance, Angelina felt her lips pry ever so slightly apart as Katie’s tongue explored her mouth. It took her a moment, but soon enough Angelina melted into the kiss, her lips parting allowing her friend full access and letting her own tongue dip into Katie’s mouth, battling back and forth. Wrapping her arms around Angelina, Katie pulled her hips closer, the rising bulges beneath both of their skirts, grinding against the other as their hands eagerly explored each other’s bodies.

Fred and George reclined almost in unison, admiring the sight before them. It certainly wasn’t an unfamiliar one, but it was just as entertaining as the first time they saw it. The Gryffindor team had a very intimate relationship and no doubt the true reason for Angelina’s outrage was in fear of losing their weekly ‘sessions’ in the showers. Glancing over at Alicia, Fred saw her hand lost inside her skirt, moving slowly and steadily back and forth as she admired the pair in front of them. Spurred on, Fred and George let their hands paw gently at the outside of their trousers, groaning softly.

Katie’s hands slid down from Angelina’s waist and latched onto the black girl’s rather plump arse. Hiking up the girl’s skirt, she flashed the boys and Alicia a delicious view of Angelina’s panty clad arse. A frilly pair of polka-dot panties hugged her bum tightly and were obscured by the thin veil of Angelina’s black tights. Slipping her hands inside her tights, Katie hooked her fingers around the hem and began to pull the fabric down over Angelina’s plump ass cheeks. Pulling her lips away from Angelina’s Katie smirked before slowly lowering herself to her knees.

Slowly pulling down Angelina’s tights, she let them drop to her ankles before coming face to face with her panties, the fabric bulging obscenely as her cock begged to be freed. Catching a glimpse of the three onlookers to her movements, Katie smirked and decided to play on her show. Quickly unfastening Angelina’s skirt, she tossed the garment aside revealing their risqué positioning to the twins and their fellow seeker. Finally turning to Angelina’s crotch, Katie slowly pulled her panties down and watched as Angelina’s cock flopped against her thigh.

Angelina was big. Probably the biggest in Gryffindor house and perhaps the whole year. The stigma attached to men of colour extended to the woman and it was safe to say that she had a big black cock. Standing at twelve inches, the thick slab of cock was simply divine. Almost as long as Katie’s forearm, and almost as thick as her wrist, Angelina’s cock was deliciously big. Much to both Katie and Alicia’s delight and to Fred and George’s dismay. They had been on the opposite end of Angelina’s cock and whilst she tended to go nice and slow most of the time, Fred had the unlucky incident of being bent over during one of her temperamental moods. Safe to say, he couldn’t sit down for a week.

Wrapping her fingers around the base of Angelina’s cock, Katie watched as the black girl’s eyes rolled closed. Her shaft was sensitive with a simple touch often enough to elicit a moan of pleasure. Smirking, Katie let her hand slide slowly up to Angelina’s head and slowly pulled back her foreskin revealing her bulbous, engorged tip, pre-cum already lubing it to a glossy shimmer. Running her hand across her head, Katie lubricated her palm and began to jerk her hand back and forth across Angelina’s cock, the girl’s moans becoming louder and louder as she clenched her fists in delicious pleasure. 

Giving Angelina a sly and sultry smirk, Katie then leant forwards, laying her tongue flat against the engorged bulbous, black cockhead. Hearing the pleasured moans of the chaser spurred Katie on and as she pressed her puckered lips snugly against the tip of her cock, she felt Angelina’s hands rest gently against the back of her head, collecting her ponytail in her hands, ready to guide her, much to Katie’s bemusement. Parting her lips, she slid them slowly over the giant head, her lips stretching as the fat head pushed against her cheeks.

Moaning loudly, Angelina applied a gentle amount of pressure on Katie’s head, coaxing more of her cock into Katie’s mouth. Since her fourth year -last year- Katie had spent a fair amount of time with Angelina and her cock. She made special effort to get her throat used to the sizable shaft. A point of pride. Katie quickly became the most adept out of the other four players at sucking Angelina’s cock and she was notably adept at taking it in her arse. George came close, but couldn’t quite manage it the same as her.

Adjusting her position, Katie held Angelina’s cock in two hands and slowly began feeding her cock deeper into her throat. Sliding her lips down each inch, Katie began to feel her throat bulge and her lips strain. Moaning louder and louder as each inch slipped inside, Angelina began to revel in the soft spasming sensation of Katie’s warm, wet throat. As the eight-inch slipped past her lips and Katie’s eyes became level with Angelina’s neatly shaven crotch, she felt herself start to gag and splutter. Saliva began to dribble down Angelina’s cock. Quickly jerking her hand back and forth across the four inches that she couldn’t throat, Katie, lubed the shaft up to a glossy shimmer, her tongue snaking back and forth wherever it could, the thick shaft restricting its movement immensely. 

Pulling her mouth back across Angelina’s cock, she swiftly began to bob her head up and down across all eight inches and easily managing to deepthroat those eight inches. Her throat slipped up and down her shaft with ease, saliva pouring from her mouth and dribbling down her shaft. Despite the ease at which she was sucking on Angelina’s dick, she was unable to swallow the saliva that collected in her mouth, leaving it lay slick across her big black snake.

Quickening her suckling, Katie began to moan, her hand sliding up inside her own skirt and slipping inside the thin pair of black satin panties she had on. Her hand snaked around her own shaft, not nearly comparable to Angelina’s. Moving her lips in tandem with her own hand, her moans became more frequent and louder, sending delicious waves of pleasure through Angelina’s cock and eliciting deeper moans of pleasure from Angelina. Taking grip of Katie’s ponytail, Angelina began to force Katie a little further, pushing her own cock deeper into Katie’s clutching throat, trying to slip a ninth inch deep into Katie’s throat.

Both Fred and George had forgone simply fondling themselves outside their trousers. Dropping their trousers to the ground, they had their own cocks in hand, lazily jerking them back and forth as they watched Angelina start to fuck Katie’s throat, her splutters filling the room. Alicia swiftly rose to her feet catching the two-twin’s attention. Reaching underneath her skirt, she hooked her fingers up inside panties and slipped both them and her tights of, revealing her long dark legs. Taking each garment in both her hands, she turned to the twins and tossed them to them to fight over before winking.

Dropping her skirt as well, she smiled, her own ten-inch cock bouncing and dribbling pre-cum from the tip. Walking swiftly over to Angelina, her plump arse bouncing delectably for the twins. Wrapping her arms around Angelina, Alicia swiftly stripped away Angelina’s shirt and jumper, revealing her plump breasts. Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips against Angelina’s the two black girls pulling the other deeper into the kiss, their tongue frantically fighting the others. Pulling away from Angelina, Alicia walked around behind her and slowly crouched down in front of her ass cheeks.

Kneeling behind Angelina, Alicia planted her hands on her round bum, her thumbs grasping her soft skin and peeling it apart, revealing her tight, constricted asshole. Angelina rarely let anyone fuck her, instead opting to be on top. In fact, the last time she had been fucked was a year ago when they welcomed Katie into their fold and Angelina was feeling especially gracious. However, that didn’t curb her enthusiasm for anyone’s tongue straying between her ass cheeks and licking her hole.

Leaning forwards, Alicia prodded Angelina’s asshole with her tongue, gently flicking the slick muscle around her asshole. Making sure to cover every inch of her arse with her tongue, she traced every wrinkle, her hands massaging the soft, plump flesh of her behind. As fond of Angelina’s cock as Alicia was, she would be hard pressed not to admit how much she adored the soft, bountiful behind that the girl had.

Resting her tongue against Angelina’s hole, Alicia spread her cheeks as wide as she could before pushing her tongue slowly forwards, nestling her nose in the crack of Angelina’s arse. Her tongue wriggled deep inside Angelina’s hole, causing the chaser to thrust her hips forwards, sinking another inch of her cock into Katie’s unwary throat. Grabbing Angelina’s ass cheeks firmly, Alicia held her fellow seeker firmly in place as she let her tongue lustily explore deeper into her arsehole.

Moaning softly as she delved deeper and deeper into her hole, Alicia snaked one of her arms around Angelina’s waist to keep her in place, whilst her other hand dropped down between her own legs. Wrapping around the base of her own shaft, she jerked herself off furiously, her tongue lapping at every inch of Angelina’s hole she could get access to. Pulling her tongue out of Angelina’s asshole, she dragged it back and forth across her hole, leaving saliva all across her hole and the skin of her cheeks only before delving back inside.

Katie had stopped moving her lips back and forth across Angelina’s cock instead allowing for Angelina to take control, her hand guiding Katie’s throat up and down her cock. With her hands free, Katie dropped them down behind herself. Prying apart her own arse cheeks, she used the saliva collected from Angelina’s cock to lubricate her fingers. Pressing the fingers against her asshole, Katie slipped them deep inside herself, moaning lustily around Angelina’s cock as she fingered herself. In opposite to Angelina, where the dark-skinned seeker found more pleasure in her cock, Katie found more pleasure in her arse.

Tired of their inaction, Fred and George both rose their feet simultaneously. Swiftly stripping down, the two of them stood naked, gently stroking the cocks as they walked over to the three seekers, their cocks still twitching as they watched all three of them writhing in pleasure together. The twins let their hands explore the two chasers on their knees. Fred’s hands roamed across Alicia’s arse, gently squeezing the flesh of her cheeks and receiving a horny wink from the darker skinned chaser. However, George’s hands immediately latched onto Angelina’s breasts, his thumbs toying with her nipples, gently flicking them back and forth, adding to the monumental waves of pleasure that were flooding uncontrollably through Angelina’s body. Soon, Fred joined his brother, with each twin taking a breast.

Their hands squeezed and fondled her ebony breasts, playing with the soft handful of flesh like a child would. Smirking at one another, they cast Angelina a wink before lowering their mouths to her breasts. Wrapping their lips tightly around Angelina’s nipples, their tongue running eagerly across her chocolatey skin, savouring every inch of her beautiful body. Even as they began to toy with Angelina’s tits, they couldn’t help, but allow their eyes to wander up and down, admiring every sumptuous curve of both Angelina and the other two chasers.

Letting their tongues run wild, they playfully flicked back and forth across her nipples, bringing them to erect peaks. Circling them with their tongues, the twins coated her boobs with saliva, her nipples slick whenever they pulled their lips away to breathe. Biting down gently on her erect nipples caused Angelina to breathe in sharply, pushing her hips forwards, sinking deeper into Katie’s experienced throat.

Angelina was in heaven. Every possible avenue of pleasure was currently being experienced as her body spasmed from pleasure. She had to keep herself from cumming through great effort. Moans poured from her lips every second as she constantly gasped from every shift in movement. Her breasts were tingling as the twins worked their magic, her cock twitched inside Katie’s throat and she felt her arse clench every time Alicia darted her tongue deeper and deeper. The room itself was filled with soft suckling sounds, lusty moans and the grunts of pleasures muffled by full mouths, whether it be full of cock or ass. That was until Angelina chose to change things up a little.

“Right then George… Your turn,” Angelina smirks, pulling Katie’s lips off her cock and pushing George down onto his knees. Adjusting her position, she snaked her hands through George’s hair and grasped his head tightly. Alicia’s tongue was wrenched from Angelina’s ass and Fred was brushed aside as Angelina, prepared to pound George’s throat with her cock. Lining up her tip with his lips, she pushed forwards until her head sat inside his mouth and smiled as his eyes went wide.

“Care to look after us Fred?” Alicia smiled as Katie rose to her feet and dropped her own skirt. Alicia eagerly stroked her cock as Katie, ripped her tights in two and tossed her thin panties aside, revealing her comparatively small cock. Standing at only six inches, it wasn’t anything compared to her two darker skinned partners, however, she preferred the more submissive position when it came to fucking meaning that her shorter cock rarely got in the way of her pleasure. Joining Alicia, the pair put on hand on each of Fred’s shoulders and gently pushed him to his knees until he was face to face with the two cocks.

Wrapping his hands tentatively around both the chaser’s cock, his hand stretching to hold Alicia’s, but not nearly as much for Katie’s. Slowly jerking them both back and forth, Fred saw both the girl’s heads recline in pleasure, moaning softly as they wrapped their arms around each other’s waists and pulled their near naked bodies together. The pair turned to one another and began to kiss passionately, their hands slipping under the other’s school jumper and shirt before latching onto their breasts. Stripping each other until they both stood entirely naked, their hands fondling the other’s tits as they waited for Fred’s tongue.

Leaning forwards, Fred decided to start with the smaller and more manageable shaft. Opening his mouth, he took Katie’s pale cockhead into his mouth, wrapping his lips snugly around her engorged purple head. Despite being smaller than the other chasers, she was still sizable enough and thick as well. Thicker than six inches would normally allow. Pushing her cock deeper into his mouth, Fred managed to sink five of her six inches into his throat before beginning to gag. Clumsily and slowly, Fred moved his mouth back and forth bobbing up and down on Katie’s cock spurred on by her soft and pleasured moans of Katie, the sounds muffled by Alicia’s fervent kisses.

Pulling his mouth away from Katie’s cock, Harry moved to Alicia, his hand continuing to work Katie’s cock dutifully, the newfound slickness from his oral attentions making his jerking smoother and more pleasurable overall, whilst also unwittingly preparing her shaft for later. Stretching his lips to envelop Alicia’s bulbous head, Fred swiftly felt a hand rest on the back of his head. Looking up, he saw Katie reaching over, a devilish smirk on her face as she pushed Fred’s throat further down Alicia’s shaft. Alicia’s hand however rested on top of Katie’s with both the girls guiding Fred’s mouth along her cock.

Alicia’s other hand drifted down to cup Katie’s arse, gently prying the younger girl’s cheeks apart. Laying slight agape from Katie’s previous finger, her asshole was an easy target for Alicia’s fingers. Resting against her hole, Alicia’s swiftly sank her fingers deep into her. Gasping and moaning loudly, Katie thrust forwards, her cock grazing against Fred’s cheek, which was stretching from Alicia’s cock. Having taken half of Alicia’s thick black cock, Fred felt the hand on his head gently tug him back and away from her shaft. He had very little time to breathe and collect himself before his mouth was thrust on Katie’s cock.

Meanwhile, George was in a far more precarious position. Angelina had both her hands on either side of George’s head, forcing his neck backwards whilst, she loomed over him. Reclining backwards ever so slightly, George’s head was placed snugly between Angelina’s thighs, her cock jammed deep within his throat. He had managed to take seven inches without any problems, having received a fair amount of practice. Holding George in place, Angelina steadied herself before beginning to fuck George’s throat.

Pulling her hips back, she started to thrust forwards, using her hands to bring George’s head down onto her thrust. Jamming her cock harder and harder into his throat, she sped up her thrusts, patiently waiting for George’s throat to give way. Gagging and spluttering around the thick shaft lodged in his throat, George felt saliva begin to dribble down his chin as his mouth was used as Angelina’s own personal toy. His cock was throbbing between his legs, his arousal having never been higher.

Thrusting harder into George’s throat, Angelina began to work up a sweat, her body glistening as she, for all intents and purposes, skull fucked the twin. Finally, his throat gave way and two more inches sank deep into George’s throat. His eyes flew wide open as he felt himself begin to choke. Focussing on breathing through his nose, he struggled against Angelina’s grip, pushing against her thighs. Moaning loudly as she sank her cock deeper into his throat than ever before. Deeper into anyone’s throat than ever before. Not wanting to stop, she continued to push her cock deep into his throat, his defences becoming non-existent as every single inch of her shaft slipped inside. George’s eyes bulged as his lips were forced for the first time against Angelina’s shaven crotch, her balls smacking against his chin, saliva pouring across her testicles.

Katie pulled away from Fred, groaning as her cock slipped out from between his lips. Guiding his mouth onto Alicia’s cock, Katie left him to suckle on the dark-skinned chaser’s cock before striding around behind Fred. Running her hands across Fred’s ass, playing and pulling at the soft flesh of the twin’s bum. Sliding down onto her knees behind Fred, she ran her fingers across his asshole, readying herself to fuck the tight arse before her.

“I know you aren’t as big a fan of this as George,” Katie smiled, winking at the other twin as Angelina pulled her cock out of his clutching throat, letting him splutter and gasp for breath. Lining her pale cock up with Fred’s ass, she dribbled a small amount of saliva on his hole, watching as Alicia took full control of his mouth, lazily fucking his throat as he prepared to be spit-roasted. Leaning into Fred’s ear, Katie whisper, “So I’ll spare you Alicia’s cock and go a little easier on you.”

As soon as she said this, Katie sank her hips forwards, her cock easily and forcefully slipping past Fred’s ring. His hole tightened snugly around her cock as he groaned audibly against Alicia’s shaft which now found itself sliding in and out of his warm wet mouth. Moaning alongside him, Katie rested her hands on his hips and gently began to push forwards, each and every one of her inches slipping deep inside him, stretching his arse as she pressed her shaven crotch against his round ass.

Moving her hips back and forth, she started to softly fuck the Weasley twin her balls smacking against his as she sped herself up. Her cock slipped in and out of him slowly at first as she allowed him to adjust. Whilst Katie enjoyed a rougher and more fervent pace especially when she was on the bottom, she was sympathetic to the fact that Fred was far tighter than she was. Making special effort to ease herself in and out of him, Katie constantly let her hands roam across his ass and back, calming and comforting him as she started to speed up.

Pulling Fred backwards onto each of his thrusts, Katie began to slam her hips against Fred’s arse, his grunts growing louder with each thrust. Swimming in pleasure, Katie felt herself slowly succumb to the pleasure consumed by simply wanting to cum. Rutting into Fred’s bum, she moaned sinking herself deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her balls began to slap louder and louder as she sped up, the room filling with the soft slapping sounds of her thrusts, paired with the muffled moans of Fred’s cock filled mouth.

Despite the delicious realm of pleasure in which her cock was, Katie wasn’t satisfied and with Alicia’s fingers no longer probing her asshole, she took it upon herself to administer such pleasures. Keeping her thrusts swift and steady, she reached behind and slid her hand down between her sweet cheeks, her fingers resting at her well fingered bum-hole. Sliding her fingers deep inside, she moaned loudly, her ass clenching tightly around her digits, adding another level of pleasure.

Each of her thrusts pulled her fingers out, only to have them forced back in as she pulled out. The movement was even more pleasurable than she could imagine. A part of her wanted to ask Alicia to stop her assault on the boy’s throat and inside slip her cock into her arse and fuck her whilst she fucked Fred. The idea of a chain had always intrigued Katie and she often wondered if she should bring up the idea to the team. They were teenagers and it was whilst they were at school when they should experiment with properly creative positions. And with five of them, soon to be six with Harry’s introduction, a chain of people fucking the person in front whilst being fucked behind seemed like a naturally curious idea. If they had enough people, they could make a circle. But that was a little too ludicrous for even Katie’s imagination.

“Right Weasley… Bend over,” Angelina purred seductively, George’s mind filling with lust as the sexy chaser loomed over him. He had always hidden that side of him. The side of him that secretly adored a little domination. It came in full force when he and Fred encountered Cho and over the many years with the Quidditch team, he secretly adored when they took control. He never did let that side show for fear of how he would be used if it were common knowledge.

Doing so dutifully and out of instinct, he rolled onto all fours and quickly felt his head get pushed forward by Angelina, her dominant side showing. Flopping her saliva slick shaft down between George’s taut cheeks, she thrust forwards, grinding her cock against his asshole and gently humping against his behind. The simple graze against his hole caused him to moan softly and only in earshot of Angelina, “Fuck me…”

“With pleasure…” Angelina smiled, catching onto Fred’s obedient side. Despite George’s best efforts, the three chasers knew about his proclivity for this kind of action. They noticed the clues and had picked up rather swiftly, hence Angelina’s preference of George. He was the only person besides Katie who could stomach being fucked by her and being fucked at a decent pace. And after years of walking around with the monster between her legs, she adored having someone who could at least handle it to some degree of competency. 

Resting the bulbous tip against his tight constricted arsehole, Angelina pushed swiftly and forcefully forwards. George lasted only a few seconds before his cock pushed past his defences. Groaning in unison, the pair felt their bodies sweep with pleasure as more and more of her shaft disappeared deeper and deeper into George. George’s eyes flew wide open before rolling back in pleasure. There was a sharp burst of pain before his body was swarmed with pleasure, her cock resting nicely against his prostate.

About half of her cock was pushed inside when he begged her to stop a moment. Despite her haze of pleasure, she did so, knowing full well the damage her cock could do if forced on someone properly. It took George a few moments to adjust before he softly moaned and pushed his bum back against her. Taking this as a sign, Angelina started to push forwards once more, pushing against George until finally, the very last inch of her enormously long cock was inside him. While, the ring that Ginny and Luna experimented with extended their cocks to a similar length, it was the girth that the ring provided which made their session so laborious. Angelina had length, but not width, resulting in George, through great effort, being able to manage the cock.

As the last inch slipped inside George’s arse, Angelina’s balls slapped against his, the force of her thrust, buckling George’s knees. Falling onto his stomach, George tried to push himself up only to have Angelina hold him down as she began to slowly, but surely fuck him. Softly pulling her cock back and forth, she stretched him slowly with each movement, his arse becoming more adept with each soft slap her balls made against his bum. Moaning in unison, George felt his cock grind against the floor each time she thrust into him.

With every thrust, Angelina sped up until she was slamming her cock back and forth, moving five inches in and out of George’s arse. Grunting every time Angelina’s hips smacked into her. Laying on top of George, Angelina pressed her tits against his back, forcing him harder into the floor. Having draped her body across George’s she began to lift her ass up and down, humping against his bum, fucking harder and harder as the new angle allowed her to probe deeper and deeper into him.

Alicia, conceding the fact that Katie was unlikely to relinquish control over Fred’s arse and Angelina was not about to let George get away from her, decided to up the ante and start to use Fred’s hole. Snaking her fingers through his hair, she forced his head down onto her shaft, six inches disappearing deep into his throat before he spluttered, spewing saliva down the rest of her shaft. Dragging Fred’s complacent hand back to the base of her cock, Alicia coaxed him into jerking the remainder of her cock.

His hand growing bolder slipped down to her balls, making Alicia gasps as he did so. Gently massaging her sack and passing back and forth between his fingers, Fred cause Alicia to stop her thrusts, allowing Fred to take back control. Whilst he wasn’t a fan of sucking cock, he figured him being in control of it was a damn side better than Alicia taking control of his throat.

Moving his lips back and forth across her cock, he sped his movements up in an attempt to tide the chaser over. Moaning loudly, she let her hand simply massage the beater’s head. Pulling his lips off Alicia’s cockhead, he jerked her entirely length before lowering his tongue to her balls. Sucking playfully on each ball, he let his tongue roam back along her shaft, only to capture her head in his mouth once more. Only now, Alicia resumed control for a few last thrusts before she came.

Thrusting one last time, deep into Fred’s throat, Alicia’s felt her cockhead twitch pleasurably. Groaning loudly, she moved her hips a few times as she coaxed her orgasm into full swing. Her cock sprayed several long strands of cum deep into Fred’s throat, leaving him no option, but to swallow them, gagging as he did so. Thrusting a few last times, she milked every drop out of her cock and into Fred, before pulling her cock out of Fred’s mouth, leaving him to gag and spluttered as she stroked her saliva slick cock, a last bead of cum rolling onto her fist.

Katie felt her cock twitch and twinge as she thrust in and out of Fred’s butt. Grunting and groaning, her body slick with sweat, Katie continued to push her fingers in and out of her arse, spurred on by the loud vocal moans of Fred, his mouth free of the sizable cock, allowing him to moan as loudly as he could. The pair were about to cum in tandem, with Katie’s faster thrusts only serving to bring Fred closer to his orgasm.

Thrusting one last time, Katie felt her cock erupt. Several long strands of cum shot deep inside Fred before Katie could pull his shaft out. Slapping her spasming shaft in between Fred’s cheeks, Katie unloaded the last few strands of cum out across Fred’s bum and back, covering him in cum as she moaned loudly. Fred’s own cock twitched with pleasure as she came inside him. His cock had softened whilst she had fucked him, an inadvertent side effect, however, it didn’t lessen his orgasm. Cumming across the floor, he moaned softly before collapsing onto his front.

As the three of them caught their breath, their eyes turned to the source of the loud slapping across the room. George had collapsed onto his belly, his body glistening with sweat as Angelina pounded into him from above, his asshole stretching to accommodate her long, yet thin cock. Grunting in pleasure the pair were reaching their own orgasms much to their delights. A smile etched itself across Angelina and even George’s face as they came closer and closer to cumming.

The three onlookers were astonished at George’s impressive ability to handle Angelina with such a strong smile on his face. The way his ass stretched and warped to make room was astounding and the three slowly felt their cocks twinge, almost harden in response. Angelina felt her cock bubble on the edge of orgasm. Her balls slapped into George’s one last time as she came. Spurting cum deep inside George’s arse, she filled him to the brim, dribbles of cum slipping out his arse and down over her balls. Moaning loudly as she did so, she gave a few last thrusts which managed to push George over the edge, spraying his orgasm across the floor.

“Well… even if Quidditch is cancelled… I’m sure we can all make time for this…” Katie smirked, breathing heavily as the group slowly began to clean themselves up. Staggering to his feet, George wrapped his hands around Angelina’s waist, pulling them together. Surprised, Angelina had a brief moment as they stared into each other’s eyes. Passion enveloped them as George pushed his lisp against hers, their tongues locking passionately as their bodies writhed against one another, George’s cock hardening against Angelina’s stomach as they grew more intimate.

Hopping backwards, up onto a desk, Angelina reclined, letting George’s cock slip down past her own and get sandwiched between her ass cheeks and the table. Angling himself, he thrust forwards, his cock pushing deep into her ass as their roles were reversed. Gently thrusting back and forth, George was far gentler, as they let their bodies interweave and grind against one another.

“That’s… a bit unexpected…” Alicia said as she readjusted her skirt and watched the pair descend into a more compassionate union. Katie had finished dressing and so had Fred, leaving all three of them to watch the pair fuck. It was more uncomfortable than usual as they felt they were intruding somewhat. A few minutes passed before Katie piped up and said, “Perhaps we should just… leave them to it.”


End file.
